A Series of Events
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: Very slight Mary Sue here. Find out what happens to me as I meet and live with the Autobots. Rated M for mature content. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me. Also posetd at remove spaces : cartoon. adultfanfiction. net/ story .php?no equals sign 600093619
1. Ch 1

I remember that first ride home inside her; the smell of old, musty car strong inside her. The feel of her bench seat under me, how the springs held me up despite the condition of the fabric that covered them. The fabric head liner drooped in places, one corner completely ripped from the roof and drooping there with frazzled edges. She started, just barely; she struggled to stay running along the shoulder of the highway. The engine dying multiple times as my Father muttered curses under his breath. My Mother got impatient with it, finally deciding to haul us out of the car and into the van to take us home. I don't recall when my Father finally rolled into the driveway and backed her into a spot next to the house, but it was quite a space of time. She wouldn't move again for several years as my Father attempting to fix her. Her paint job was a faded green and black with splotches of primer black. That grill of hers gave her a sort of sad expression, like she knew how depressing her state had become since she was built. I had wanted her for myself when I turned 16, to drive to school of course. But it was not meant to be as that dream was shattered by the divorce and the eventual disappearance of that grand old gal who deserved so much better. My Father changed the story at least twice as to what happened to her. The first one was he had sold her. The second was she had gone to a garage and was stolen. The third was she had gone to a garage and a fire had gutted her.

It is decades later since I last saw her, I had thought about her now and again; it always made me tear up in sadness. I guess it is silly to be emotionally attached to a cold steel object like a car. But here I am, still tearing up about how things could have been and always wondering what the true story was behind her disappearance. I figured that I would never see her again. That truly she had been lost to me by the cruelty of humanity, whether it was by fire or being stolen and possibly stripped for parts. Still though, it was depressing, she had deserved a better fate.

I have never been to a junkyard in my life, never had the inclination. There is just so much sadness there when you think about it. Cars that have literally been driven until the motor died or taken on a drive that they would never recover from; the life or lives that had been within those cars when they gave out or crashed was an unknown variable a mystery to anyone who had not been there as to what happened in the aftermath.

Driving past one of the bigger junkyards in the area had me remembering all the vehicles my family had owned over the years. At least the ones I could remember with any fondness. Usually you see tow trucks taking crashed and long since undrivable vehicles into a junkyard. But in the rapidly dwindling light of the sunset I could clearly see that a white and blue car carrier was coming out of the junkyard, burdened down with junkers that had not seen the car crusher. This struck me as odd that a car carrier was taking junkers out... very unusual indeed. I slowed down; just out of curiosity and the fact it had swung into my driving path to get out of the junkyard. My eyes looked at the autos the car carrier happened to be hauling. First thing that was unusual about this was the car carrier itself was strikingly clean. Not only that, I have never in my life seen a car carrier who's carrier section was built like this one's was, let alone the fact of how it was painted. The second thing was the cars that were loaded up, all of them were classics and looked as if they had not seen a crash. What had me hit the brakes hard though had me turning full around in my seat to stare was the car that had been loaded last on the upper tier. I didn't even think about my next actions, despite the fact there were a few cars following the carrier out of the junkyard. I just cranked my steering wheel hard to the left and floored the gas pedal, sending my Chevy into a shuttering squeal of rubber and smoke fish tailing slightly until I straightened out. My knuckles whitened as my grip tightened against the steering wheel, my eyes focused on the carrier ahead of me as it gained speed.

I knew, deep down in my heart, that that top tier car the last one that was loaded was her. It had to be her; the paint job was exactly as I remembered it. I had to be sure though had to get close and see if the license plate was there. But then something weird happened. The cars following the car carrier came up on either side of me, behind and in front of me. They boxed me in, huddled so close to my Chevy that a wrong move on their part or my own would us exchanging paint and gaining scratches, dents, or worse. My heart thudded hard in my chest; it nearly felt like it was in my throat it was pumping so hard. Tears were streaming down my face, my vision blurred by the tears. Those cars wouldn't let me get any closer and kept me in that box formation until that car carrier was nothing more than a speck and then fully gone from my sight. All the while I was swearing such a stream of sobbed obscenities that it would have made a hardened military man blush to hear it. The car to my right and left peeled off, joining the one ahead of me. The one behind me passed to my right to join the rest. They were keeping me back still, even as I drove. Then, one by one, they sped away ahead of me. The last one, the one I didn't think would cause my Chevy much of an issue at all in the speed or maneuverability department... the yellow VW Bug it seemed content to play 'block the fat chick off at any opportunity' for quite awhile longer. By then I had cried myself dry, my voice quite hoarse and raw from sobbing, cussing, and screaming. I had rode an emotional roller coaster and felt sick to my stomach.

I was vaguely aware that time had passed, as well as distance. The area that the VW and I were driving in was not one I had driven in before. The city was long past; having given way to forest that was a mix of second and third growth forest. If not for the highway sign announcing where I was, I probably would have not believed the distance I had covered. But there it was as the VW went around a sharp corner, 'Mt. Saint Helens Viewpoint 10 miles'. When I looked away from the sign and went around the same corner, the VW seemed to have vanished. The road ahead was empty of any traffic. I hit the brakes hard for the second time in who knows how many hours, looking up and down this lonesome section of roadway searching for brake lights in the forest.

Then I saw it briefly, a flash of red. I cranked the automatic into reverse and backed up. Hit the brakes, then cranked hard to the left, shifting into drive and easing on the pedal. My Chevy turned into a well concealed dirt road. I stopped for a moment, just off the paved roadway now, looking for another flash of red. There was one after awhile, quite a distance away. I eased on the pedal and began to drive down the dirt road which had obviously seen an odd amount of heavy traffic by the look of it or at least it appeared well traveled from the light of my head lamps and the slight rocking sensation it gave my Chevy as the tires traveled over grooves or into slight pot holes. Every now and again I'd see a flash of red from brakes a good distance ahead of me; perhaps a half mile or more. I wasn't sure how long I drove or how far. But the forest had suddenly given way to total desolation with very young trees and shrubbery growing up alongside of the dirt road. I was officially in the Mt Saint Helens outmost reaches of her eruption blast zone. The moon was full and peeking out from the clouds, casting an eerie light on the devastation that had life reestablishing itself; it also highlighted the mountain itself and the gaping maw of a hole left behind from her 1984 eruption. I stopped a moment, just to behold the effect of the moonlight on this surreal but oh so real landscape. A flicker of red drew me out of the spell of it; it was even more distant now. I watched it a moment, then it disappeared. I continued to drive along the road, taking it easy since it was such a rough road and I certainly didn't want to hit any animals that happened to be walking around out here.

The road suddenly seemed to end at a sharp rise of ground just a half mile or so from my current location, that is when I turned off my head lamps. Pulling my car off to the side until it was in a safe spot, partially hidden by the shrubbery and tall grass. I turned off my car; keys slipped into my jeans pocket as I stepped out and listened. Other than the faint sound of owls hooting or coyotes yipping plus a lone commercial airliner flying overhead, there wasn't much to hear. I sighed and sat on the fender of my car a moment, taking a moment to clean my glasses on my shirt. As the airliner moved off into the distance, is when I heard a car engine revving and tires traveling over the dirt road behind me. I moved some tall grass that I had driven over back into place and ducked into the bushes, hoping my car was far enough off the road and well hidden enough in the shrubs and grass not to be spotted. A few minutes later, an ambulance rolled past where I crouched down. I watched it curiously, wondering why on Earth there would be an ambulance out here where there was no human habitation. It continued down the road without slowing at all, driving up to that sharp rise and then into it. I blinked, stared, not believing my eyes. I reminded me slightly of the old Batman TV show where he drove out of what looked like a hillside with shrubs and grass that trailed over what was a well disguised opening to his lair. There was only one way to ascertain what I saw happen to that ambulance, and that was to check it out for myself.

I walked the half mile or so in the shrubbery and tall grass, just in case another vehicle happened to come down the road in either direction. I picked up a long stick on the way, using it to feel for anything I would trip upon as I trekked toward that rise. Finally I made it, stopping a fair distance from where I saw that ambulance go in. I listened as I paused there, hearing faint echoes of voices and footsteps. The language didn't sound like English. The footsteps seemed oddly metallic. Making sure I heard no engines running, I felt my way along the dirt that made up the rise with the stick until it met no resistance.

I chucked the stick off into the bushes, pressing a hand into what looked like dirt to find nothing on the other side. There was no sensation to it, which I was thankful for since I half expected to be electrocuted. Then I froze as I heard shouts and running footsteps that got louder as they came toward me. I plastered myself against the rise next to the entrance; glad I had worn all black so I blended in with the darkness of the evening. Several figures ran out of the rise and onto the dirt roadway. The moonlight striking their metallic bodies and the weapons in their hands. I slid myself behind a shrub, crouching behind it, peering through the leaves at those figures as they checked the area. They weren't looking down at all, but instead up into the skies as well as at their own level. My heart was thudding hard again, my mouth and tongue were both dry. The figures didn't range out too far, their tones sounding unamused, their language a series of metallic whirrs, clicks, clacks, trills, rumbles, revs, and so on. When they turned back to the rise, I huddled down even more, eyes toward the ground. Listening to them walk past me the footfalls becoming metallic once they breeched the rise. All of them clear, I stood up shakily and approached the edge of the opening, poking my head in just enough to see within. There was some light inside in what appeared to be a hallway. I could see their backs as they turned a corner and disappeared. I withdrew my head, then walked away. If she was in there, she was in the best hands I could ever dream or fantasize of her being in and it made me cry in joy as I walked back to my car. Once at my car, opening my door, I gazed off toward that rise, whispering. "Be safe Betty Joe, and goodbye." I slipped into my car, closing my door and buckling up. I took a moment longer to gaze off to that rise, then started the Chevy up. I put her into drive, cranked the steering wheel hard and slowly pulled out of the hiding spot. Once on the dirt road, I didn't bother looking back, I remained focused on my driving.

Two figures appeared out of cloak, talking in hushed tones. They had seen the human walk away from the rise to her car, had overheard what she said. A report had to be made. One headed toward the rise to do so. The other shifted form and took to the dirt road to follow the blue Chevy.

When I got home it was past midnight. I was tired from the long drive, mouth dry from lack of fluids thanks to my crying my eyes out. It hurt to get out of the Chevy and walk to the door since I was so stiff, but I was soon inside and didn't even bother to undress as I slipped off my glasses to set them down on the nightstand before I flopped onto my bed. I took a moment to sip down a good amount of water from the water bottle on the night stand and placed it back. Then I laid down and I closed my eyes.

A vehicle stopped in the driveway some minutes later, lights off, engine silenced. He radioed in his position and waited for what he should do next. A minute later he got his orders.

Hours later another vehicle joined him, together they transformed and approached the home, settling themselves off to one side of it. There they would listen, wait, and observe.

- 


	2. Ch 2

Author Warning: Cursing.

When I woke up it was well past noon. I drank down all the water in the water bottle on the nightstand before I put on my glasses. My whole body seemed to be complaining, my neck ached from how I slept, legs and arms sore from the hours of driving. I went to the kitchen to get some oatmeal heating up before I came back to my room, grabbing the water bottle to refill it in the bathroom. This done, I went back into my room to turn on the computer. I heard the microwave beep so headed into the kitchen to add milk to the oatmeal. I ate my breakfast and washed down my meds in hopes the pain killer would rid me of most of my body aches. The computer was ready to go and I did a little searching to see if there was any mention of activity around the mountain that locals couldn't explain. Other than the typical earthquakes that were small and nothing to worry about, there was no mention of night time traffic that seemed out of place nor was there anything that stated outright that there were alien machines. I sighed softly, deciding not to dig further into it and instead looking through some old photographs. I found the one with Betty Joe in it and went outside.

At last there was movement inside the home. The pair of them sat under the cover of a cloak of invisibility, using just interpersonal radio contact to speak to each other. They had long since figured out a way to monitor the phone line so when the internet searches occurred they were aware of it. Reporting that information in and waiting for a reply, they took note of the movement to the outside environs. Both froze, watching on quietly as the being that they spotted the night before moved past the red van parked in front of the home and stopped herself right in front of where they were both crouched. She was holding something in her hand that was square and flat that she looked at a long moment then lifted her head to look straight at where they were though of course she wouldn't see them there thanks to the invisibility cloak. She gave a heavy sigh, turning her head toward the side of the house and down. She appeared to be looking at something else with a faint frown. The item in her hand was set on a rotting pile of firewood before she crouched down and moved her hand over something buried in the dirt. They took a moment to zoom in on the item she set down, seeing the photo of one of the cars they had taken to the ship in it. Looking back toward the human, she had straightened up and was looking down at what appeared to be a very rusty car part, still half buried in the dirt. Now they understood why she had been so determined to keep up with their friend and why she followed their other friend all the way to the hidden ship. Their radio conversation was interrupted by the reply they had been waiting for and both fell silent to listen. They exchanged a glance, then looked toward the human who had removed her glasses to wipe at her eyes. The irony of her making this so easy was not lost on either of them, but only one acted on the orders given to them.

I woke up with one nasty, throbbing headache that had me rubbing at my temples and blearily peering around. My vision without my glasses was 200/20 so everything was blurred. Not that there was much to see as I rolled onto my side to take a look around. The lights were low in the room, but it was obvious the room I was in was totally gray. Slowly sitting up, giving up on focusing on anything since there was no point to it, I closed my eyes to keep rubbing at my temples. It was quiet, giving a whole new meaning to silence being deafening. Opening my eyes I gave the room a better look see, taking note of a sliver of light at floor level. A door out of here, I wasn't going to pass that up. I rose and walked toward the sliver of light, noting how much bigger it got as I got closer. I was perhaps a body length away from it when the door silently opened, the flood of light from the other side catching me off guard a moment. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes get used to the change before I took a few steps and peered to my left and then to my right. No one was in sight. I could hear voices and the sounds of some sort of mechanical work off to my right. I glanced back into the room, having this odd sensation of being watched. I shook my head, muttering, "Weird." I moved toward my right, sticking close to the wall as I listened for any movement my way. Despite myself I was curious about what was going on; not to mention I had no idea where I was or how I even got here so going toward the voices made sense. Still though I couldn't shake that feeling I was being watched. I kept glancing back, finding no one there. I walked for some time until I was very close to where the voices and other sounds were coming from just on the other side of a doorway that had no actual door to it. Slowly I peeked around to take a look. Blurred as they were to my eyes, there was no denying two things; one there were quite tall metallic beings in that room busily talking and working away, and two they were working on the cars they had taken from the junkyard. Only one car had my full attention when I laid my eyes upon her and that was Betty Joe. Her doors, hood and trunk lid had been removed; so too had her tires, engine, transmission, and her bench seats. They weren't working on her currently, so I had an unobstructed view. I glanced around the interior of the room, spotting something that would do great as a hiding spot. The beings in the room were so into what they were doing, they certainly didn't look my way as I slipped around the doorway and snuck my way behind a piece of a equipment that I wiggled my way under. Once situated there, I relaxed and watched them work, listening to their language as they spoke to each other. Some time passed, but one of them said something that had all of them stop what they were doing. Then as a group they put down their tools and walked out of the room. Very curious indeed. But I wasn't going to miss my opportunity. Once I didn't hear their footsteps anymore, I wiggled out of my hiding spot and walked straight toward Betty Joe. There was that annoying sense of being watched again, but I shook it off as I stopped by her doorless driver side and placed a hand on her roof. "Hey old girl." I whispered, the tears welled up in my eyes. I slid my hand along her as I walked toward the front, stopping mid-grill and crouching down with my hand on her headlamp, "Missed you."

The sound of footsteps caught my attention, they were coming quick. I rose and jogged toward my hiding spot. I gasped in pain and surprise as I ran into something hard and metallic, staggering back then tipping backwards to land hard on my back. "Fucking son of a bitch." I cussed in pain. There was nothing there and then suddenly there was a figure standing there as it appeared out of thin air. No wait make that two figures as the second stepped out from behind the first.

- 


	3. Ch 3

A few days later

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Jazz and Prowl." Jazz called back.

I got up from my computer and came to the door, Jazz was just beaming as the door opened fully. "If you'd follow us please?" he asked.

I gave a nod, following along. They stopped at several other room doors and offices, asking who was inside to come with them. Eventually they took the group of us to the rec room and had us sit down. I took note of who was among the group: Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Shark, Blaster, Perceptor, Mirage, Hound, Ironhide, and myself. Jazz and Prowl sat down, the latter grinning at the group of us while stating, "So you are probably all wondering why you are here or figured it out by now."

Perceptor spoke up, "I am certain it has everything to do with that kissing experiment of yours."

Prowl gave a nod, "Got it in one, Perceptor."

Jazz chuckled, "Way to cut to the point there Mr. Wizard." he shook his head a bit, still chuckling for a bit, then continued, "So there are twelve of us here. Nice even number I must say. Not too many, not too few. Makes it interesting."

Ironhide huffed softly, "Get to the point."

Prowl spoke with a hint of a smile upon his lip components, "As you all know each of you was asked to select two or three for your top kissers. So sitting here in the room with you are those that you chose, if that isn't apparent already."

Jazz nodded, "Yep. So what we'll have you all do is try to figure out who chose you as their tops. Ask questions that will help you eliminate someone or further someone as a possibility. Take your time about it. No need to rush."

Blaster chimed in, "And then what happens if we figure out who chose us for list?"

Both mechs smiled, though Jazz smiled way more broadly than Prowl. Jazz replied, "Well that is entirely up to whether or not you wish to pursue things with that individual or not. Since the whole experiment was for fun you don't have to take things beyond that, though it would be nice to see more couples around here."

Prowl nodded to that, "So any questions before we kick things off?" he asked.

The group of us became quiet, there was no sound for several moments. Jazz chuckled, "All right then, I want to start it off if you all don't mind, just so you can get a feel for what you can do when it is your turn."

I tried to relax and listen carefully to what questions Jazz was asking, idly wondering how it was that he and Prowl got a turn during that experiment and not already know who chose them. I took note of who was seated next to whom and what they were doing. Body cues were subtle things with these mechs. Jazz asked me a few questions, which I answered honestly. He finished his questioning with Perceptor and sat back grinning.

"Interesting." Jazz said, glancing over at Prowl. "Well I know one of them was you." The SIC smiled and gave a nod. Jazz looked around at each of us, steepling his fingers and making a soft hmm. "Educated guess here, but I'm thinking Sunny and Hound."

Prowl pulled a data pad out of his subspace and looked it over, "I would like to assure you all that I made sure Jazz here did not cheat nor could figure out who he was kissing since I didn't go down the line like he did with you all. I am sure that he did the same for me."

Jazz nodded, "Yep, had to be fair to all concerned."

Prowl found what he was looking for, but hid the data pad away. "Think I'll make you wait awhile to find out."

That earned a round of snickers from a few mechs in the group. Even Prime chuckled in good humor. Jazz pouted a bit then pointed toward me, "We'll go alphabetically so Cuda the floor is all yours.

I had to think about my questions, and did a reverse alphabetic order on the group so I started with Sunstreaker, asking him a specific question relating to if he knew if it was me when he kissed me in any way at all. He gave his answer and I looked to Sideswipe, asking him the same question and so on until I ended with Blaster. Based on their answers, I asked the second question. The ones that figured it out that it was me were asked if knowing this changed how they kissed me versus the mechs they kissed. I listened to their answers and had to think of my next questions carefully. It was so hard to read these mechs. I hadn't known them as long as they had known each other. I smiled; that was the key. I asked each one who they honestly thought would have chosen me as a best kisser. The answers came, carefully worded and honest. "I think I know who picked me then, but I shall radio it to Jazz for verification and decide from there."

Jazz hmmed, "All right, that sounds fair if it is all right with everyone else here."

The group all stated they had no issue with it so I gave my guesses to Jazz over personal radio and he checked the data pad. He grinned and said, "Damn you are scary, Cuda. Right on the button for all guesses."

I gave a nod, wondering what to do with this information. The questioning went on from there of course, when I was asked any I would answer them honestly. Each participant gave their best guess to whom may have chosen them as the best kisser and Jazz would compare it to his data. Whether or not they were right or completely off showed on the mech's face before he even gave the answer. It was certainly an interesting session overall and revealed who was more into the experiment.

Shark was the last to go, and the question he asked first was, "Who here upon being kissed or kissing another experienced sensations in your spark?"

Several of us raised our hands, including myself. He looked thoughtful now, rubbing at his chin. Then he asked, "Did the kiss last the full allotted time that Jazz gave? This to just those of you that raised your hands."

Again hands went up, but not as many as before. A soft hmm from the mech as he lowered his hand from his chin. "Do you think the kiss would have lasted longer if Jazz and Prowl had not intervened. This to those that raised their hands again."

Fewer hands went up. So far I was still in the running on this one. Shark gave a nod and leaned back, he glanced at Jazz and there was a pause as Jazz looked at his data and chuckled. "Half right, half wrong." He smiled and tapped on the data pad, "Half tempted to tell you who really chose you all, but maybe I'll let you simmer on it awhile."

Prime stood up as he peered at Jazz, "That may be for the best for now Jazz. After all it was just an experiment and each of us here may wait before acting on what we learned so far."

Jazz nodded and put the data pad away and stood up. "Well then, see you all later. C'mon Prowl, gonna have to gather then next group up."

So the rest of the week passed and I wasn't bothered by another visit from Jazz and Prowl. That certainly helped me figure out who I had chosen as my top two. I had already determined that I would wait as I was still new to the group and wanted to have some time to learn everything about them as well as their culture. A visit to the rec room soon revealed the experiment had gotten some action going as there were different groups sitting together, more than likely comparing notes and seeing if anything should be pursued or not. Jazz and Prowl were not to be parted though as they sat together, Jazz seeming to be very pleased while pointing out the groupings to Prowl. I took my ration for the day and got out of there, not feeling comfortable with all those hormones going on.

- 


	4. Ch 4

More months passed and I had settled into a routine of getting reports gathered and delivered on a daily basis. All of the newly created were still confined to base for the most part. We did go out now and again under escort of the veterans in the group. The times we did go out was more for weapons training or combat training. The Hot Rod patrol, being smaller than even the minibots of the group, had to train with the shorter of the minibots vets and battle each other when combat training was to be had. It took awhile for the new mechs to get used to the idea it was okay to fight me in combat training since I had to learn just like they did. Ironhide was the main vet for combat training us of a certain height while Brawn dealt with the Hot Rod Patrol. Prime would watch on to see how we progressed. As we got better other vets were brought out to test our skills. It became apparent that as we trained with the vets in combat or weapons that Ironhide and Brawn would make sure things were kept to a battle field type feel. We were encouraged to use the tactics we were taught as if we were fighting the enemy and not one of our own. The vets had no problem putting us on our backs, sides, chests and what have you so we should do the same. By July we had nearly gone through all the vets of the group, except for three which Ironhide said would be our last test because those mechs were known for thinking way outside the box when it came to thinking up of ways to bring down someone in hand to hand combat. The three were Shark, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The twins I knew were going to be trouble, being brothers they would obviously team up against an opponent, but could just as easily take one on one. The meaning of Ironhide's words about how these three would fight was made quickly known as each of us had a turn trying to outwit them as we fought them.

Since I got to watch the mechs go at it first, I had the benefit of learning from them. Or more specifically learning how each vet was fighting so I could use it against them. But as things progressed it was obvious that they didn't quite use the same tactics twice so there some fights that ended with the vet victorious. A couple of the mechs got past Sideswipe, but not past Sunstreaker or Shark. Couple more got past the twins, but not past Shark. Couple more failed all three. One nearly had all three, but Shark pulled such a move on him it had everyone stunned. Finally it was my turn, and I was the last to go too. The three vets didn't seem at all tired; in fact they only looked suitably warmed up. Sideswipe came at me first, as he had with all the others. I was prepared for the unexpected, for there to be no repetitions of previous moves. I wasn't disappointed in that regard. Though I was quite annoyed that he was trying to cop a feel during the fight. I certainly was not going to put up with that and pulled out a move that only a female human would know.. the old knee to the groin. Sideswipe dropped right then and there. Nearly all the mechs stood stunned. Sunstreaker adamantly complained to Ironhide that it was a low blow move; but the old vet would not hear it. Shark though applauded. Sunstreaker turned his ire upon me as he came at me for my next combat test. The mech was letting his anger guide his movements and that was to his detriment. Though I did take a few strikes from him, I certainly made him pay for it. The rest of the newbies were beginning to cheer me on since they had long since learned I wasn't going to hold back my punches and could be an utter bitch when I wished to be. Sunstreaker went down and Ironhide called the fight over.

So it was now Shark and I in the final test. Unlike the twins, Shark was a lot more relaxed as he approached. He was sizing me up critically as he shifted into a stance, flashing a hint of his pointy. I sized him up too, shifting my weight in counterpoint to how Shark was positioned. "Begin." Ironhide stated. It was on quickly enough as we both moved to strike, both of us moving to defend against those strikes. It was eerie, and it got only more so as the fight progressed. Punches and kicks that were issued were countered, it was like we mirrored each other. There was an odd silence from all of those watching. A sweeping kick from Shark was jumped over and my punch following it looked like it might land, but at the last moment Shark jerked and rolled away. He was on his feet in an instant and pivoting on his foot, using the momentum for a high kick. I ducked under and stepped forward, trying for a tackle. Surprisingly it actually connected, my weight and inertia sending him to his back with me on top. That odd spark flux made itself known all during the fight, but it was especially strong with us pressed against each other. It distracted me just long enough for Shark to literally sink his teeth into the side of my neck. Ironhide called an end to the fight right after my scream trailed off and Shark had forcefully yanked his teeth free. I clamped my hand on the wound as energon, lubrication, and coolant leaked from it. The look on Shark's face was immediately repentant, but the damage had already been done. Ironhide helped me to my feet and escorted me to med bay so Ratchet could work on me. As we walked I could hear Prime's tone toward the three vets about their behavior, though I certainly didn't hear it all, I sure got the feeling there was going to be some brig time involved.

The leaks were fixed as were the bite marks and I stayed in med bay until Ratchet was sure there weren't any other issues that would crop up. Meanwhile the rest of the trainees had entered to get any damage taken care of by the others on medical duty. The three vets arrived only after they were all done with all of us and were allowed to leave. As I left and headed toward my room I heard 'clang' three times and all three yell "OW!" one after the other in rapid succession. Ratchet had no doubt flung wrenches and scored. I learned later that once they had been cleared by Ratchet that all three of them were put in the brig in solitary confinement. Prime came to me personally to inform me of this since I was why they were in there. Sideswipe for his trying to cop of feel, Sunstreaker for getting mad at how I dealt with it, and Shark for the neck bite. He asked me how long I thought they should remain there. I thought about it then told him for as long as it took to realize why they were in there and to ask to apologize to me. Prime accepted that and left.

It was the next day that Prime came to my door and asked me to come with him to the brig. Once there he called out, "Who wanted to speak to Barracuda?"

A hand waved out of a brig, I recognized it belonging to Sunstreaker. I headed over to stand at his cell. "Yes Sunstreaker?"

He nodded, "I know I blew my top over a move that I would never even conceive of pulling on another mech, but I respect the fact that you did so since my brother was getting a bit too grabby for his own good. So I just wanted to say that I was sorry for losing my cool with you and attacking you in anger. It won't happen again."

I took a few moments then said, "I accept your apology."

A movement of a hand off to my left drew my attention; "Uhm Barracuda?" came Sideswipe's voice.

I walked over to his cell, "Yes Sideswipe?"

"Er... well... I know I shouldn't have... you know... tried to touch you inappropriately while we were fighting. I guess it's been too long since any of us fought a femme and... well... it was a bit of a turn on. Still though, I should have fought more appropriately and not let my hands wander like that unless they were invited to do so. I won't do it again. I really am sorry for what I did and hope you'll forgive me."

I crossed my arms, considering for awhile, then nodded, "All right, I accept your apology." I waved Prime over to me.

Prime walked over, "So did you get what you wanted Barracuda."

I smiled a hint, "Yes sir. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have realized their error and apologized."

He nodded and opened their cell doors, "Then you two are free to go. But I warn you again do NOT pull what you did again."

They both saluted, "Yes sir." then ran out of there.

I glanced toward the last cell. Prime put a hand on my shoulder, intoning, "He is not ready to speak to you yet. He told me earlier that he knew what he did was wrong, but it was better he remain in solitary until he felt it was appropriate to follow your request for release."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Very well. Let me know when he's ready sir."

Prime nodded, taking his hand off my shoulder and I headed off back to my room.

A week later

I took the initiative to head into the brig area and stopped at the cell where Shark was being held. "So you about done punishing yourself Shark?" I asked.

Shark was lying back on the cell berth, quite still. "If you mean am I going to apologize and say what needs to be said to spring myself then no I'm not done."

I frowned, hands going to my hips, "Really. And what if I say you are done?"

"Still ain't coming out." Shark replied.

"Fine then Shark. Sulk all you want, but we both know Prime will not let you sit in there forever and he can order you to be done with it. I've already moved on from it. You should too." I told him then left him to his solitary confinement.

Another week passed, Prime had to step in and order Shark to state why he was in there to me and that he was sorry. Which he did grudgingly, then went straight to his room. Over the next two weeks the only time anyone saw Shark was to take his patrol shift.

A knock at my door stirred me out of recharge, "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Shark. Can I come in?" he asked.

I shifted myself up to a seated position and called out, "Come in." The door opened and he walked into my dark room. "Lights to 10 percent." I intoned. The lights dimmed on, giving just enough light to see him standing there near the door. In his right hand was a bouquet of flowers.

He walked over and set them in the hand thrown vase that was given to me for Valentines, "Happy belated birthday."

I was stunned a moment, then nodded, "Thank you Shark." I shifted over to sniff at the flowers, "Hard to believe I've been here a year already."

He watched me quietly then said, "One of many Barracuda. By the way, sorry about the bite to the neck."

I looked up at him, "You already apologized for that."

"Under orders." Shark stated, "This is when I would have been ready to offer it as I figured this would have been enough time in solitary."

I got up, "I see, then I accept your apology. Again."

He nodded, "Good. Oh, by the way, I overheard Jazz and Prowl talking to Prime. Seems Jazz will be giving out the results of his data collection on that experiment of his back in February. Prime told them to keep it low key so I expect it will probably be a written note or a radio call."

I moved over to the vase and picked up the vase to take it over to a set it nearer to my berth, "Figures he couldn't let it rest. Thanks for letting me know."

Shark replied, "Sure thing. I'll let you get back to your recharge." He turned toward the door, which opened up and he headed out.

- 


	5. Ch 5

The next day I got a note from Jazz with the results of which mechs had my kiss in their top two or three. I wasn't exactly surprised by the revelation as I already guessed them previously. A visit to the rec room showed me that the others had received their results as well. Prime beckoned me to come over to where he and Ironhide were seated so I headed over there.

"I've been thinking we need to add a few more femmes to the group, so would you like to go on an expedition to a junkyard with us?" he asked.

I was relieved this wasn't about my putting him on my top three. "I'd like that very much sir. When do you plan on going?" I asked.

"Tonight, I'll notify the usual crew. Be ready to go at 2300." Prime intoned.

"I will do so sir." I replied.

"Oh and Barracuda, you were on my list." Prime admitted.

Okay that I hadn't expected since I only had the names of my top three. So I nodded, "As were you, sir." I offered softly.

He looked faintly surprised, but nodded back. "See you tonight."

I walked back to the energon cooler to get a ration, looked around a moment, then headed out. I bumped into Shark nearly literally. "Oh, sorry Shark." I offered, trying to go around him.

But he cut me off. "Your kiss is on my list." he murmured.

For the second time I had not expected something, those words in that exact order made the Hall and Oates song pop into my head. I nodded to him, "You didn't have to tell me that you know."

He looked up at me, "I know. Just that one of the three on my list gave me the spark surges. I can't just ignore that." he drew closer, I took a step back. He frowned slightly, "But I can wait."

I stepped around him, this time he did not cut me off, "Good, hope you are patient." I offered.

He didn't reply to that as I headed down to my room to ponder over this information.

11pm that night

I arrived at the ship's entry where a group of mechs stood waiting on me. It was the exact same group that I had followed them a year ago. Leading the group was Ultra Magnus, selected for a dual role of being the car carrier of the group and ability to take a leader role. He nodded toward me and transformed, the rest of the group following suit. I decided to stick closest to Bumblebee who was in the middle of the group. Ultra Magnus had given us our marching orders on the drive over. We headed out to a city about an hours' drive from the ship and found the junkyard. Bumblebee was sent out to scout it and distract any canines in place. We waited until he gave the all clear then headed inside. I would look for any whole vehicles in decent condition alongside Windcharger. Bumblebee would keep an eye on the perimeter. The rest would search for any large pieces of metal that could be used.

Windcharger and I moved around the junkyard, checking the piles of cars for any that hadn't been partially crushed. This proved a bit of a challenge, but eventually we came across a few that may have been recent arrivals as they were not as dusty as the other wrecks. Windcharger used his magnetism to float the wreck and I would push it up into the carrier section of Ultra Magnus. We filled the bottom section in less than ten minutes. The others were piling large sheets of metal that could be used for other bodies or on the ship itself. By the time Windcharger and I had the top half of the Magnus' carrier filled, there was a good sized pile that was ready to go. Windcharger used his magnetism to set the pile on an empty space on the upper tier of Magnus' carrier and held it there while a few of the others lashed it into place. All of thirty minutes passed and we were out of the junkyard to head toward home.

I was rather pleased with myself as we drove along. I had found a near identical twin to my first car as a human that was in very good condition. It wasn't hard at all to get Windcharger to help me load her aboard Ultra Magnus. We were met by the rest of the crew when we came into the ship, we soon had Ultra Magnus unloaded of his burden. The medics and engineers were already looking at the vehicles. I stepped over to Ratchet and Wheeljack and beckoned them to follow me over to the orange car that I picked out specifically.

"Would you make her into a femme?" I asked them.

Ratchet nodded, "Well that was the plan Barracuda, but why this one in particular?"

"She is like my first car when I was human. Just call it silly whimsy." I replied.

Wheeljack intoned, "We'll arrange for her to be a femme."

I smiled and left them to their work. With the junk cars and metal unloaded everyone but them and the engineers were left to discuss what they were going to do. Not surprisingly the group ended up in the rec room with most of the others to celebrate the finds and the upcoming new lives that would come of our efforts.

Jazz announced, "Let us not forget we are celebrating the first year of our newest additions to our group."

That met with further cheers and the vets gave us yearlings a toast, pats on the back, and all that. It was nice to be acknowledged in that way.

Within a week the junkyard wreckers and some metal had been shaped into bodies that were ready for a spark. Prime asked me to come and witness it. I stood by his side and that of the engineers as the medics fueled everyone up then instilled each body with a spark. I had a different perspective on the whole process, still though I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I saw the orange Plymouth come to life and transform for the first time. The new femmes and mech introduced themselves; Prime introduced himself, the engineers and medics in the room, as well as myself. He asked me to give them the grand tour, which I happily accepted. As we ran into others in the ship I would do the introductions. At the communications center I found Blaster with his tapes.

Blaster smiled to the new communications mech and his group of four femme cassettes, "You all will be working with me and my boys."

The new mech, named Bebop, grinned at that as I spoke up. "After the tour okay Blaster? I need to swing them by Ironhide so their get their room assignments."

Blaster gave a nod, "No problem, check you five later."

My next stop was Ironhide's office, where he was waiting for me and the group. I did introductions and he offered each a smile as he gave out room assignments. I was happy to hear that the orange femme, Tracer, would be in the room next to mine. Bebop got the room next to her; his tapes would be bunking with him. The five Hydrobots each got a room next to each other, but down the hall from the rest of the group. We finished the tour with me showing them to their rooms.

The next day the new group got their assignments for who they would be working under. I could tell Bebop and Blaster were going to be friends right off. Their tapes seemed to be getting along with each other well. Tracer was put under Smokescreens supervision. The Hydrobots got Seaspray since he was one of very few in the group that could handle the water. I was taken by surprise by Seaspray who told me I'd be under him as well. I asked why and he told me the medics had altered my car form during building so it could dive under the water like a submarine. I stuck around with the Hydrobots as Seaspray explained what we'd be doing for our assignment. Shark walked in to join us to listen in and then asked us to follow him to the nearby lake.

I mentally recalled a time when that lake had been full of volcanic ash and trees, but that had been over some decades ago, so seeing the lake glittering blue in the fading sunlight was pleasant. Shark headed in first and signaled for the rest of us to follow. Seaspray joined us as well to supervise as we all learned how to handle our underwater capable forms. We spent the entire night in the lake and came back to the ship before the sun rose. I bid my new neighbors a good evening and turned in for a recharge.

- 


	6. Ch 6

You know how things like talking or other noises sound muffled when your ears are just barely under the water? That is what I was hearing right now. The fact I was hearing anything at all though struck as the horrid realization of that I just died and maybe this was the beginning of the afterlife I was listening to... not quite in focus yet because it took awhile for the soul to transition over. That made sense to me. What didn't was I saw nothing but blackness now. The light had gone after a time. The sensation of pain had gone when that light came into being and remained nothing more than a very bad memory. Slowly the voices gained a little clarity. The clearer it got, the more I realized it wasn't English, but that mechanical language of those beings that had me as their guest. As it got even clearer, I then became astonished that I could understand what was being said.

" she should be awake." Ratchet said.

"You sure you hooked up everything right? Maybe we missed something in our rush?" asked Wheeljack.

"Would you stay still please!" came the overly loud shout to my right from Grapple.

"Not my fault you don't know how to handle a transformation cog with one hand." snapped back mystery voice.

My vision came up so fast I wasn't even aware I had opened my eyes. Wait a damn minute why wasn't I oh there it is whew... for a second there thought I wasn't breathing. Hmm heart seems to be having an odd cadence there. Damn where did these guys get human drugs to kill off pain so thoroughly. This went through my head so fast it should have made my mind spin as Ratchet's smiling face crept into my vision.

"I'd say she's awake now. Now we need you to take it nice and easy okay? This is going to be very strange to you for awhile." he said.

I found that such an odd statement that I smiled and replied, "Says the guy that.." I verbally froze as the voice that I heard coming out of my mouth did NOT sound like my own. Ratchet patted me somewhere and that location made it even more confusing than my voice being off as my mind told me he just patted me on my hood. The sexual connotations for a hood on a female human aside, it didn't make any logical sense until he spoke again.

"Says your medic, that's who. Now you stay put while we do some tests okay?" he asked.

I just mm hmmed as I tried to figure things out. Mystery voice though broke my chain of thought quickly, "Good to know what I did saved her."

"And you could have killed yourself in the process." Grapple pointed out, "Okay try transforming now."

There was a transformation sequence off to my right that seemed to freeze up a moment, then continue. "Okay that could have gone so much better." quipped mystery voice.

"What do you mean you saved me?" I asked, butting in since the medics were scanning me and looking at the readings.

I couldn't see him, since he was outside of my vision thanks to the hovering medics, but mystery voice explained. "Well you were shot and closed your optics on me. Your ventilations were getting shallow and labored. I figured you'd be going to the Well if I didn't do something. So I transformed and opened my spark chamber, broke off a small piece and put it in the hole in your chest. Then I leaned over you and let my spark infuse the piece until the medics showed up and starting yelling."

"Could have killed yourself breaking off that piece like that and you know it." Grapple huffed.

Ratchet pitched in, "Not to mention our guest here could have died from the spark energy exposure. Carbon life forms and silicon ones were probably never meant to interact on such a level."

"And yet there she is in that tank of a car " mystery voice commented.

"Woah hold up now " I interjected, "What do you mean IN?"

Wheeljack sighed off to my left then stood in front of me. "Transform and find out."

Something in my mind responded to that command. The utterly alien sensation of gears churning and parts moving crossed my mind as well as entered my hearing. The ground lurched from about four feet off the ground to somewhere around 20 some feet. There was a series of gasps from the gathered group. The reality of this was soon replaced by the fact that not only was I seeing things from a new perspective that it sounded like the transformation sequence came from me and as I moved my hands up to look at them the full realization hit me what IN truly meant. I was shocked, stunned, surprised, and bewildered. When I looked away from my hands, turning my head to look toward the medics that was then the horror of why I was IN came into view. There was a lurch inside my body, then another, then finally I expelled what looked like some sort of glowing liquid out of my mouth. Then I ran. Transforming just as I hit the door jam and I didn't look back or stop despite the yells for me to halt and come back.

Some hours later.

The gentle lapping of ocean waves had been my solace for some time now. I sat there, arms looped around my knees, gazing off into the darkness that was only pierced by the moon light playing on the wave action. I had long since ignored the traffic behind me on a roadway perhaps a mile back. The soft rumble of an engine turned off perhaps 20 feet behind me.

"How did I know I would find you here." said mystery voice. I transformed into vehicle form, engine roaring to life. His reaction was immediate as his engine purred back to life as he said, "You can run all you want, but eventually you gotta come back to the ship. If you don't then you'll run out of energy and die."

I rolled my front tires into the ocean waves. "I should be dead anyway so what difference does it make. You guys didn't have the right to play God!"

I sensed him rolling up beside me, then even further into the water. "Hey now, I've been there remember? Was nothing more than a shell of my former self... a collection of boxes in a frigging storage closet for Primus sake. Don't you think I had those very same thoughts of how I should be dead and how could they keep me alive?"

I pulled up some more until all four tires were in the water. "It's not the same. To them you are a warrior they needed, who already has the experience and training needed to survive battles. But me what in the name of Jesus were they thinking a human in a body of one of you? I'm no warrior. I don't have that battle experience and training. Why even bother?"

There was silence for a moment as he pulled way out in front of me and then transformed into what I quickly identified as a submarine. He bobbed there, then softly he answered, "Because there are greater things in store for you."

I snorted, "God that sounds so utterly contrived."

"It's the truth." came the murmured response from him.

"Oh yeah, and who's truth is it huh?" I asked, backing out of the water now.

"You know that tiny whisper of a voice that you can hear if only you chose to listen to it? That's whose truth I speak of and despite the fact that I questioned it for about two seconds, I still did what I had to do to keep you alive so the docs could transfer into the form you have now."

"Right. You tore off a piece of that thing you called a spark and put it inside me. Then infused me with it. So I guess I should thank you and I still don't know your name." I huffed.

He laughed softly, "Still don't know yours."

"Touch ." I murmured, sighing as I backed away then put myself into park. "Go play in the water for awhile, maybe I'll have an answer to my name when you get back."

"Gonna be here when I get back then?" he asked.

"Like you said, I have to go back to base eventually. May as well go back with an escort." I replied.

He hmmed and stated, "See you in a bit then." then he dove under the waves.

Some time passed and I swear I saw a shark fin cruise by a couple times and then head straight for the beach. But as it got closer I could see more than just a fin, in fact that fin was attached to a head and eventually to a figure heading toward me in the moonlight.

"So got a name?" he asked. That was mystery voice all right as his light green optical band looked down toward me.

"I think so, yes. There's a song I rather like and it seems to fit, but I think I'd like to bounce it off you first. How does Barracuda sound?" I inquired.

There was a soft chuckle from him as he transformed into his vehicle form and flipped his head lamps around as they flickered on, "I'd say it's a good compliment to the name I have chosen. Call me Shark."

I snickered softly, "I think you putting your spark in me like you did influenced me, so I'm so blaming you for my inspired name."

He murmured, "Wouldn't have it any other way, let's roll. I already radioed in that I found you and we'd be heading back."

The drive was a long one, but we passed it with conversation as I questioned him about what I should expect now that I was one of his species. Suffice it to say we were greeted at the ship's entrance by most of the crew.

"Good to see you back, I understand that you chosen a new name for yourself." Optimus Prime said as we both transformed before him.

I gave a little nod, "Yes I have I suppose the medics want to make sure that everything is functioning in this new body of mine as it should be?"

"They would, when they are not occupied with the remaining wounded." he reached out to snag Shark by the shoulder who was making an attempt to sneak inside unnoticed, "As for you, good work finding her. I'd like to ask you to be her guide when it comes to our species. Think you can handle that sort of responsibility?"

Shark gave him a smile that had a hint of pointy teeth to it, "Already handled, so consider it my honor sir."

Optimus nodded, "Good to hear it." then he looked toward the others, "Everyone back inside, we got work to do." As the group slowly headed inside, he looked back toward me. "If you would come with me?"

I nodded, "Of course." I followed him down the hallways until he stopped at a door and pressed his hand to the keypad.

"This will be your quarters. You can decorate it as you see fit. I'll arrange for you to get a computer and data pad so you'll be able to read up on our culture and everything else you'd ever want to know about our species." Optimus stated.

I stepped inside the room and looked around as the lights came on. "Thank you."

He explained how to turn the lights on and off, as well as dim or brighten them. He showed me how the recharge berth worked and explained what it was for as well as how long I should typically rest upon it to get an adequate recharge in. He briefly went over what to pay attention to if I got a notice from my neural net about certain things like needing to refuel or having some sort of mechanical issue. Then he told me where I could find the energon dispensers as well as the rec room of the ship.

"I think that shall cover it for now until Shark can give you a more thorough tour of the ship. For now, why don't you get a recharge cycle in while you are waiting for the medics to have time to do your check up." Optimus suggested.

I smiled a bit, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Thank you."

He nodded and departed the room. I programmed the recharge berth and then sat down, commanded the lights to dim down to about 10% of normal light, then lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

- 


	7. Ch 7

It was the knock at my door that woke me up. "Yes?" I called out.

"It's Grapple, we are ready to do your checkup now." came the answer from beyond the door.

"Coming." I called back and headed to the door, pressing the pressure pad to open it.

He smiled and nodded to me, "After you. Let's see if you remember how to get there."

The tease to his tone earned him a smile, "Probably could find it blindfolded." I stated.

The check up was something I was sort of dreading, I wasn't too keen on them as a human and I expected to soon learn not to be too keen on them here as well. Sitting on the med table I listened intently to every word as Ratchet and Wheeljack explained what scans they were taking, they asked me to perform different physical tasks as well as mental ones, then came the part that freaked me out a bit. Removing my chest/torso area, which essentially was my hood in car mode, they accessed what they called the laser core where the spark was contained.

"Wait... how did I get a spark?" I asked, bewildered by this as they found a small mirror so I could see inside myself. There was the smallest shard of light within the space that was many times larger than it.

Wheeljack explained, "That there is the piece that Shark broke off of himself. We think that when he put it inside your human body and infused his spark energy into you to keep you alive that your personality and such transferred over."

I stared at that tiny shard, then asked, "Is it going to get any bigger?" After all Shark's had seemed huge when I was human.

Ratchet hmmed, then slowly nodded. "We believe it will. The crystal shard should replicate itself over time until your spark is full size."

Shark poked his head in, "She nearly done? Prime said I have to give her the grand tour."

Unconsciously I had covered my opened chest like I would have if I were topless and a guy walked in on me.

Wheeljack turned toward him, "A few more minutes, you stay out there for her."

He nodded and disappeared from sight. The medics finished their work and put my armor back on, then sent me on my way for the tour.

Shark grinned slightly, just a hint of those pointy teeth of his visible, "So I think we should start from the entrance and work our way through." he stated as he led the way.

I had no issue with that, following along as he told me what was behind each door. I took note of every empty room and every one that was occupied. Eventually we came back toward the entrance but stopped short of it. "I saved the best for last." he told me as he gestured that I follow.

I had noticed he hadn't led me down a short hallway where I could hear voices coming from a room at the end of it.

So when we got there, he gestured at the gathered group, "The rec room."

Those who were taking a break from working on fixing the ship were sitting around in small groups, chatting and sipping on a glowing liquid.

"What's that stuff they are drinking?" I asked.

"Oh that's energon. Didn't Prime tell you how to operate the cooler?" Shark inquired.

"Well yes, just not what I expected is all." I replied.

Shark moved over to the cooler to get a couple small containers, offering me one. "Give it a try, going to have to get used to it after all."

I hmmed softly, taking a cautious sip. The taste wasn't bad, but it was different from anything else I ever drank in my life. Neither sweet nor sour, not spicy or bland. It was a sort of an oddly pleasant middle ground of palatable. "Not bad." I commented.

There was a groan from a few mechs, a rather jubilant Jazz snickered, "Pay up mechs! I won the bet!"

I eyed the mech. Shark spoke up for me, "Really? You bet on what this time? A spit take versus not?"

Jazz just grinned as he got his winnings, "Of course I bet no, just call it a really educated guess."

I idly tapped the container I was holding, murmuring, "You know Jazz, you didn't quite earn the right to not call me ma am before... so perhaps for a time you shall be calling me Mistress hm?"

Jazz lost that smile for a moment, then it slowly crept back upon his lips as he approached me. "All right then, Mistress it is." he made a courtly sort of bow, complete with flourish of his arms and hands.

I smirked, "Damned straight."

Now there was a loud clap and a hoot from the corner, "Second bet won by yours truly." that came from Cliffjumper.

I sighed and asked, "Do I want to know?" peering hard at him as I sipped on the energon in my container.

For a moment the minibot looked positively mollified by the gaze I gave him, then he grinned and said, "Uhm no Mistress?"

I smirked behind the cup, "Good mech."

Shark just chuckled, then commented, "Never seen this lot behave this quickly. Usually takes Prime " then he stopped and saluted, "Hello sir."

"Shark. Everyone." came that deep voice, "I trust the tour is complete?"

The mech nodded, "Yes sir, all toured out and squared away."

"Good. Finish your break everyone. We need to finish repairs before the end of the solar cycle." there was a short pause as he looked toward me, "If you would like to pitch in, we would welcome your assistance."

I smiled and nodded, "I would be happy to help."

"Excellent." he replied, then turned and headed out.

The rest of the day, or solar cycle to them, was spent working on repairing the ship and getting everything back to normal. We also spent time erecting an exterior warning system that wouldn't call attention to itself from any inquisitive humans hiking around the area as well as getting a better shield system put into place. By the end of said solar cycle, which was nearly midnight, we were all dirty, grimy, but had accomplished all the tasks set to us.

"Hit the wash racks when you can everyone and make sure to get an energon ration in before recharge." Prime announced.

I glanced at Shark with an inquisitive look. "Could you show me how to use the wash racks?" I asked him as he caught that look.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

The group of us headed to the wash racks, which was what I would consider the world's largest shower facility I have ever seen. No tile floor though. Just the smooth metal walls, floor and ceiling that made up the ship. The shower heads were of two different types from what I could tell from a distance. As I watched the others take to them Shark began to explain it all to me.

"See the panel there. It's split up into two parts. The right side controls the sonic shower, which are the wider and shallower heads. The sonics use sound vibration to help remove the lighter dirt and grime from not just your external armor, but inside you as well. Comes in really handy if you got a bunch of dirt crammed into a knee or elbow joint. The panel on the left is for a mild chemical agent that comes out of the narrower heads. You can adjust the level of sonics and chemicals from low to high. I can show you that more in depth when you get a turn."

I nodded as I observed the first five mechs program out their wash racks and watched the showers spring to life. The cleansers had an addition to it, small arms with brushes come out to scrub away at their armor. I chuckled, "Sort of like a car wash, but standing up." I remarked.

"Car wash?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have to take you to one some time." I said, "Should be experienced and not explained."

He nodded, "Fair enough. As you can see the cleanser chemical solution gets sprayed on and the scrubbers come out to remove as much dirt as possible, then another mist of rinsing agent is applied. The process can be repeated until the dirt is all gone. If you want you can opt for a wax mist and dry. But knowing most of these guys, they'll probably drip dry and do a hands on wax later."

I hmmed softly to that comment as the first group finished and the second group stepped in. They weren't in there that long really. Perhaps as long as a cash wash if my estimation wasn't far off. Offhand I asked, "Is the chemical, rinse, or wax at all warm or even hot?"

Shark stared at me a moment and then nodded. "Oh yeah, sure."

Eventually my turn came up and Shark stepped up to the wash rack with me. He told me how to control the sonics first and stood by just in case it was too much for me. Cautioning me to take it on a low to get used to it was advice I took as sound so I kept it low so my body would get adjusted, then slowly turning it up. I found where my tolerance level was quickly enough so adjusted down so it was below it yet removing the light amount of dirt. Then he showed me how to adjust the chemical part of it, including temperature, amount sprayed, if it was misted or more of an actual shower effect. I played with it awhile until I got it exactly where I wanted it. Then he showed me how to control the scrubber arms so that it was a pleasant experience. Then the instructions for the rinsing agent was a 'do it like the cleanser, just press these buttons'. This done he asked if I wanted to know how to do the wax and dry, which of course I did. He went through that and I got a nice hot wax job as well as all dried. I glanced at him, half way smeared with now muddy dirt and halfway still dry dirt. "Get your shower there, Mister Jaws, I'm heading to the rec room."

He cocked his head, "Mister Jaws? Hmmm. I like it."

I chuckled, "Good." Moving off to the rec room and leaving him alone there in the wash racks.

There was an odd hush that fell upon the group as I came into the rec room which lasted exactly 2.53 seconds, then the discussion picked up again. I got myself some energon and settled onto a couch. The group quieted again when Prime came in with Shark, both chatting quietly with each other. Apparently the Autobot leader, who had got as grimy and dirty as the rest of us, had taken to the wash racks after I had left. Since the couch I was on had room, the two headed over with their rations. Prime sat down to my left and Shark to my right. That old feeling of being out of place, the wall flower, the shy one, the one that everyone used to mostly ignore... well the latter one was replaced by everyone paying attention to me. That made my uneasy feeling slightly worse, but I smiled and bore it quietly. I chatted with the two mechs beside me, Prime was complimentary of my work ethic and Shark snickered about how I put so many mechs into place it was like I was brandishing a verbal whip. Eventually though I got up and bade them a good night. Then I paused at the door jamb as I heard someone whisper something that I thought I'd never hear no I imagined that had to be tired from the long day. But I turned toward Prime, calmly saying, "I'd like my human body to be given to my family so it can be put to rest, can we arrange that tomorrow?"

Prime nodded. "Yes, of course."

Then I departed, headed toward my room, entered and turned off the lights to sit in the dark. For the first time in this body I cried.

- 


	8. Ch 8

When I awoke some time later it was early morning and I was ready to deal with the business of getting my human body to my family. I walked to where I saw it last, but didn't find it there. Though Ratchet was there so I asked about it and he told me it had been readied for transport and should be with Trailbreaker. So I want to the mechs room and knocked, he answered and nodded.

"Ready to go then?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be." I replied.

I led the way to where my Mother's house. She probably was still asleep so we took pains to be quiet about off loading. I put a note with the boxed up body that I had written up before I had gone into recharge the night previous. I hoped it would help lessen the shock. Then we left and Trailbreaker did his best to lift my morose mood. By the time we got back to base, I was feeling emotionally better about it and hopeful for my future with these mechs.

After what I thought I heard the night before, I had determined what I was going to do if I heard anything that sounded 'sexually inappropriate' when it came to comments about me. So when I got to the rec room, a number of the mechs were hanging out there. Shark though was sitting by himself, looking relaxed with a ration held casually in his hand. I approached him and sat down.

"So not in a mixing mood, Mister Jaws?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh I can mix, just cannot make them mix ya know." he replied.

I considered that a moment then replied, "True. So tell me about some of these mechs here. I should learn about my fellows, yes?"

He nodded to that, and proceeded to give me the information on each in the room. The fact that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were twin brothers didn't really surprise me. Though I was thinking they were fraternal twins since they sure weren't identical looking, though they did have the same vehicle forms. He finished talking about them just as Perceptor walked in and headed over to us.

"Barracuda I have your data pad and computer ready to go in your room. Take this." he offered me a small data chip, "It has information on how to access various databases aboard the ship and how to send an inquiry back to Cybertron for other information."

I took the chip and nodded, "Thank you Perceptor. I think I'll give the computer a whirl now and start getting familiar with your species." I looked to Shark, "Thanks for your intel there Mister Jaws."

He nodded, "No problem."

I rose and headed off to my room. Once there I would spend the rest of the solar cycle learning all I could. I learned a lot about each individual mech that was in the ship with me. The accolades and commendations, their long storied careers, their beginnings, and even how well they did in Academy. Anything and everything I could find was easy enough to access. That done I focused on the planet itself, looking at the overall history of it, the social structure, the political process, places of interest, important figures throughout their history and so on. Investigating what sorts of things their kind would enjoy doing; reading, writing, socializing at gatherings like parties or gladiatorial combat, sparring, and of course a variety of mental or physical games. There was no real mention of how they created their own kind other than what I had seen with my own eyes as a human. There was a religious belief in a being called Primus, so I investigated that a bit to see it there were any 'thou shalt not' sort of commandments in a text that came from the Temple of Primus. There were a few, but nothing mentioning stuff that I would find in the human Bible. I took a recharge break and started up again after an energon ration.

I tried a different approach to what I really wanted to know. I looked into the Academy and what it all entailed. Then I looked to see if there was anything before Academy that equated to a youngsters education. It took a little while of hunting it down, but in the older databases there was mention of schools teaching 'younglings and sparklings' the same things I had learned earlier about their culture and history. I searched for any teacher notes, journals, lesson plans and the like to see what else they would have taught slightly older younglings. Eventually I found what I was looking for, but it was so vague that it left me frustrated. I could ask, but I figured that I may not get the straight answer I wanted and needed. It was almost like they were either not sexual beings at all, which totally made what I thought I heard totally invalid, or they didn't talk about it except maybe very casually and without me around to hear it.

I would have to hope that a femme showed up from their world that I could talk to about it. Until then, I could certainly do some self-exploration if I really wanted to do so. Right now though, I had to talk to Prime. I headed out of my room and went to where his office was... finding the door open. "Optimus?"

"Come in." he replied, "What brings you by to see me?"

I approached him as I replied, "Well I was wondering how I could contribute. I don't have the training necessary to fight with your warriors, though I would be willing to learn. Until then, I would like to assist in some way so I feel like I'm earning my keep."

Optimus studied me a long moment as he seemed to think that over then replied. "Well how about I have you act as a data pad gatherer and deliverer for the Chain of Command. Sometimes we don't have the time to go to those mechs that report directly to us and things tend to pile up because we are trying to track down a mech for his reports. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Sounds good to me sir. I already know who is in your Chain of Command and who reports directly to them so I could certainly do so without any issues." I replied.

He chuckled softly, "Made good use of that computer and data pad already I see. Excellent. How about I start you off going to each under my command to see if they have reports to give to me and ask if they need you to track down any late reports that haven't been delivered yet."

I nodded, "I'll do that sir. Thank you." I headed out to the science area since it was the closest to Primes' office. Perceptor was busy at work as I entered, "Hello Perceptor. Prime has assigned me to get reports he needs from you. Have anything for him?"

"A good cycle Barracuda, I do indeed have a few for him." he replied and walked over to his desk to pick them up. "Thank you for getting these, I've been terribly busy."

"No problem at all. Any reports you need from the mechs that report to you?" I inquired.

He hmmed thoughtfully, "Well Wheeljack and I are working on something together and I've been waiting to hear back from him about it so if you see him ask him for a report on that, it would be greatly appreciated."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Later Perceptor."

My next stop would be the medical bay. Wheeljack and Ratchet were doing some work on getting a download from their home planet so they could get updated software as well as just receiving news and communications. "Hello you two. I came to pick up reports from you both. Perceptor would like one from you Wheeljack concerning a project you are working on. Prime needs reports from you Ratchet. Also are there any reports you need from anyone?"

Wheeljack fumbled around and found a data pad to hand me. "That's for Perceptor."

Ratchet also handed over a couple data pads, "I could use a report from Grapple and Trailbreaker."

I nodded, "All right. See you soon." Next stop was Prowl's office. Unlike Prime, his door was closed. With a good number of data pads in my arms I decided to use my foot to attempt knocking at it. But instead of my foot doing so, the door opened. What I saw and heard for the period of time it took for the door to open and close on its own certainly gave me an answer to their sexuality. Feeling like I was flushing from helm to toe I headed over to Grapple's room, who smiled to me when he met me at the door.

"Ratchet radioed you'd be stopping by. This is the report for him." then he glanced at my full arms, tucking it into a spot. "I think you should get those delivered though."

I nodded and smiled, "Oh I will. Got another stop to make then I ll deliver these. Talk later." Off to Trailbreaker's room who was stepping out of his room so he gave me his data pad. "Thanks. Better deliver these, I'm running out of arm room." I went back toward the medical bay to deliver the data pads from Grapple and Trailbreaker to Ratchet, from there I went to Perceptor's lab to give him the data pad from Wheeljack. My last stop for the moment was Prime's office. "Here are your reports sir. I wasn't able to get anything from Prowl though."

"Oh? Was his door locked?" Optimus replied as he took the data pads from me.

"Well no sir it wasn't locked... I just didn't want to... uhm... I'm not sure how to say this to be honest sir." I replied, feeling like I was flushing again.

Optimus hmmed softly, "You don't have to explain. Prowl usually is very good about delivering his reports. I'll let it slide this time. Are you done then?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Very well. Why don't you go to the command center and report to Ironhide, I am sure he can set you up with something else to do." Prime stated.

"I'll do that sir." I replied and headed off to the command center. Ironhide was there with Blaster, Shark, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Ironhide smiled and nodded toward me, "Good cycle Barracuda. Prime told me you'd be coming on over. Was just about assign some patrol duties if you feel up to one?"

"Patrol duty? Sounds all right." I replied.

He looked down at his data pad. "Let's see here. You two " glancing up toward the twins, "You get the southeast through the southwest perimeter." then looking toward Blaster, "You and your boys can do the southeast through the northeast." Then looking toward Shark, "I think I'll have you show Barracuda how patrol works, taking the northeast through the northwest. I'll be taking the northwest through the southwest. Any questions?" There was no reply from the gathering. "Then get going. Report back here at the end of your patrol shift."

I followed Shark out of the ship and we headed off toward the beginning of our patrol area. I asked him about what a patrol entailed and what I may expect to happen. He explained that normally patrol was to check for signs of Decepticon or human activity that got too close to the ship and that it was possible we could run into a lone Decepticon that was trying to spy on the ship from a distance. If we did run into one, he was quite adamant that he'd handle it. I understood his caution as I had no training to deal with the enemy; though I expressed interest in learning. Of course he told me that was up to Prime, but he'd do some weapons exercises with me on the sly so I at least knew how to shoot a gun or rifle. The first few hours of patrol were quiet. There was no sign of human campers or Cons sneaking around. Toward the end of the shift things changed as we headed back toward the ship on the last sweep of our patrol.

"Hold up." Shark said.

I came to a stop as I asked, "What is it?"

"Got a couple blips on my scanner that are coming up as possible Decepticons." he replied.

"I'll hang back here if you want me to stay out of sight." I told him.

He hmmed softly, "That'd be for the best. I'm gonna try to get close enough to see who it is so I can report it in."

With that he rolled off into the distance, I waited where I stopped. It wasn't long before I heard weapons fire. Perhaps a minute passed, then it got quiet for a moment before I heard something that could have passed for jets flying overhead. Looking upward I could see a couple figures departing. I remained where I was, expecting for Shark to roll up. Minutes passed, no Shark. I rolled toward where I heard the shots come from and spotted smoke coming up. I hurried toward it and spotted Shark lying on his stomach. Transforming I got my hands under him to roll him over. The reason for the smoke was coming from a hole his chest. It looked very bad. He was out cold from what I could tell so I mustered all my strength and lifted him off the ground. I walked back to base with him in my arms, he didn't stir once. I took him straight to medical bay, Ratchet looked shocked for a second as I came in, then came over to take Shark from me. Wheeljack came in a minute later. They shooed me off so they could focus on what they had to do.

It wasn't too long after that that Prime found me to talk to me about what happened. Once my report was done he suggested I try to relax and assured me Shark would be fine. Somehow that only comforted me a little bit as I was used to how frail human life was and the image of him being three boxes in a closet was still fresh in my mind.

I tried to take my mind off of it by sitting in the rec room, sipping on energon and listening to the conversations going on. The twins were arm wrestling each other. The minibots were watching on, having picked sides and cheering on their favorite. When Jazz sat down next to me I hadn't realized how absorbed I was in watching the group as he surprised me pretty badly.

"Hey could we talk?" he asked. I gave him a nod, not really able to look the mech in the optics. "Alone?" he continued. I froze a moment, then swallowed the rest of my energon down and rose. He took that as a hint and led me off to a nearby room. "I wanted to apologize for earlier." Oh so that's what this was about me seeing him with Prowl in the mech's office getting all... er... yeah... dammit not the image I wanted in my head at that moment.

"Why are you apologizing Jazz. I bumbled in on you two. Was a total accident." I stated.

"Well that might be true and all, Barracuda. But we didn't take precautions like we should have and thusly now you got an education that you probably weren't quite ready for " Jazz drifted off there, sighing, "Can you look at me please? Making me feel real bad about this."

I looked up, trying to keep my optics on his. "Sorry. I just... didn't expect that. Sure I have been curious about sexuality for your species. Especially when I thought I heard someone mutter something about my legs around a mech's waist but "

He nodded in understanding, "That was totally not cool what was said and that mech was spoken to about it. We were gonna tell you when you got better integrated. Well at least the docs would anyway cuz they know all the medical sort of details when it comes to that sort of thing."

I inclined my head, "Well that's good to know at least. So uhm since we are talking about this do you mind me asking if you and Prowl are like a couple?"

Jazz smiled gently, he was beaming really, but that's all the answer I needed. "Yeah. We try to keep it on the down low, ya know? Our kind is usually pretty private about our relationships til we are sure we are with the one we want to spend the rest of our lives with as a spark linked couple."

I understood that reasoning, except, "Spark linked?"

"Yeah, that's what you call it when two or more individuals merge their sparks. Literally becoming one for a short length of time. When you do this you become linked in a very powerful way. You can talk to each other without using your mouth or internal radio. Kinda like you can read each other's minds sort of deal. You can also tell how the other is feeling."

"I understand. Since what I saw wasn't sparks merging it was " I stopped to frown at myself, then asked, "Could I be blunt?" He gave me a sharp nod, "Thank you. It was shocking, surprising, yet somehow it wasn't unexpected. I guess I've been so numbed by my own species views on sexuality it just didn't abhor me. Somehow I got the feeling that there isn't gender in your species from what I read, even though there are feminine type models throughout your history."

He studied me a quiet moment, then said, "You are right on the nose. There isn't gender per se in our species. Sure there are sires and carriers, but it's not a gender specific thing. A mech can carry just as easy as a femme could. At any rate though, we should have taken precautions and we are both sorry you had to have your education in that matter. I would have come to you sooner, but I had to get Prowl rebooted first once he realized who had accidentally seen us. If it had been one of the guys it wouldn't have been such a big deal. He's probably in his office right now mentally kicking himself about not securing that door."

I nodded to that, "Well... uhm... I accept both your apologies and if you could tell him that if he has reports to give to Prime that I'm the go to gal for data pad pickup and delivery."

"I'll do that. Glad we are cool and all Barracuda." he stated, then headed out.

I headed back to the rec room, but on the way Grapple came out of the med bay. "Was coming to look for you. Shark just came out of stasis lock and is doing well. He's asking for you."

I gave a nod and followed him inside. Shark looked over with a little smile, "There you are miss rescue Bot."

I smiled to him, "And there you are Mister Jaws, biting off more than you could chew."

He pursed his lips, "Ooo ouch, hit a mech in the spark when he's down."

I nodded a bit, "Glad you'll be okay."

"Not me I'm worried about right now." he stated, "Those two Cons were Soundwave and Starscream, they are SIC and TIC to Megatron, the Con leader. Before I got null rayed into stasis Screamer said they were gonna try to lure our newbies to their side. So I think it'd be for the best you and the Hot Rod Patrol stay inside for awhile."

I cocked my head a little to this news, "I'll agree with you there, at least the patrol has some training, but best to keep them clear of any bad influences."

He grinned to that, "Exactly."

"Well I suppose I'll talk to Ironhide about something else I can do to help out other than gather and deliver reports around. See you later Jaws." I stated.

Shark nodded, "You betcha."

- 


	9. Ch 9

Once Shark was released from med bay and allowed back on duty, he did what he promised to do and talked to Prime about me getting some sharp shooting training and any other training that would be acceptable to both Prime and myself. Prime was a bit leery about anything intense so soon, but said Shark could go ahead and do the sharp shooting with a variety of weapons. It would be the next solar cycle before he came to my room and told me he got the permission to train me in sharp shooting to start. I was happy to hear it, after all my Mother always said I should learn to shoot a weapon.

Shark glanced over at me, "Something on your mind?" we were nearly to the range he set up to train me on.

"Yeah, just thinking about a rifle that belonged to my Grandfather. I just hope my Mother changes the will now that I'm legally dead so my niece gets it instead of my sister. I would bet sis would sell it so fast for money my Mother would roll over in her own grave." I replied.

He nodded a little to that, "I think I understand. We don't really pass down our weapons. But then we live a lot longer than your species does from the research I've done."

I stopped as we reached the range with rifles and guns of various sizes and shapes, taking a good look as I asked, "And how long do you live anyway?"

He hmmed softly as he picked up a small gun to had me, "Well if you take out war as a life ender and presume the individual had taken good care of themselves I would have to estimate 50 million years on the low end and upwards of 75 million years."

I took the gun, feeling the balance of it. "Obviously it's shorter if you are in a war, like you are now."

He nodded, "Yeah it can be. So you know how to hold this?" he asked. I shifted the gun in my hand, palming the grip and shifting my trigger finger into place. "I guess that answers my question. Let's see how you can shoot without direction." I took aim at a target about 20 yards out and squeezed the trigger, the shot went off and the target got slammed from the impact.

He had me hold and shoot each weapon in turn, seeing if I made any corrections of my own before stepping in to show me how or direct me how to hold or shoot it. By the time we were done he seemed pleased with my overall performance.

"So any weapons you like more over others?" he asked.

I had to think on that one for a time then I picked out one of the guns with a long barrel that had a heck of a kick, then I selected the rifle with a sniper scope that reminded me of Grandpa's own rifle that had a wallop of a kick to it, and lastly I chose a small laser pistol.

He hmmed at my choices and nodded, "Interesting selection. Those are all yours. I'll show you how to take care of them once I get this stuff back into the ship. Care to help out?"

I nodded, "Sure."

We spent a few minutes packing all the weapons back into the crate on wheels, then pushed the whole thing back toward the ship. Once we got them into the weapons cache area, he grabbed a few supplies he said we'd need to use on the weapons I selected. This done, we headed off to the rec room and he sat down at a table.

"All right, let's start with this one." he stated, taking up the long barreled gun. "It's pretty easy to strip down and clean up. Just watch." then proceeded to strip the gun down to its component parts. A cleaning rag was taken up and used through the barrel and the clip areas to clean out any stuff. He picked up the oil, explaining where it went and showing the process. Then the gun polisher was placed on another rag and rubbed over all the metal parts before he put it all back together again. "Same process for the rifle to be honest with you." Repeating the same thing with it by breaking it down to the component parts, cleaning it, oiling it, wiping it down, then reassembling it. Picking up the laser pistol and then the polish cloth. "For obvious reasons you only want a professional weapons smith messing with a laser weapon since it has a lot of intricate parts. It won't have the build up like the ammunition using weapons get since the laser literally would burn out any build up." he set the pistol down when he was done. "And that's it; they are clean and ready to go."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Shark. That was helpful and educational, I assure you I will take good care of them and make use of them."

"You are most welcome. I'll see you later, got some work to do." he said and stood up.

"I probably do as well. See you later." I offered back, picking up my weapons and taking them to my room. Then checked in with Prime to see what reports he needed from whom. After I got that list, I headed out and checked in with each mech to get their reports and find out what reports they needed from their direct underlings. I spend about an hour or so going from room to room picking up and delivering reports until my work was done. I was heading back to my room when I paused at the water that was seeping from under a door. The room belonging to Shark. I knocked at the door to see if he would answer.

"Hope that's someone with some resin." he called out, "Cuz right now I cannot come to the door."

I hmmed, then stated loudly, "Resin on the way." Going off to the storage room to get the stuff, then returning. I knocked again.

"Come in if you got resin." he called out.

I palmed the control panel and let myself in, feet splashing in the water that had nearly completely taken over the floor. Shark was toward the back of the room, his hands plastered against a leak in what looked like a large pane of glass. I walked over and worked the resin containers' tip under his hands. "Little more to my left and up a bit." he said, so I wiggled the tip a bit more until he said, "Okay right there, slowly dispense it." I nodded, pressing the bottom of the tube so the resin was forced up into the unknown size of the crack or hole under his hands. He worked his palms against the glass to get the resin into place then eventually backed a hand off to slip a piece of glass from his subspace and putting it on the resin covered glass. He held it in place and looked over at me.

"Thanks, just saved me from explaining a tidal wave inside this ship." he said.

I smiled, "You are going to have to explain the water outside your door as it is."

"Could I bother you to maybe hold this in place while I clean up this water?" he asked.

"I think I can do that." I replied, moving into place to press my hands to the glass.

He stepped away and nodded, "Much appreciated." then headed out of the room, he returned a few minutes later with a mop and bucket. Starting at where the water ended outside his room and working his way in. It took in about 15 minutes to mop up enough of the water that there was a very full bucket that he had to take outside to dump. He returned again, sans mop and bucket, "I think the resin should be holding by now, so slowly take your hands off the glass." he told me.

I did exactly that, taking the pressure off the glass, then as I saw it was holding so I fully removed my hands and let them drop to my sides, "So this going to be an aquarium or a private pool?" I asked.

He chuckled to that and said, "Both actually. Sadly though, I think I need thicker glass."

I nodded to that, "I would do that, but first I'd drain out the water so you don't get another leak."

"Right." he agreed, "I'll get right on that. Hope I didn't distract you from some report delivering."

I shook my head, "No, just heading off to my room to do some reading. I'll see you later."

"See ya." he offered after me as I exited his room.

- 


	10. Ch 10

I didn't see much of Shark or Tracer after that for some months. Tracer was apparently upset at me and as for Shark I really didn't know why he up and made himself scarce. Other than that things were normal. My birthday came and went. There was a celebration for all the mechs and femmes that had a shared creation week though. Prime announced during this party that the engineers were going to be meeting up with some other engineers from Cybertron to work on a couple of projects. He didn't say exactly what they'd be working on though or even where, but I figured it would be revealed when the projects were done. The holidays came and went with the usual mistletoe mischief, which I evaded by just not going near the rec room. Valentine's came around again and there were some card exchanges going on. I even got one from Shark, that mech didn't give up. At this point Tracer was not avoiding me as much at least. A few coupled off folks announced at the party that evening that they were bond mates. I finally took Ratchet aside to ask him what that meant exactly. The idea of being so in tune with another being was obviously not something to take lightly as he told me it was something both had to want. He asked me to come see him later since he wanted to check on my spark. It had been awhile since the last time he checked on it and he was curious if it had grown any and if so by how much.

Next day I walked into medical bay, Ratchet was with Wheeljack. The two appeared to be hugging and smiling. I cleared my throat a bit, "Ahem, pardon me gents."

They parted and Ratchet grinned at me, "Heh, caught in the act."

Wheeljack seemed to be blushing as he spoke, "So what brings you by?"

I gestured at Ratchet as I took a seat on a med table, "He wanted to see how my spark was doing."

Ratchet nodded, moving to stand in front of me. "Hoping it has grown a good amount, I did some research on the subject so I know what to expect but hard to say since that stuff was for sparklings and not a fully developed Cybertronian with a partial spark fragment."

I smiled a bit to that, "Guess I'm just a freak of medical science for you then."

The medic opened my chest up and accessed the spark chamber. "Oh my." he murmured.

Wheeljack came over to take a look, "Well that is a surprise."

I looked between them. "A good one I hope?"

Ratchet nodded to me, "Yeah I'd say so. It appears to be of normal adult size and hue." he explained as he took out his scanner to take some readings. He hmmed softly then smiled, "Readings are good too. Perfectly healthy spark."

"Glad to hear that bit of good news." I told them, then looked between them, "So when are you two going to come clean about being a couple?"

Wheeljack and Ratchet exchanged a look, but it was Wheeljack that spoke first, "Er... soon. How'd you guess?"

I just smiled and put on my best innocent face, "Oh I dunno... the whole hugging and smiling I walked in on. The fact you two have worked together for as long as I have known you." I peered at Wheeljack, "The way you are standing tells me you are so getting some."

Ratchet chuckled at that as he closed up my spark chamber and chest, "Has you there." he murmured.

I got off the table and told them, "I'll keep it to myself. Oh, your reports please?"

Getting their reports and being told what ones they needed, I soon left the medical bay to start my day of report gathering. Not too surprisingly some officers were not in their offices. Maybe the party put them in a mood to be with that special someone. I certainly didn't want to show up at their rooms to find out. I got what reports I could get and finished a bit early. I found Shark standing outside my room.

"Toothy." I said curtly, moving to palm the door open.

"Can I talk with you please?" he asked.

I frowned at the question, palming the door open. "Make it quick Toothy." I muttered, heading into my room.

Shark followed me only partially into the room, basically just far enough for the door to close behind him. He looked around the room as I turned toward him, arms crossing over my chest. He finally met my gaze, "Quick version then. I want to be more than a friend or associate of yours."

I frowned a bit at his gumption to even ask that of me, optics peering into his and finding that he wasn't kidding with me. "Not happening." I told him bluntly.

His optics took on this peculiar glow as he stepped close. I moved to step back, but he moved his right hand quickly and snagged the back of my neck while simultaneously going up on the tips of his feet. He tugged me toward him as his body went flush against my own, my arms had only uncrossed halfway as he pulled me down into a kiss that was even more passionate than the previous. He didn't get to hold it too long as I finished uncrossing my arms to move my hands into position to plant my hands on his shoulders and shoved back as hard as I could. His grip tightened on my neck, soon joined by his other hand snagging at my elbow. He rocked back slightly, but clung onto me tenaciously. So I pulled out the one thing I knew would dissuade him, I jerked my knee upward and connected hard against his crotch. He groaned harshly into the kiss, biting down on my lower lip at the same time, then pulled back at last with a grimace upon his face.

Taking notice of my lip that was bleeding from the bite he frowned and managed a choked, "Sorry." then turned and gimped his way out of my room.

I couldn t stop the lip bleed on my own, so headed over to the med bay. Shark was there, getting examined by First Aid. I stopped in the doorway, realizing the medic was working off Sharks' crotch plating. I immediately stepped back.

Ratchet came to the doorway and looked toward me. "Your work I take it?" he asked.

I nodded, "Doesn't take no for an answer." I explained.

He stepped close, looking at my lip then nodded. "Bit you pretty good too. Stay here." he said and stepped back into the med bay.

"Ow! Slag it First Aid that hurts!" Shark's voice whimpered loudly, his voice pitching a bit high toward the end of the sentence.

"Sorry about that Shark." First Aid's voice said calmly.

Ratchet returned with a needle, sutures and some antiseptic. He turned off my pain receptors, applied the antiseptic which tingled the area a bit, then sutured up the cuts to my lower lip using the needle. "It'll probably be sore for a few days and may even bruise and increase in size a bit." The medic explained.

"OW! Can't you... ow... just shut off... ow... my pain... ow... receptors." Shark's voice begged.

"I will in a bit, have to check the whole area to see what got damaged." First Aid's voice explained.

I stayed still as he finished sewing up my lip, though I glanced toward the voices in med bay. I really must have nailed the mech good the way he was complaining.

Ratchet turned my pain receptors back on and I gasped as I could feel the pain still from the bite wounds. He gave me a few small cubes of energon. "Add one of these to your energon ration to help numb the pain a bit. Try not to frown or smile or even talk if you can help it. Allow your lip a chance to heal. If you have any concerns come by and let one of us know."

I nodded my head, taking the small cubes. The scream that came from the other room drew the medic's attention, said scream ending in a relieved groan.

First Aid's voice murmured, "A bit of a sadist huh Shark?"

"Oh hush." Shark whispered, sounding tired and defeated.

Ratchet sighed and headed into the med bay. I stood there for awhile, then decided I had heard enough and went back to my room. I got a ration of energon and put in a small cube. I had to pour the cube into my mouth without using my lower lip area, which was a little messy, but got the job done.

- 


	11. Ch 11

I celebrated my fourth year among the Autobots alone, not really in the mood to mingle with the other newbies and veterans alike. My niece would done with college by now, that is if my sister didn't screw things over somehow. Knowing my Mother though, she'd try to help as much as she could. It bothered me that I had not talked to them all that time. Not even a note to say I was okay. I wasn't even sure if they did an obituary or not. Mortality used to bother me a lot as a human. Now though it didn't bother me as much since from what I had seen during battle repairs it was pretty hard to kill a Cybertronian. By now the newbies were part of the battles with the Decepticons. That first time out to face them was scary to say the least, but we were told to depend on our training and each other. That helped somewhat, but still taking on the various types of weapons fire that was meant to seriously harm or kill you was an experience that made my fuel run cold. I was thankful that on my Mother's side of the family there was a known murderer so I dug into that part of myself, the one that wasn't afraid to kill because in battle it was kill or be killed. Sure I knew I probably wouldn't actually kill a Decepticon, but I sure the hell could make him hurt plenty. I was in a zone when in battle, my focus was on my immediate surroundings and what I could either see or sense. When I was human I had a very mild case of empathy with occasional dreams that foretold my own future. As a Cybertronian though, something changed and I could sense things in a way that was a lot more psychic than I expected.

The battle that occurred just outside the ship on a cold winter's evening was something to behold. Every last Decepticon on Earth was there and probably a few from Cybertron as well. They came in fast and hard. Sure the security grid we put in during my first year among the Autobots gave us warning, but not enough of one since they were at the entry way of the ship, firing into it at anyone that dared peek their head out.

Trailbreaker made a force field so some of us could advance into the hallway without getting tagged. Several warriors had dragged furniture out of nearby rooms so Windcharger could put them place in the hallway using his magnetism. Between those two we made our way toward the entry way, firing back at the Cons that were back peddling toward better cover. Once we were out of the ship proper, it was an all out fire fight. Explosions, showers of rock and dirt shot up into the air, the sound of weapons impacting metal and cries of pain pierced the air.

I settled myself against a boulder just big enough to hide behind, using a rifle to take my shots at any Con I got my sights set upon. They dare come into my home and shoot at me and my friends huh? I would make sure they wished they hadn't. It was a long battle compared to previous ones. Prime was shouting orders. Prowl no doubt was offering him battle tactics over personal radio while Blaster did his best to keep such scrambled so the Cons wouldn't know what was coming via Soundwave.

The longer it went the more cries of pain from a weapon striking either side's warriors occurred. Even I got tagged a few times. But I used the pain to keep going, to move out of one spot to the next to get a better vantage point. Others around me were doing similar from time to time, moving to new locations and firing as they went. There was energon trails all over the place. The explosions were coming more intensely as the fliers bombed the area one last time. There was a one that landed near me, the explosion was so loud I temporarily lost my hearing. When I looked up, I saw that the Decepticons were retreating. I took my shots at their backs since I didn't care if it was cowardly. Then I felt something touch my foot, drawing my attention from the Cons. I looked toward my foot to find Shark lying just behind me, a large gaping wound in his torso. I could see his spark was slightly dimmed and beating erratically in its chamber.

"Oh God." I murmured, just stunned at the damage.

The fact he was alive though certainly was not lost on me, though he was moving slowly and his optics were dim. I didn't spare any more time staring, my rifle was stuffed into subspace quickly then I slipped my arms under his knees and back. "Hang in there Shark, I'll get you to the med bay." I told him, getting to my feet as I heaved him up.

My closeness caused his spark to calm slightly and regain some brightness as I walked hurriedly him into the ship and straight to med bay. The medics were already overwhelmed with injuries, trying to deal with the worst ones first. They had medical drones at this point so those were all wheeling around tending to the less injured. It was utter chaos to say the least. Not a table was to be found. Mechs and femmes that made it here under their own power settled down to wait for a drone. Since I carried Shark in and Ratchet saw his condition, he had me hold him as he hooked him up to a couple machines that would keep him stable. Ratchet apologized for making me be a stand in table, but he really had no choice. And I didn't either truth be told. I held Shark's upper half up carefully, watching the readout as the machines maintained his functions. His legs buckled under him and I was forced to crouch down so he could more or less sit in my lap. Eventually I got sat down as he stirred a little to look at me.

"Hey." I offered softly.

He smiled a little, "Feel like slag. Hurts so bad."

I nodded sympathetically, "Where's your pain receptor button at?" I asked.

"Uh... back of neck, under helmet." he murmured, trembling a few moments.

I reached back and found the button, depressing it flush to his neck. The sigh of relief escaped him.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah."

I looked over at the medics who were doing their best to handle the severely injured that must have been worse off than Shark. I certainly was empathetic to the stress they must be under. The sense of pain in the room was overwhelming. Though there was a sense of camaraderie too with an undertone of concern there as well.

"Not the only one that got slagged." I told him, looking back to him, "Got to wait your turn."

"Patience for the patient." he joked softly. Another shiver running through him, "Feeling a little cold." he murmured.

I checked to make sure I wasn't making things worse by the way I was holding him. Slowly I shifted up my knees so his back rested against them, then slipped a hand into his chest where a heavy leak was occurring near his spark chamber. I pinched it off and he sighed softly.

"Can feel you near my spark; feels... nice." he whispered.

I didn't know what to say to that. The beating of his spark was practically making it brush against my thumb as I pinched that severed line at both ends with my fingers. I noticed his optics dimming slightly, "Hey don't fall asleep unless the docs say you can." I told him.

A soft mm came from the mech, "Yeah... right... forgot about that. Secure; comfortable... pleasant... you holding me. Could die happy right now."

I frowned at him, "Don't start talking like that Jaws cuz I ain't letting you die."

"Like you could stop me." he whispered.

"Listen to me you son of a glitch, no dying. Period. End of discussion." I snapped softly at him.

He huffed softly then shivered violently, "Uhhh slag " his hands rose up to grasp at my forearm. A small trial of smoke erupted from somewhere below his wound.

Ratchet came over just then and took Shark into his arms, "You re next there Toothy." the medic stated.

I swear I heard Shark go 'awww' ever so softly. I stayed where I was, among those with lesser injuries so a drone eventually made its way over to work on my injuries. Minutes passed until the drone wheeled off to the next injured warrior sitting nearby. I looked at myself and saw the mix of my energon blood and oil with Sharks' that had stained my armor. I got to my feet, looking around at who still remained to be seen. I took a last look over at Shark who was under Ratchet's care, obviously the mech was out cold as his optics were dim, but his spark was visibly beating away. I left the med bay, knowing he was in good hands.

- 


	12. Ch 12

Author Warning: Cursing.

When I woke up it was well past noon. I drank down all the water in the water bottle on the nightstand before I put on my glasses. My whole body seemed to be complaining, my neck ached from how I slept, legs and arms sore from the hours of driving. I went to the kitchen to get some oatmeal heating up before I came back to my room, grabbing the water bottle to refill it in the bathroom. This done, I went back into my room to turn on the computer. I heard the microwave beep so headed into the kitchen to add milk to the oatmeal. I ate my breakfast and washed down my meds in hopes the pain killer would rid me of most of my body aches. The computer was ready to go and I did a little searching to see if there was any mention of activity around the mountain that locals couldn't explain. Other than the typical earthquakes that were small and nothing to worry about, there was no mention of night time traffic that seemed out of place nor was there anything that stated outright that there were alien machines. I sighed softly, deciding not to dig further into it and instead looking through some old photographs. I found the one with Betty Joe in it and went outside.

At last there was movement inside the home. The pair of them sat under the cover of a cloak of invisibility, using just interpersonal radio contact to speak to each other. They had long since figured out a way to monitor the phone line so when the internet searches occurred they were aware of it. Reporting that information in and waiting for a reply, they took note of the movement to the outside environs. Both froze, watching on quietly as the being that they spotted the night before moved past the red van parked in front of the home and stopped herself right in front of where they were both crouched. She was holding something in her hand that was square and flat that she looked at a long moment then lifted her head to look straight at where they were though of course she wouldn't see them there thanks to the invisibility cloak. She gave a heavy sigh, turning her head toward the side of the house and down. She appeared to be looking at something else with a faint frown. The item in her hand was set on a rotting pile of firewood before she crouched down and moved her hand over something buried in the dirt. They took a moment to zoom in on the item she set down, seeing the photo of one of the cars they had taken to the ship in it. Looking back toward the human, she had straightened up and was looking down at what appeared to be a very rusty car part, still half buried in the dirt. Now they understood why she had been so determined to keep up with their friend and why she followed their other friend all the way to the hidden ship. Their radio conversation was interrupted by the reply they had been waiting for and both fell silent to listen. They exchanged a glance, then looked toward the human who had removed her glasses to wipe at her eyes. The irony of her making this so easy was not lost on either of them, but only one acted on the orders given to them.

I woke up with one nasty, throbbing headache that had me rubbing at my temples and blearily peering around. My vision without my glasses was 200/20 so everything was blurred. Not that there was much to see as I rolled onto my side to take a look around. The lights were low in the room, but it was obvious the room I was in was totally gray. Slowly sitting up, giving up on focusing on anything since there was no point to it, I closed my eyes to keep rubbing at my temples. It was quiet, giving a whole new meaning to silence being deafening. Opening my eyes I gave the room a better look see, taking note of a sliver of light at floor level. A door out of here, I wasn't going to pass that up. I rose and walked toward the sliver of light, noting how much bigger it got as I got closer. I was perhaps a body length away from it when the door silently opened, the flood of light from the other side catching me off guard a moment. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes get used to the change before I took a few steps and peered to my left and then to my right. No one was in sight. I could hear voices and the sounds of some sort of mechanical work off to my right. I glanced back into the room, having this odd sensation of being watched. I shook my head, muttering, "Weird." I moved toward my right, sticking close to the wall as I listened for any movement my way. Despite myself I was curious about what was going on; not to mention I had no idea where I was or how I even got here so going toward the voices made sense. Still though I couldn't shake that feeling I was being watched. I kept glancing back, finding no one there. I walked for some time until I was very close to where the voices and other sounds were coming from just on the other side of a doorway that had no actual door to it. Slowly I peeked around to take a look. Blurred as they were to my eyes, there was no denying two things; one there were quite tall metallic beings in that room busily talking and working away, and two they were working on the cars they had taken from the junkyard. Only one car had my full attention when I laid my eyes upon her and that was Betty Joe. Her doors, hood and trunk lid had been removed; so too had her tires, engine, transmission, and her bench seats. They weren't working on her currently, so I had an unobstructed view. I glanced around the interior of the room, spotting something that would do great as a hiding spot. The beings in the room were so into what they were doing, they certainly didn't look my way as I slipped around the doorway and snuck my way behind a piece of a equipment that I wiggled my way under. Once situated there, I relaxed and watched them work, listening to their language as they spoke to each other. Some time passed, but one of them said something that had all of them stop what they were doing. Then as a group they put down their tools and walked out of the room. Very curious indeed. But I wasn't going to miss my opportunity. Once I didn't hear their footsteps anymore, I wiggled out of my hiding spot and walked straight toward Betty Joe. There was that annoying sense of being watched again, but I shook it off as I stopped by her doorless driver side and placed a hand on her roof. "Hey old girl." I whispered, the tears welled up in my eyes. I slid my hand along her as I walked toward the front, stopping mid-grill and crouching down with my hand on her headlamp, "Missed you."

The sound of footsteps caught my attention, they were coming quick. I rose and jogged toward my hiding spot. I gasped in pain and surprise as I ran into something hard and metallic, staggering back then tipping backwards to land hard on my back. "Fucking son of a bitch." I cussed in pain. There was nothing there and then suddenly there was a figure standing there as it appeared out of thin air. No wait make that two figures as the second stepped out from behind the first.

- 


	13. Ch 13

The next day I got a note from Jazz with the results of which mechs had my kiss in their top two or three. I wasn't exactly surprised by the revelation as I already guessed them previously. A visit to the rec room showed me that the others had received their results as well. Prime beckoned me to come over to where he and Ironhide were seated so I headed over there.

"I've been thinking we need to add a few more femmes to the group, so would you like to go on an expedition to a junkyard with us?" he asked.

I was relieved this wasn't about my putting him on my top three. "I'd like that very much sir. When do you plan on going?" I asked.

"Tonight, I'll notify the usual crew. Be ready to go at 2300." Prime intoned.

"I will do so sir." I replied.

"Oh and Barracuda, you were on my list." Prime admitted.

Okay that I hadn't expected since I only had the names of my top three. So I nodded, "As were you, sir." I offered softly.

He looked faintly surprised, but nodded back. "See you tonight."

I walked back to the energon cooler to get a ration, looked around a moment, then headed out. I bumped into Shark nearly literally. "Oh, sorry Shark." I offered, trying to go around him.

But he cut me off. "Your kiss is on my list." he murmured.

For the second time I had not expected something, those words in that exact order made the Hall and Oates song pop into my head. I nodded to him, "You didn't have to tell me that you know."

He looked up at me, "I know. Just that one of the three on my list gave me the spark surges. I can't just ignore that." he drew closer, I took a step back. He frowned slightly, "But I can wait."

I stepped around him, this time he did not cut me off, "Good, hope you are patient." I offered.

He didn't reply to that as I headed down to my room to ponder over this information.

11pm that night

I arrived at the ship's entry where a group of mechs stood waiting on me. It was the exact same group that I had followed them a year ago. Leading the group was Ultra Magnus, selected for a dual role of being the car carrier of the group and ability to take a leader role. He nodded toward me and transformed, the rest of the group following suit. I decided to stick closest to Bumblebee who was in the middle of the group. Ultra Magnus had given us our marching orders on the drive over. We headed out to a city about an hours' drive from the ship and found the junkyard. Bumblebee was sent out to scout it and distract any canines in place. We waited until he gave the all clear then headed inside. I would look for any whole vehicles in decent condition alongside Windcharger. Bumblebee would keep an eye on the perimeter. The rest would search for any large pieces of metal that could be used.

Windcharger and I moved around the junkyard, checking the piles of cars for any that hadn't been partially crushed. This proved a bit of a challenge, but eventually we came across a few that may have been recent arrivals as they were not as dusty as the other wrecks. Windcharger used his magnetism to float the wreck and I would push it up into the carrier section of Ultra Magnus. We filled the bottom section in less than ten minutes. The others were piling large sheets of metal that could be used for other bodies or on the ship itself. By the time Windcharger and I had the top half of the Magnus' carrier filled, there was a good sized pile that was ready to go. Windcharger used his magnetism to set the pile on an empty space on the upper tier of Magnus' carrier and held it there while a few of the others lashed it into place. All of thirty minutes passed and we were out of the junkyard to head toward home.

I was rather pleased with myself as we drove along. I had found a near identical twin to my first car as a human that was in very good condition. It wasn't hard at all to get Windcharger to help me load her aboard Ultra Magnus. We were met by the rest of the crew when we came into the ship, we soon had Ultra Magnus unloaded of his burden. The medics and engineers were already looking at the vehicles. I stepped over to Ratchet and Wheeljack and beckoned them to follow me over to the orange car that I picked out specifically.

"Would you make her into a femme?" I asked them.

Ratchet nodded, "Well that was the plan Barracuda, but why this one in particular?"

"She is like my first car when I was human. Just call it silly whimsy." I replied.

Wheeljack intoned, "We'll arrange for her to be a femme."

I smiled and left them to their work. With the junk cars and metal unloaded everyone but them and the engineers were left to discuss what they were going to do. Not surprisingly the group ended up in the rec room with most of the others to celebrate the finds and the upcoming new lives that would come of our efforts.

Jazz announced, "Let us not forget we are celebrating the first year of our newest additions to our group."

That met with further cheers and the vets gave us yearlings a toast, pats on the back, and all that. It was nice to be acknowledged in that way.

Within a week the junkyard wreckers and some metal had been shaped into bodies that were ready for a spark. Prime asked me to come and witness it. I stood by his side and that of the engineers as the medics fueled everyone up then instilled each body with a spark. I had a different perspective on the whole process, still though I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I saw the orange Plymouth come to life and transform for the first time. The new femmes and mech introduced themselves; Prime introduced himself, the engineers and medics in the room, as well as myself. He asked me to give them the grand tour, which I happily accepted. As we ran into others in the ship I would do the introductions. At the communications center I found Blaster with his tapes.

Blaster smiled to the new communications mech and his group of four femme cassettes, "You all will be working with me and my boys."

The new mech, named Bebop, grinned at that as I spoke up. "After the tour okay Blaster? I need to swing them by Ironhide so their get their room assignments."

Blaster gave a nod, "No problem, check you five later."

My next stop was Ironhide's office, where he was waiting for me and the group. I did introductions and he offered each a smile as he gave out room assignments. I was happy to hear that the orange femme, Tracer, would be in the room next to mine. Bebop got the room next to her; his tapes would be bunking with him. The five Hydrobots each got a room next to each other, but down the hall from the rest of the group. We finished the tour with me showing them to their rooms.

The next day the new group got their assignments for who they would be working under. I could tell Bebop and Blaster were going to be friends right off. Their tapes seemed to be getting along with each other well. Tracer was put under Smokescreens supervision. The Hydrobots got Seaspray since he was one of very few in the group that could handle the water. I was taken by surprise by Seaspray who told me I'd be under him as well. I asked why and he told me the medics had altered my car form during building so it could dive under the water like a submarine. I stuck around with the Hydrobots as Seaspray explained what we'd be doing for our assignment. Shark walked in to join us to listen in and then asked us to follow him to the nearby lake.

I mentally recalled a time when that lake had been full of volcanic ash and trees, but that had been over some decades ago, so seeing the lake glittering blue in the fading sunlight was pleasant. Shark headed in first and signaled for the rest of us to follow. Seaspray joined us as well to supervise as we all learned how to handle our underwater capable forms. We spent the entire night in the lake and came back to the ship before the sun rose. I bid my new neighbors a good evening and turned in for a recharge.

- 


	14. Ch 14

A year later

Prime brought together the first new group, which included myself, to let us know how proud he was of us for training so hard and learning all we could about battle tactics as well as the glowing reports he got from our supervisors on our performance of what duties we were assigned. He told us he felt comfortable allowing us to go further away from the ship as long as we had a veteran with us just as a precaution. Then he relayed to us that more Autobots were coming from Cybertron soon so we should make them feel welcome. He also informed us that some of us would be gaining a roommate, which would be from the newest group. We were excused after that announcement, so I headed over to talk to Ironhide about having Tracer as my roommate. He was working on new room assignments so my timing was spot on. Tracer was certainly surprised to hear that she'd be rooming with me due to the influx of new Bots that would be arriving; but she was happy about it too as we had become good friends. Bebop came out of his room to see what we were up to as we had to move stuff from her room to mine, then offered to help. We accepted of course so the three of us made short work of the move. By the time we were done Ironhide was going from room to room to see if vets would move in with other vets and then letting the newest group know where they'd be moving in and when to be moved by. The Hydrobots were going to be in a very large room that had to be converted over to quarters so they would have to wait awhile before they moved from their individual rooms. Bebop remained in his room with his cassettes, not getting a roomie since his room was full enough with the five of them. Ironhide stopped at Shark's room and knocked. The door opened and the look on the mechs face was interesting to say the least.

"What in da name of Primus you got dere Shark?" Ironhide asked, pointing into the room.

Shark's voice answered calmly, "It's an aquarium."

Ironhide shook his head, incredulously inquiring, "Is that fish I see in dere?"

"Oh yeah, can't have an aquarium without fish. Is it going to be a problem?" Shark queried.

Ironhide frowned slightly, venting softly, "Well ya see I was gonna assign ya a roomie, but looks like there's no room for anyone else unless that thing goes."

"Oh I dunno about that Ironhide, Seaspray may like bunking with me just to stare at the fish." Shark pointed out.

Ironhide looked thoughtful about that, "Well I'll get back to ya on dat Shark. Good cycle."

"See you Ironhide." Shark replied.

I shook my head a bit, it was obvious to me that Shark hadn't told anyone about that aquarium since he started building it. The fact he had fish in it made me wonder what he was feeding them. I caught up with Ironhide to see who was moving where so far, which would alter how I went about delivering and picking up reports.

By the end of the week a cloaked shuttle arrived and the new group of Bots disembarked. Ironhide set them up in rooms in twos, apparently the mech foreseeing the need to keep some rooms open for any other arrivals in the future. Once they got settled Prime called us all to the rec room and we went through introductions. Prime was pleased to have a couple combiner groups among the arrivals. I understood why of course as the Hydrobots needed training in battling another combiner. The officers had to meet to figure out who would be supervising whom when it came to the new arrivals. Right after that Prime came to me with the updated CoC list so I knew whom to get reports for which officer. It was the next day that I got run around the ship for hours on end picking up and delivering reports. Thankfully I memorized the new room assignments along with whom I had to pick up from and where the report went. In those duties though I was thrown for a loop when I didn't find Seaspray in his room. So I checked at Shark's room and there was Seaspray already moved in. He apologized for not letting me know about the move, but it had just happened within the last hour. The new roommate arrangements certainly showed that the affects of the kissing experiment had not been forgotten. It proved to be a bit optic opening for me with a few instances of catching mechs in rather compromising positions.

A month later

Ratchet asked me and the other femmes to come to the med bay for checkups. It was odd that it was just him alone, but the reason for it was made clear when he asked us to stay so he could talk to us. I was frankly surprised to find out that femmes had anything like a period or heat cycle. But Ratchet assured us it was normal, though unpredictable when it would occur. He gave us the signs we should look for and told us to notify him if we noticed those signs so he could arrange for us to be secured away from the mechs in the ship. He was making it sound like a femme in such a cycle was so receptive to being approached that she'd just not say no. I had a hard time believing that, but figured he knew what he was talking about so it was best to be ready.

Tracer was keen on researching Cybertronian sexuality once we got back to our shared room. I decided to supervise just in case she had questions. So when she came upon what she thought was a report and clicked on it, we both gasped in surprise at what popped up instead. I had never thought such a race would have porn, but there it was on the computer screen.

"Oh wow, do you think all mechs are that large Cuda?" Tracer asked me while the mech on the screen was preparing himself with a little help from the femme with him.

"To be honest with you, no. They probably all differ depending on some variable or other. Whoever filmed this probably went out of their way to find a mech with a large one then find a small femme to make him look even bigger." I replied.

"But wouldn't that hurt the small femme?" Tracer asked.

"Well I suppose that depends on how well lubricated she is and how relaxed she is upon penetration." I told her.

On the screen the mech was getting ready to enter the femme. Tracer watched on, though I looked away. She glanced up at me, "Do you know what it's like Cuda?"

I frowned to that question. My past as a human had not been brought up with her or anyone that hadn't been there when I gained the body I was in now. However, I couldn't tell her an outright lie either, as that just wasn't in my nature. "Well yes and no." I replied.

"Meaning what?" Tracer asked, pausing the video on the computer.

I vented out softly, having to explain to her that before I had come to be Barracuda that I was a human for over forty years, tell her how I came to be in this body, then going back to tell her that I had been with a couple male humans as a human, but not with a mech. She looked surprised by all I told her, but was accepting and even impressed that I was able to transition from an organic body to a metallic one. So she asked me questions about what it was like as a human so she could compare it to what she saw on the video. I told her all I wished to tell her. Sex hadn't been something I had truly enjoyed and I told her that the video would make it look like it was so great when it may not be exactly as it was portrayed. Tracer seemed disappointed by that, but she watched the video to the end.

"Cuda have you ever well explored your own body?" Tracer asked, then furthering, "Explore to pleasure specifically."

I looked up from the drawing I was doing, "When I was human I did. I have not done so in this form though."

Tracer cocked her head and inquired, "Any reason why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not had the inclination or reason to do so."

Tracer moved from the computer to sit opposite me, "But then what happens when you are with someone you really like and want to have them to touch you. You'd not be able to tell them what feels good."

I vented softly to that, "Yeah I suppose you are right there. But I'm not keen on being with anyone right now or in the immediate future. Besides there is the fact that I was once a human, so that may be a bit of a turn off."

Tracer shook her head, "I don't know Cuda, just seems like a convenient excuse to me. But if you aren't ready then anyone that did want to pursue you would have to be patient and wait."

I nodded to her, "That's right."

Tracer just nodded and left it at that as she walked back over to the computer to continue her research.

It was a few hours later that she called me over to check out something else called 'body alignment', which sounded a lot like a combination of massage and chiropractic manipulation. She wanted to try it out and since I wasn't on duty for awhile I got to be her experiment on how to properly do the movements. By the time she was done I realized not only did I feel very good, but by her touching me I got a bit of an education of what areas on my body responded to touch more. I told her I should learn to do it too, then we could surprise the officers with a gift of relaxation when Christmas rolled around. She was thrilled at the idea and allowed me to do the alignment moves on her.

- 


	15. Ch15

Depth certainly proved himself to be an enigma. One day he was a tightly wound mech who couldn't keep his hands to himself while saying things that made the femme that was his focus at the time blush furiously as well as be quite indignant of how forward he was, another day he'd be so deep into a sad pit of depression he wouldn't even bother to form into a mech at all; instead just flowing his liquid metal self into one spot of the base and sobbing quite audibly, another day he'd be itching for a fight and hanging around the command center hoping to hear there was a Decepticon around to pound on. After about the fifth time I heard him sobbing from somewhere in the base I approached Shadow to ask him if the mech was bipolar or something similar since his mood swung around from day to day. Shadow shrugged helplessly, the sobbing Depth was a totally new thing to him. In fact the mood of the day was a surprise to him too.

I tried my luck with Magmorta next. She smiled a little and explained that the sobbing days were probably from the fact that they may be the only three left of their race as far as they knew. The feeling up days she figured is when he was feeling the need to be close to someone, but he overdid it since in the past he would have thought as femmes as a distraction due to leading a group that play fought with Shadows' group. She further explained that those play fights were completely serious preparation for enemies that may attack their world. For Depth and Shadow the war games were what they lived for and having a lady was a dream to pursue once they had trained enough warriors to make an army so large that enemies would tremble in fear to witness it. This explained why he would have days he got itchy to fight. At times so much so he would just instigate one with one of the veterans or even a newbie. He always won of course as he didn't fight fair or in a way that a Cybertronian could even begin to defend against.

Valentine's Day had Depth in particularly romantic sort of mood. Every femme got a small bouquet of flowers, he'd give hugs (wanted or not) and say very sweet things before moving on. Saint Patrick's Day he made sure all the ladies got a pinch on the backside... well at least the ones that had not a bit of green on them. When Memorial Day came around though, he got decked out in what appeared to be armor that belonged to a mech of high military rank. He walked in a manner that had all the appearances of a parade march. He saluted everyone. Kup arranged for a moment of silence in the rec room so we could remember anyone that had fallen in battle. Shadow shifted into his own military brass armor and the two mechs sang something in their own language that had Magmorta shedding faux tears. We all applauded their well honed vocal quality once they were done. The armor came out again for Independence Day and we all took in the fireworks displays in the distance as we sat on a barge sipping on energon and talking quietly amongst ourselves. When the creation day of the newer Autobots came around the trio did their best to liven up the party up by getting Bebop to play fun music and dancing up a storm with whoever they tugged out of the group. We all drank way too much that day; even the trio seemed a bit tipsy. Anyone that passed out had the alien mech duo happily taking gel pens to them which they used to scrawl silly pictures upon them. That was certainly a fifth birthday I wouldn't soon forget.

Veterans Day brought out the armor again and had Depth in a chatty mood where he regaled us with tales of his troops and the war games he fought with Shadow. Thanksgiving had us all giggling as Depth shifted half of his body into a turkey and walked around gobbling before he would morbidly pretend like his head was lobbed off then run around crazily with wings flapping until he splatted into a wall. Their first year with us was of course Christmas and Depth decided to get decked out like Santa Claus, his armor red and white where it should be and even sporting a healthy gut that jiggled when he laughed. He settled into a throne like chair that he must have made as it had the appearance of hand worked carvings and patted his lap, telling us that all us good mechs and femmes had to tell him what they wanted for Christmas morning. We humored him since we were all in a celebratory mood and having good will toward our fellows. Everyone got just a bit tipsy then turned in for the evening. In the morning we were in for a surprise as under the Christmas tree that we had set up a few days prior were wrapped gifts that had not been there before. Depth was naturally the first mech there. Once we all gathered together we passed out gifts and unwrapped them. The fact that the gifts from Santa Claus were just what someone had asked for was truly touching. Shadow gave Depth a friendly rub on the head and told him he was just a big old softy.

New Years evening. We should have been celebrating the New Year, but it wasn't to be that night. The Decepticons had decided to go after an oil tanker just off the coast of Washington state. We responded first to it as we were closer and had troops that could approach under the water so the Cons wouldn't see us coming. The fight was an ugly one too. Even with Depth, Shadow, and Magmorta shifting into aerial forms to help combat them, we were still taking a pounding. It didn't help any that a stray missile hit the oil tanker right in its holding bay. The resulting explosion was so large there was no way any humans on board survived it. The sea soon had fire on its surface as the oil spread out from the sinking tanker. By the times the Autobots from Metroplex arrived we had suffered some severe injuries to our group. The Cons too had some injuries and the influx of fresh warriors was just too much for them. They retreated; leaving us with the duty of getting our injured back to base as well as having to contain the oil slick and deal with its clean up. By morning the tanker had long since sunk to the bottom of the ocean and oil was still seeping out of it, but we had it well contained at that point. Dispersants ate away at the oil that was no longer able to burn thanks to a storm that squalled through the area. We were long gone by the time human ships arrived on scene.

Dirty with oil, I was one of the last to step into the base. My right arm was useless below the elbow thanks to a laser hit to it. I was walking with a bit of a limp as I hobbled over to the showers. Those Seacons sure knew how to bite a gal in the nastiest way possible. The bite area was still seeping a mix of energon, oil, and coolant from a few tooth holes. My shoulders, helmet, and face had all suffered some degree of fire damage. I certainly wasn't the worst off, at least I got back under my own power. Once I washed off as much of the oil as I could, I made my way to the medical bay, which was full of medics. We were certainly lucky the Metroplex group had brought Ratchet, First Aid and Wheeljack along not to mention a couple of newer medics that came from Cybertron about the week prior to the attack were here as well.

I looked at who was upon the tables as the medics worked. Seeing Tracer on one had me head over to see how she was doing. The femme had taken missile damage from a few of the seekers, but would survive once the medics had her stabilized. Not surprisingly Shark was among the seriously injured as well. I could tell he was the worst off of those being tended to at the moment. He was out cold, not even aware of what was going on around him. The trio of Depth, Magmorta, and Shadow came in to insist on helping the medics out. Once Ratchet had grudgingly given in to them, they tended to those that were next in line for a table. They worked together, talking softly in their own language as they formed tools in place of fingers upon their hands and got to work. I watched them from where I was standing; they certainly seemed to know what they were doing. The surprise on Tacea's face as she woke up to see the trio around her was quickly replaced by one of awe as she was completely repaired and in no pain. The trio moved on to another of the Hydrobots, Sarka, as Tacea stood up and watched what they did to her group member. Ratchet waved over at me and I gave him a questioning look which earned me a beckoning motion with a finger. I approached him where he was working on the unconscious Shark.

"Yes Ratchet?" I asked.

The medic smiled to me, "I need to ask you a very serious favor Barracuda."

Oh that didn't sound good, but I nodded a bit to him anyway, "Okay."

"Just stand there and don't move while I do this." he told me as he opened up my chest and fiddled around with what could pass for jumper cables that felt like his hooking up somewhere near my spark chamber. The other end of the cables he placed on either side of Sharks' own spark chamber. That's when I got just a tad panicked.

"Ratchet? What are you doing?" I asked, the panic sneaking into my voice a bit.

He didn't even look toward me as he was watching the mech's spark. "His spark is in severe flux from damage to the chamber itself. I needed the signals from your neural net to your stable spark." I glanced over at Shark's spark which was certainly beating rather oddly, but was beginning to show signs of settling down. Ratchet sighed in relief, "He's stabilizing. Good. I can continue repairs now. You'll have to stay hooked up to him until I'm done though."

I nodded to the medic, "All right." Mentally settling myself down as I doubted it would help the situation any. Considering the mech saved my life some years ago I was inclined to return the favor as it were.

I spent my time standing there looking around at the other medics, including the trio of aliens that had apparently learned something about our Cybertronian anatomy to help out, but always came back to see what Ratchet was doing and observe the beating of Shark's spark. It reminded me of that day when I had been put in the closet with him to talk to him when I was still human. It still wowed me how this beating energy that glowed like contained star was the soul of the mech that possessed it. Truly a spark was a beautiful thing, even if the mech himself had been an annoyance to me. I glanced around, wondering something. "Ratchet?" The medic made a soft grunt of acknowledgement as he worked busily. "Are all sparks the same size and color?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "Not at all Barracuda. Size is usually proportionate to the mech or femme the spark resides in, though I have seen sparks get slightly larger after a spark merge occurs as well as get a bit smaller to make room in the chamber for the spark of a new life." he moved where his hands were, working just above the mech's spark now, "Color is another matter all together. Emotions and state of being can shift the color of it, so too can being spark merged with another. A spark that has never merged will typically be a pure white or even light blue with flecks of emotion and state of being color in it. A spark that has merged, but not a full spark merge where you are totally one with another, well that spark will be yellow or even orange with flecks of color. Full spark merge has a light green spark with flecks of color." again his hands moved and this time he disconnected the cables from Shark's spark chamber, "Though I must admit that with the new generation of Cybertronians built on Earth that the color of the spark is different from those of us that were built on Cybertron."

I looked down at Shark's spark which was light blue with flecks of dark blue and green in it. "And what color are they Ratchet?" I asked.

He stepped over to me to unhook the cables from me, "Red. Except for you Barracuda." he closed up my chest and saw the look on my face. "I'm not quite sure what to make of yours; it doesn't stay one color for long. I would think it's based off your mood, but that's just an educated guess." I nodded to him and grimaced a bit as my hip and knee simultaneously made me aware they had not appreciated me standing for as long as I had been. Ratchet returned to his work on Shark and said, "Have our dubious trio of doctors look at you Barracuda, I'm afraid these tables will be occupied for awhile yet."

I nodded to Ratchet and stepped over to where the trio were apparently waiting on me. Everyone else with minor injuries had already tended to and had left med bay. I sat down since my hip and knee were hurting me so bad. Magmorta had me lie down and the trio began to work on my injuries. "You three don't have sparks do you?" I asked curiously.

Shadow shook his head a little as did Magmorta. Depth chuckled, "Why ya asking, hoping to get a little spark action or sumthing there Coodoo."

Ah that lovely nickname he came up with had sprung up yet again, always when he was in a silly sort of romantic mood. "Just curiosity really. You must have something like a soul though that's a part of you." I pointed out.

Depth was busily working on the lines of energon, oil, and coolant that had been punctured by Seacon teeth. "We got souls, it s just not handily contained in a light bulb." he snickered.

I giggled a bit as that struck me as amusing. Magmorta turned my head to the right to work on the back and that side of the helm, using something to remove the burn from the metal. Shadow was working on my elbow damage.

Depth continued after a bit of silence, "But ya know what, that spark merge stuff that I read about sounds like my idea of heaven. Having a femme know what I'm feeling and thinking all hours of the day, even probably sharing my dream state. Knowing intimately what feels good to her mmm..."

Shadow spoke up, "Okay Depth, enough of that, I don t need you starting getting lusty."

Magmorta smirked, "Depth talks as if that cannot happen with our kind anyway. How soon an old mech like him forgets the old ways of bonding with one you love."

Depth muttered, "I haven't forgotten it has just been a long time ya know." he glanced at Shadow, "Virgin prince here don't know what it is like at all."

Shadow just narrowed his optics, "You know why I cannot."

Now this was getting interesting and I certainly wasn't going to speak up.

"That family curse of yours is a lie; you just refuse to believe that your own family would lie to you." Depth stated.

Magmorta sighed, "Can you two /not/ go over this again."

Shadow nodded as he finished and got up, "Consider it over."

"Fine." Depth muttered as he was working on sealing off the tooth holes in my armor.

Magmorta patted my shoulder, "Almost done Barracuda. Thank you for being patient."

I smiled, "Thank you for patching me up you three."

Depth finished up and looked me in the optics, "By the way Coodoo the Toothster took a missile for ya back dere."

Magmorta peered at the mech hard then gasped. "You aren't joking."

Shadow sighed as he looked over at Depth, then nodded a bit, "He isn t."

Depth stood up and offered me a hand up. "I do not joke about stuff like dat. Just thought she should know is all."

I didn't know what to say, but I excused myself quickly, "I need to rest, been a long day." Then I went to my room to think awhile, then drifted off into recharge.

- 


	16. Ch 16

Valentine's Day. It just /had/ to start up on that day didn't it. Here I was in my room, having locked the door and radioed in to Kup that I needed the day off. He wanted to know why of course. Telling him my first heat cycle was upon me was the truth, it was just saying it that was a bit embarrassing. The old mech understood and said to take as many days as the cycle took to get through it. He also stressed to radio Ratchet if I had questions or concerns. I told him I would. Once I got off the radio with him I turned my radio off and did some research to get my mind off of it. There were several knocks at my door that first day, but I wasn't in the mood to open that door for just anybody. Tracer sure... maybe Ratchet... but no one else. Unfortunately for me Magmorta could just slide under the door and reform. Having to explain a heat cycle to the alien femme proved educational for her at least. She left only to be replaced later by Tracer, who I let in so we could talk. She spent a couple hours with me then headed off for her duty shift. I secured my door and got in some recharge.

Those first 24 hours were just a prelude though as the next 24 made the cycle more noticeable within me. I distracted myself with research and drawing, trying not to think about it. By the 56th hour I could no longer ignore it. My body wanted something badly and I had been denying it by ignoring it. I hadn't been so horny in my life. I was forced to tend to the need my body was aching for by exploring my body for those spots that brought the most pleasure, which only heightened the need and the ache. I teased around my thighs and hips, finding that there were seams on the side of my pelvic armor. I searched them until I felt something like a tiny button and pressed it in. A split occurred in the armor and I found I could remove the entire pelvic armor off. The scent of hot musky sex greeted my sensors, the slightly cool air of the room making the slickness of between my legs all that more obvious.

While I felt around with my fingers, exploring that hidden part of myself I pondered if I should fantasize or not. It was tempting to do so. Despite the fact I was steadfastly against being in a relationship with a mech, there was no denying we had some good looking mechs in our base as well as in Metroplex. It took awhile to come to a firm decision, but I opted to not fantasize and just get the need out of my system without that sort of help. To be honest I lost track of time, but I didn't care at that point how long it took so long as the ache and need went away. It did go away, eventually. My room smelled like a whore house that didn't open its windows between customers. Parts of my body were a bit achy from overuse. I certainly recharged quite well, even if it was in the middle of a puddle of my own release. When I awoke, the need was nothing but a memory, my body was a hint sore in places, the room still smelled, but for the first time in a very long time I actually felt content.

Magmorta came to check on me again, bringing some cleaning supplies with her. I was grateful for that as I needed to not only clean myself, but my berth too, not to mention cover up the odor in the room. She told me that apparently my heat cycle had triggered other femmes into their heat cycles as well over the last 48 hours. Once I was cleaned up, Magmorta escorted me over to med bay since Ratchet wanted to check on me. I didn't much like having him taking off my pelvic armor to take a look at my port, but he told me it was necessary due to possible damage caused by overenthusiastic masturbating. Once he was done examining me and ascertained I was fully out of my cycle he told me to shower before I reported back in for shift. Magmorta went off to find Depth who she was more concerned about than Shadow. She told me that the heat cycles had affected the mech on a very base level, Shadow had been tailing him to make sure he didn't go into a femmes room. But there was a limit to any mech's resolve, she said, even Shadow may crumble to his baser instincts. As I took my shower I pondered the mystery of those three.

I visited Tracer, who was going through her own cycle and then checked in on Bebop's girls. I was a bit surprised when Bebop asked who was at the door, then said I could come in. He had them all in his lap, petting them to keep them calm. I asked him how they were holding up, then how he was doing and coping through it. It was just a tad uncomfortable for me, but I told him that eventually petting wouldn't do it for them anymore as their bodies begged for more. He nodded and understood that, but was determined to be there for them. I knew Bebop wasn't the sort of mech to molest his girls, but I did tell him he should take a break when it got close to that point and just allow them to deal with it on their own like adult femmes. He didn't like the idea of that until I told him how much the body would want things and he may be asked to do something he didn't want to do. It was just better they explored their bodies without him watching it. He conceded and agreed he would take a break at the right time as he didn't want to smother his girls by being overprotective. I left his room and nearly bumped into Depth.

He cocked his head then chuckled, "Coodoo you are practically glowing with sexual energy."

"Dirty old mech." I countered.

Shadow sighed and shook his head, "C'mon already Depth, time for some time alone for you."

Depth made a soft 'pft', but moved off anyway. Shadow followed after him. Magmorta's face appeared on the wall long enough to give me a wink to show she'd been keeping tabs on the two, then she melded back into the wall as if she hadn't been there at all.

I went to check in for my next shift assignment, then headed off to my room to relax until my shift started.

- 


	17. Ch 17

Author warning: Cursing.

Seeing as it was nearing noon, I made my way back to the room I shared with Tracer slowly. The fact that Shark had snuck a kiss off me had me positively confused and pissed off all at once. I checked the door to see if it was locked, which it wasn't. I listened at the door, it was silent. I palmed the door open and walked inside. The stink of sex was thick on the air. Curled on her berth was Tracer, spooning against her back was Smokescreen. I sighed and shook my head, moving out of the room again to head over to the medical bay. Ratchet was there, humming a little tune.

"Hey Ratchet, do you mind if I catch up on some recharge time in here?" I asked the mech.

He looked confused by the question, but nodded, "I do not mind, but surely you could use your own berth?"

I shook my head, "I rather not explain why I cannot right now, I'm tired, cranky, and want to bite someone's head off right now."

He hmmed, "I'll give you a sedative to take the edge off so you can rest Barracuda." Moving over to a table toward the back of the med bay, "Lie down on this one and relax."

I moved over to the table indicated and got comfortable, Ratchet injected me with some sedative which calmed me down quickly enough. "Thanks Ratchet." I murmured and offlined for some overdue recharge.

It was Optimus' voice the stirred me out of my slumber, "Barracuda? Are you all right?" he was asking.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I replied, slowly sitting up.

He cocked his head slightly and nodded a little, "Missed quite a party the other night. Jazz announced that he and Prowl are bond mates."

I froze a moment then smiled, "Well about time." I offered softly, rubbing at my helm a bit. "I'm not in trouble for not doing my report duties am I?" I asked, having taken note of the time as it was well into the evening.

"Not at all. In fact I appreciate you not going around and doing your duties this morning. I think I speak for all the officers and some of the others at the party when I say thank you for no disturbing anyone. Why don't you just catch up with them tomorrow and get some rest in your own berth." Optimus said.

I frowned a bit to that, "Only if Tracer doesn't have company still."

He hmmed softly, then intoned quizzically, "Went back to your shared room with Smokescreen did she?"

"Yes sir." I replied, feeling a hint of anger coming back.

Putting a hand on my shoulder, Optimus said in quiet tone, "They have been dating awhile now; I am surprised you didn't know."

Tracer having that sort of secret from me bothered me and was showing on my face as I only frowned more to that news. "Apparently not as good of a friend as I thought, sir." I muttered bitterly.

"Hey now, don't say things in anger you'll regret later. Trust me on that, I've done it a fair number of times myself." Optimus stated, "I know you are a bit shy when it comes to us mechs, maybe even a little stand offish. But you have a good spark underneath it and you'll find someone when you least expect it."

I crossed my arms over my chest, not in the mood to listen. "Or have that someone try to force the issue. Thanks but I have been hurt before and am not in the mindset to think that mechs aren't out to get some."

Optimus vented softly, moving his hand off my shoulder, "Someone really messed with you didn't they, and for that I am truly sorry. I cannot know exactly what you feel or think, but I have a clue about both and all I can tell you is that sometimes you have to risk getting hurt to find true happiness."

I slid off the med table and shook my head, "No such thing as true happiness Prime. Good day."

At the doorway to my shared room with Tracer, I nearly bumped right into the only now departing Smokescreen. I leveled my best glower at the mech, my tone all venom, "Have fun?" The mech licked his lips and frowned a bit at me, but said nothing. Wisely he walked away. Tracer looked at me, taking note of the glower I leveled at her as I spat out, "Get the hell out of my sight."

She frowned at me, "What got up your tail pipe? It's my room too you know."

"I don't fucking care. Get the fuck out of here. Now." I spat back, sitting hard on my berth.

Tracer headed out without a word. If it were possible for the sliding door to slam I would imagine she'd have made sure that it would have done exactly that. I lay down on my berth and spent the evening having vivid nightmares.

In the morning I went about my report gathering duties. Unfortunately a few of the officers were not quite done being with their ladies, which didn't really improve my mood any. Shark spotted me and ran out of sight quickly. I took it as cowardice for him not being willing to face me after what he pulled. Again my mood was getting worse by the moment and I gave up about half way through my duties to go for a long drive without notifying anyone of it. I didn't even turn on my radio so if someone tried to get me on it they'd get nothing but silence.

I found myself rolling into the driveway where I used to live. My car was still there. From what I could tell my room was taken over by stuff. The drift of steam from the vent in the chimney indicated that Mom was home, probably sleeping still at this hour of the day. I sat there quietly for awhile, then backed out. A short drive later I parked on a side road to get a look at my niece. She had grown up. I watched her walk down the road, then headed off toward where my Dad's place. Not surprisingly though I didn't find his van there. The place looked different. So I supposed he had moved out of there like he talked about doing some years ago. I left there to cruise around the town I grew up knowing all my human life. Taking note of the changes. The old saying about not being able to go home again was so true now. I drove back to the ship and arrived at night fall. Optimus met me at the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Barracuda, do you know what you have done?" he intoned in that voice that sounded like Father and Commander all at once.

I transformed and replied, "I went on a drive to cool off. So no I don't know what I have done."

He vented softly, shaking his head. "Tracer was crying when she came to my office, told me what happened and asked to be moved to another room."

I sighed softly and nodded, "I see. Did you accept her request?"

He uncrossed his arms, "I did. She's already moved out. I won't assign anyone as your roomie for now seeing as you obviously have a temper."

I frowned at him, "So what if I cussed her out. She has sex in our room and Smokescreen doesn't leave for the longest time and I'm the one in the wrong here? She could have been a bit more considerate of the fact I had been on graveyard shift and wanted to get a recharge in."

Prime rubbed at his temple with his hand, "You could have been considerate as well Barracuda. She didn't do it out of spite."

"Yeah? Fine... Whatever. Can I go now?" I huffed.

His optics narrowed slightly toward me, then he gestured, "Go."

I moved past him, feeling that anger come back again. Shark spotted me coming and again got out of sight. "COWARD!" I screamed after him. I stalked into my room, the items that belonged to Tracer were indeed gone from it. I sighed and left the room to get my duties finished from earlier. Several officers voiced concern, but didn't pry. I finished off my duties quickly and retreated to my room. A card and bouquet were on the table next to my berth. "Great, this mech again." I sighed, opening the card to read what it had to say:

'I couldn't ignore my spark anymore, it filled me with such a yearning that I haven't experienced in my life. I took advantage of you by giving you that kiss that I had wanted to give you for a year now. I should have been patient like you told me to be. I could have, but I didn't. I know you'll probably hate me for a long time to come. I'm sorry I put you through that because of what I was wanting and feeling. Maybe one day you'll forgive me. It is all I can hope for after all.'

I huffed softly, "Great so my secret admirer has been Shark all along? Lovely " looking at the wildflowers I took them out of the vase and tossed them out the door. I couldn't accept that token.

- 


	18. Ch 18

This chapter you will find at: cartoon. adultfanfiction .net slash ?no =600093619 under chapter title "More Quints" so I'm not breaking TOS and the like. :P


	19. Ch 19

Author Warning: Cursing.

I was aware of movement, warmth, soft groans and sobs as I slowly came online again. I realized right off that it felt like my armor was all back in place. There was still a small trace of pain and the feedback from my sensors that told me my body was still healing itself. I onlined my optics and looked around. In front of me was Tracer who was still out, lying on her side. Curled against her was Smokescreen. He offered me a nod as he saw I was looking toward them. I could feel someone curled against my back so looked over my shoulder to see that it was Shark who was still out. Not far from him I could see Bebop petting and stroking his girls, trying to comfort them. I slowly sat up, which stirred Shark and Tracer both. I took a better look around and spotted the Hydrobots huddled together, seeking solace from each other. The usual couples were seated together, hugging on each other. Those that had not been coupled up had a close friend giving comfort and receiving the same back. I met Optimus Prime's optics a moment as he consoled Ironhide; he nodded toward me, the pain and concern for his fellow Autobots were clear in his gaze.

"I /hate/ Quintessons." Depth uttered loudly, "Felt so fucking helpless not being able to do anything about them."

There was a sigh that came from Shadow, who stood next to the mech. "They are going on top of our list to go after that's for sure."

Magmorta approached the duo and said, "I think we all know what they did too."

Depth pulled off a full body shiver, "Remind me to use their tentacles on them when we get our hands on them."

Shadow moved toward Optimus and said, "We have Metros' medical bay and an adjoining room next to it set up for when everyone is ready to be checked out. Would be good to separate the femmes from the mechs to keep it all proper like."

Optimus nodded and intoned, "Thank you." he gave Ironhide a pat on the back and got up slowly, "Ratchet, Wheeljack, First Aid you will tend to the mechs with Shadow and Depth. Minerva, Gynae and Magmorta you tend to the femmes. Metroplex should not be too far from our current position so let's roll out."

Grudgingly the group transformed and headed toward the large base which was on full alert as we arrived. The large mech's voice rumbled with concern as he greeted us and opened his gates to allow us all inside. Once we all arrived to the med bay area we split up between the two rooms that were prepared. I sat with Tracer and talked quietly with her as we waited our turn. Bebop's cassettes walked over to join us, accepting the pets we gave them. It was up to the medics who got first priority; which ended up to be the Hydrobots as their gestalt connection gave them a rather unique sense of each other that could only be rivaled by a bonded couple.

"Vixica," I murmured to the vixen in my lap, "I think your skills in robopsychology are going to be sorely tested."

Vixica nodded and sighed, "Yes, I know. I m already working out how to handle it all. I had a little time to see who was the most traumatized." looking up at me she met my optics, "Like to talk about it?"

Oh that fox was too good at her assessment, it was downright scary. Since we had to wait I talked with Vixica about the violation I felt and all that came with it. After me it was Tracer who spoke to her next then the other cassettes. All of us pretty much felt a degree of emotions that ranged from anger to embarrassment, shame to concern for those with whom they interacted. Tracer told us that she and Smokescreen had spark merged in the aftermath of the tests simply because they had been meaning to do so and they both needed each other to lean on. Since we were on the subject it was natural to ask who we all got paired up with and if anything happened. I wasn't too surprised that Struthia and Austera had been set up with a couple of Blaster's cassettes, Rewind and Eject. Though Ursa Thylar's pairing was shocking to me since Chainclaw was several times bigger than her in both his modes. All three cassettes said nothing much happened other than consoling and empathy from the mechs. They looked at me expectantly since it was my turn to reveal.

Right on cue Gynae came over to take me to a table for examination. I went with her eagerly, not really wishing to reveal that Shark had been the mech to whom I was paired. Gynae checked my spark chamber first for signs of any issues and then moved on to my ports. Despite her being gentle, it still hurt as she examined them. She assured me my systems would take care of things with enough rest and time to heal. She sent me off under the orders to recharge and recover then walked over to escort Tracer to the table. I offered Tracer a wave as I headed out. She offered a little smile then got up on the table.

I passed the medical bay where the mechs were being checked over just as there was a scream of pure agony then a harshly vented curse in Cybertronian that roughly translated to, "Fucking son of a glitch whore that hurt." I shivered a little since it was Shark's voice and I had seen the damage his shaft had undergone. I kept walking slowly to the rec room to rest, intake some energon, and await the rest of my base mates to get their checkups. Some mechs that were based in Metroplex were already here as were the Hydrobots, the latter offered tight smiles to me as I entered. Tracer came in with Smokescreen some minutes after and joined me on the couch where I was seated. Bebop came in with his girls in tow minutes after that; he made sure they all got an energon ration and then got his lap to curl into as he sat in silence. The Hot Rod patrol came in with two of Blaster's cassettes minutes later. The latter approached Bebop so they could check on his girls.

Some mechs and femmes from Metroplex filed in to get energon rations and grouped up in ways I hadn't witnessed before. No doubt a direct result of the pairing off that occurred on top of the testing that had happened. Kup walked in with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, and Optimus Prime in mid-discussion on how to avoid further Quintesson surprise attacks. They grabbed rations then walked back out, still talking as they went. Kup must have felt like he failed us to want to immediately get to things with Magnus and both Primes. I sighed softly and finished my ration off, noticing Vixica making her rounds to see who wanted to talk right now versus later. Some of the Metroplex staff departed, most likely for their rooms as more staff from our base and theirs made their way in to get rations. Eventually the last of our group came in with the medics in tow.

Depth looked around and huffed, "Hydrobasers are gonna be staying here in the rec room for the night seeing as there are no free berth rooms and it'd be rude to ask folks to bunk up after what's happened. This came direct from Kup by the way so ya all know."

The rest of Metroplex's staff wandered out to leave us to figure out who would rest where. The mechs insisted us femmes take the couches while they took the chairs. Bebop was content to rest on the floor so he could lie down with his girls. It was rather sweet and touching really. Tracer cuddled with Smokescreen on the floor. The Hydrobots huddled on the floor against each other with their commander at the middle. Even the Hot Rod patrol situated themselves so they could draw comfort from each other. Shark settled into a chair as I took a couch, turning to face toward the back of it.

The lights dimmed and I could hear the trio of alien robots talking softly to each other in their language until recharge claimed me.

- 


	20. Ch 20

It was a few months later that Optimus announced that the engineering crew had finished their first project, which would be dubbed Hydrobase for its location was in the deepest part of the Puget Sound. He further stated that those of us with underwater modes would be sent there along with Bebop and his cassettes in two days time so we were to pack and be ready to go. He went on to say that the second project was also nearly done and the rest of the group would be dismantling the ship as much as was possible in order to make use of it. We were excused to our duties. I had to admit it would be different not seeing the officers all the time and doing my report gathering duties, but the change of scenery would be a positive step for the group as a whole. I went to my room to pack what things I would need and put that into my subspace. From my room I swung by Optimus' office to get the first reports of the day.

"Ah good, you are here." came that pleasant tone of the Autobot leader.

I turned and nodded to him, reports in hand, "Figured I'd get my work done as soon as possible so I could help with ship demolition sir."

He inclined his head to that, "That would be fine. I'd like to thank you for doing your duty since I will insist it be your last day doing so. I have asked Bumblebee to take over since you ll be headed to Hydrobase."

That made sense to me so I nodded in understanding, "Of course, much appreciated sir. Though I will miss seeing all the officers on a daily basis, I am rather excited about the new base."

He settled down at his desk, stating, "You can always come to visit once everyone moved into Metroplex. Should be a couple days after everyone in Hydrobase is settled in."

"I'd like to do that then, new duties permitting of course." I told him, "I'll see you later with the reports sir."

He made a vague wave as he focused on reading the reports from yesterday and I headed out to do my last round of reports collection and distribution. When I was done, I typed up a note to give to Bumblebee on how I went about my duty and sent that to his computer via the network. That accomplished I went to the Command Center to talk to Ironhide, who was obviously overseeing the work to dismantle the ship. He sent me over to assist Wheeljack and Ratchet with the medical bay. There were others there too, a mixed group of talents so that the computers and other digital equipment was backed up while others were working on getting med tables and other furniture disassembled, and then the two mechs themselves organizing the medical supplies into carrying cases so it all could be put into a portable storage unit.

Ratchet smiled and gestured me over when he saw me walk in, explaining how they were organizing things so I could assist correctly. I spent the whole solar day there helping the two of them. We got everything organized, in their cases, and then into the storage unit. In fact, the whole small crew in the room had the entire room stripped down to the framework by the end of the day. I took some time to recharge and intake some energon then checked in with Ironhide to see where else I could help. The mech surprised me when he said to head over to Shark's room. I knew better than to ask for another assignment so I headed over to find Seaspray near the aquarium and Shark inside it.

"Oh good Lord, are you bringing that to Hydrobase?" I asked as I stood just inside the doorway.

Seaspray turned toward me with a bag of water that held a few of the same type of fish, "Hey Barracuda, yes he certainly is insisting on it." the mech gurgled amusedly.

Shark poked his head out with a fish in hand, which was put in the bag. "Last one of that type." he stated, then cocked his head as he peered at me. "Got a choice, help me nab fish or help Seaspray with getting the bags ready."

I hmmed softly, considering, then stated, "I'll help Seaspray."

Shark nodded and slid back into the water. Seaspray turned with the bag in his hand, "If you could tie off the top of this one and make sure I got the rest of them tight enough that would be of great help. Once that's done, can help me fill up bags."

I took one of the ties that were nearby and tied off the bag for him, then moved over to the gathering of bags filled with fish to check all those ties. "So you two already got your room stuff packed up looks like."

Seaspray nodded, replying in that distinct way of his, "Sure have."

"Should let Ironhide know that once this aquarium is dealt with then. There's a crew going around to each room that's empty and taking out the walls, ceiling and floors in preparation for taking the ship's framework apart." I told him.

Shark popped up with a large eel in his hands, "Need a bigger bag for this one." he stated.

"We will Barracuda, and will do Shark." Seaspray assured, checking through the bags that they had collected for the fish gathering task.

I finished checking the ties, "All done checking the ties Seaspray, how about I do the hose and you hold the bag?" I asked.

He found the bag that would work for the large eel, "That would be great."

I picked up the hose from the floor and inserted the end into the bag as he held it firmly, switching the hose control over to allow a full surge of water to come out of the end of the hose. The bag was filled quickly enough and soon enough the eel was in its temporary holding container. Between the three of us it took about an hour to get all the fish and other creatures that were in the aquarium into bags and into a small carrying unit for the trip over to the new base.

Optimus came by to check on things as we were assisting the demolition crew with taking out the walls, ceiling and floor as well as the aquarium itself. "I see someone had some pets without notifying me of them." he intoned carefully.

Shark turned to face Prime, "That would be me sir."

Optimus nodded, "Why am I not surprised by that oh yes, because you do bend the rules just enough to make yourself happy."

Seaspray stated, "I'm partially to blame as well Optimus, after all Shark is under my supervision and I should have told you what I found when I moved in here."

Optimus inclined his head slightly, "True enough. But I suspect you had as much enjoyment of Shark's pets as he did so I cannot totally fault you for keeping it a secret. However, I will have to put you both down for this small infraction."

I shook my head a bit, "To be honest sir, I should have told you about it as well. I caught Shark making the aquarium a few years back. So if you must put them down then I should receive the same."

Prime was quiet as he considered my words, then said, "Very well Barracuda. Once you three finish here you should head over to the new base with your things and get set up."

We saluted him, which he returned and then departed. The work in the room was finished quickly enough and the last of the aquarium was put into a storage unit to bring on our trip to the new base. Together we took the unit to where Ultra Magnus was waiting in vehicle mode for everyone that was going to Hydrobase to load up their storage units then getting aboard themselves in vehicle form for the trip to the Puget Sound. The trip occurred during the evening on lesser used roads so it took a bit longer than it probably should have, but we arrived to the beach where a barge was waiting for us to board. The barge took us out to where the base's elevator came up out of the water. We pushed the units into the elevator one at a time; the strongest of the group would push them out of the elevator at the bottom then return for the next unit. It took about 30 minutes for all the units to get unloaded and we bid Ultra Magnus a goodbye as the barge headed back to the beach.

One of the engineers had stayed to give us a tour of the new base and told us to pick out a room for ourselves in the private room section of the base. No more sharing a room was necessary unless we wanted to do so. Bebop of course took a slightly bigger private room so he could stay with his cassettes. The engineer told him that it could be modified so there were recharge berths for each of the cassettes, but Bebop declined as he and his girls had grown used to being on the same berth together. That made me smile, thinking of how they probably curled around Bebop's body for comfort and closeness. Shark went from room to room, measuring the walls out until he found one that would allow his aquarium to fit with minimal alteration. The Hydrobots chose rooms next to each other, naturally. Seaspray took the room next to Shark. I decided to move in next to Bebop since he tended to listen to music a lot, which I figured would be nice to listen to if I couldn't drop into recharge quickly.

Once all the rooms were picked out the storage units got moved to where things could be unloaded and set up. It didn't take me long to unload my stuff since it was in my subspace so I went around to look for anyone needing help and ended up with Shark and Seaspray getting the aquarium situated in Shark's room. The engineer was asked to make sure the aquarium was well sealed so there'd be no leakage. Then the process of filling the aquarium and then transferring the fish and other creatures in the bags back into the aquarium took place. We all got pretty dirty from all that work and it wasn't even done yet as other units had to be unpacked. The med bay got that sort of attention once everyone was done with their rooms. We made sure it was all organized and ready to go for whoever our medic was going to be. So far that medic had not been made known to us. By the time the sun was up we had everything unpacked and set up in their respective rooms. We all toasted a round of energon rations to the new base and hit the showers to clean up. Then a well deserved recharge was calling

- 


	21. Ch 21

It was the day before Christmas and things were certainly stirring. We had received a trio of visitors that, to put quite simply, were definitely more than met the optics. Optimus had been very vague about them. Something told me we were going to be in for a surprise. I was on shift with Ursa Thylar patrolling the waters of the Puget Sound when the three arrived. We were near the tail end of our shift when Bebop opened the channel and played a specific verse from a song, "Take no shit." a pause then, "Eli's coming." Ursa looked over at me as she swam by my side. Bebop wasn't done playing song lyrics. "Pigs will get what pigs deserve." Then, "Give me reason to prove me wrong." a pause, "Don't ask me now." The mech was giving us musical hints and so far it didn't sound good. "Something's happening here. What it isn't exactly clear." then, "This is the land of confusion." and, "One minute here, one minute there. I don't know if I'll laugh or cry." then, "Beauty has her way."

I clicked my radio after that last one, "Hit the road Jack, get back funky cat. I heard it through the grapevine. Take no prisoners. Hide your heart. This thing wasn't built to last, this is war right now. There's a man with a gun over there telling me I got to beware. People are strange, when you're a stranger."

Ursa Thylar chuckled softly as she heard what I was singing in reply to Bebop's musical warning. We were nearly to base now. Ursa chipped in with, "People are people so what should it be that you and I get along so awfully."

Then another voice came over the radio that certainly was not Bebop or anyone else in the base, "Heh, who ya talking to Bopper, sounds like a couple o' ladies ta me."

Bebop's reply though was musical again, there were no lyrics just music. He only played 20 seconds of it, but I recognized it as the intro music from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Then the radio went silent. Ursa cued up on our agreed upon separate frequency to say, "That was the most brilliant warning ever."

I let her head into the retrieval tube first as I replied, "Indeed."

Ursa stepped into the sea-to-base exchange space first as I transformed to root mode and then I joined her. The doors to the ocean sealed off, the space drained out, then the doors to the base opened up. We stepped out. There was absolutely no one there besides us, which I found a little strange since the Hydrobots should have been ready to go by now.

"Not like the Hydrobots to be late." Ursa Thylar noted.

Just then the group rushed in, passing us without a word, and were into the launch tubes so fast that I thought they set a new record. As I turned to look away from them I became aware of my personal space being invaded. My head finished its turn and I was nose to nose with some mech.

His yellow optics twinkled in a amused way as he purred out, "Well hello there sexy legs."

I mentally thanked Bebop for his warning and reacted accordingly, I jerked up my right knee to smack it into his groin. He didn't react. I slammed my right foot down his shin to his foot very hard. No reaction. I drew my arm back even with my shoulder then thrust my hand out to strike him square in the nose. My hand went straight through his face and all the way to the other side of his with little resistance. I pulled my hand back through what felt like warm pudding. His head reformed and a chuckle escaped him. His head cocked to the side, maintaining his close proximity as I stared him down. He took a step back, hands clasped behind his back. The mech's yellow optics narrowed a bit as I gave him my best glower I could manage.

"Huh." he grunted softly, then simply melted down into a metallic puddle and flowed out of the room.

Ursa Thylar murmured, "I think you got your point across Cuda, nicely done."

I walked to the exit with the bear cassette following alongside as I said, "I don't think that will be the last of it."

In the hallway outside of the launch tube room was another mech, similar in size and shape as the first one. He offered a wave and said, "Hello. Uhm... have you seen my friend?"

Ursa spoke up, "Oh you could say that."

The mech sighed, "Trust him to make yet another bad first impression. Seems like I'm cursed to be his 'clean up after his mess' mech for the rest of my days." He shook his head and said, "Name is Shadow. The other mech was Depth. Magmorta is over in the rec room talking with Tracer and Smokescreen last I saw her."

Well at least this mech seemed much more personable than the first, but I was still on guard. "I am Barracuda. This is Ursa Thylar."

He gave a nod to us and rubbed at the back of his head, "I better go find him before he gets us in more trouble with Kup. I think he already earned us some solitary by now."

I told him, "Why would you get in trouble because he's misbehaving?"

"Oh you don't know him like I do, trust me he'll get us all in the same room together." Shadow replied, then headed off to go find his friend.

Ursa shook her head, "I think I'll go see how Bebop is holding up."

I nodded to her, "Tell him if he can't sleep tonight to try Enya, The Chanting Monks of Saint Benedictine, or Kenny G."

Ursa nodded her head, "I'll tell him, later Cuda."

I headed over to the rec room to find Tracer and Smokescreen sitting with the one that Shadow called Magmorta. Tracer waved me over.

Magmorta looked over and commented, "Mmm, yep, he got up in your grill didn't he?"

I peered at the femme a moment then told her, "Yes he did."

She smirked, "And you gave him hell for it, good for you."

"Now how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

Magmorta shrugged, "When you live as long as we have you get to know body language and facial expressions not to mention tonal inflections. That and the braggart couldn't resist radioing me about how you nailed him in the family jewels." she smiled at me, "But the optic color change, now that impressed him."

"Wait a minute here, your optics changed color Cuda?" Tracer asked, "When did that start happening?"

"We'll talk about that later Tracer." I told her.

Tracer looked at me quietly then realized I was hinting, "Sure thing."

The base speakers came alive with a crackle, then Kup's voice came over sounding none to amused, "Ahem, will our visitors please come to my office immediately for a debriefing."

I exchanged a look with Tracer. Magmorta got up with a sigh, "Well that has to be a new record. See you later." she offered and headed out of the room.

I commented once she was out of audial range, "I think this base is in for a bumpy ride."

Tracer nodded somberly, "You don't even know the half of it, let me tell you what's happened while you were on patrol. Sit Cuda, this will take awhile."

I settled opposite her as Smokescreen got up and bade us a farewell as he had a shift in the command center to do. Tracer told me everything that happened after the trio of visitors had arrived and that the one called Depth was the prime instigator of all sorts of mischief. Getting into the personal space of everyone, openly groping the Hydrobots backsides, making beastiality comments to Bebop concerning him and his girls, leering at Arcee and making an inappropriate comment about her and Springer which lead to an even more lewd and lascivious comment about Tracer and Smokescreen. By the time she was done telling me this both Magmorta and Shadow walked into the rec room.

Magmorta settled next to Tracer and Shadow next to me, the former smiled to Tracer, "Well that was interesting."

Shadow chuckled softly. I glanced over at the mech as Tracer said, "I take it that your friend got what he deserved."

Magmorta nodded and commented, "Not that it will stop him mind you, but Kup made some points that Depth couldn't ignore. Smart old mech that one. But Depth is older, probably smarter too."

Shadow murmured, "We are all older and smarter Maggie."

I looked between the two, "You don't say."

Tracer spoke up, "According to Magmorta their world was around for a lot longer than Cybertron."

Suddenly a flowing pillar of what looked like liquid metal appeared next to Magmorta and it formed Depth. "Something in my head is burning so someone must have been talking about me."

Shadow face palmed and sighed, "So going to make things worse not staying in solitary."

Magmorta frowned, arms crossing over her chest, "You are such a jerk Depth."

Depth awed softly, then sighed, "Okay fine I'll go back but you gotta visit or I'm busting out again." The mech's form shifted into liquid metal which melted down to the floor then flowed out of the room.

I got up and said, "I'm going to get a recharge in, been a long shift and I rather be alert when he is free again."

Tracer nodded in understanding, "Good cycle Cuda."

Magmorta smiled, "Nice meeting you."

Shadow offered a wave, "Same goes for me."

I nodded to them both and headed out.

- 


	22. Ch 22

It would be a few days before I heard from Forge that Tetra Reris and Rodimus Prime had reappeared in the med bay of Metroplex. Ratchet examined the Servabot leader and found that she had three tiny sparks inside her spark chamber. Rodimus was accepting and mature about the matter. Forge gave me the distinct impression he was going to be part of not only the sparklings lives but Tetra's as well until the progeny of their creators were old enough to fend for themselves. It took a few days for Ratchet and Wheeljack to get the med bay ready, this according to Bebop who was always in contact with Blaster. We were told as soon as the sparklings had their protoform bodies that the Servabots would split up between our base and Metroplex. The news of the triplets was met with a mix of wonder and joy as well as concern.

The arrival of our new staffers finally came to pass and I was a little surprised who was sent our way, but also pleased by it. We ended up with the Servabot aerial force as well as one of their sea capable warriors and a communications officer. Tracer was happy to see those aerial troops as she patrolled the local area alone. I noticed that Seaspray was getting to know the sea capable femme since she'd be under his supervision. Bebop looked pretty happy to have a communications femme around. Kup arranged for the new arrivals room assignments right away and got them into the shift rotation for the following day. He also gave them a tour; which ended at the rec room where we had set up a little welcome party for them. Depth was on good behavior as Shadow and Magmorta made sure of it so fun was had by all.

There was further celebration when Gynae announced that Smokescreen and Tracer had found out just that morning they were to be parents of a femme sparkling. Ofer course everyone was happy for them. Gynae also told us that Ratchet and Wheeljack would be arriving the following day to help with getting the base medbay ready for the little one's arrival. I made sure to give Tracer a hug and told her that I'd be there for her if she needed me to be. She assured me I'd be the first to be called upon. The party continued on for awhile then most of us retired for recharge and a number went to their shifts.

The next day we had Ratchet and Wheeljack in the base med bay helping Gynae out. In fact they stayed an extra day just to make sure everything was ready and Gynae had the proper training. They even oversaw her making a protoform to receive the sparkling before they headed back to Metroplex. The following day the sparkling was carefully removed from Tracer's spark chamber and placed in the protoform. I was there to watch this miracle as the protoform shaped itself into a tiny femme. Tracer was just beaming and Smokescreen was smiling as they watched the little thing make her first movements and chirp out her first vocalizations. I radioed up Bebop to let him know that the sparkling had arrived and was healthy, which he then announced to the entire base. Surprisingly Depth was the first to arrive as he flowed into the room and took residence on the ceiling to comment how utterly adorable he found the little femme. Tracer smiled up at him and picked her child out of the protoform device. She cuddled her against her chest as the little one chirped and cooed. Smokescreen murmured a name Charise. In Cybertronian it was sound, but I knew the name meant 'cherished' in English.

We didn't get to celebrate the new arrival for too long though as the Decepticons resurfaced alongside their new allies the Trechercons. Despite the fact that Tetra and Rodimus had triplets to look after they certainly did not shirk their duties as leaders and were out there with the rest of us to deal with the combined might of the two Con groups. The fact that the two leaders' styles complimented each other certainly helped. I noticed that the two Con groups, though allied, didn't fight as one group and they showed friction... especially so between their leaders Galvatron and Electra.

It was to be a short lived battle though as Galvatron called a retreat first. Electra and her troops certainly made sure they stayed just a bit longer to show they had the stuff to stand and fight, and then they too retreated. Those that were not badly hurt turned to help those that had been. The usual warriors were the ones worse off on the Autobot side. The Servabot I assisted to med ay named Wasp told me she saw a trend in their ranks as to whom usually was on a med table first. She was not shy in stating she was among those.

The medical tables were certainly all full by the time we walked into the medbay. In addition to the usual crew of medics there was a Servabot medic as well as our resident trio of xenos who tended to the less injured. Both leaders stood watch over the proceedings, both injured to some extent as they talked quietly. I spotted Shark on a table and sighed out, "Typical."

Magmorta crouched down next to me to check over my injuries, "Think he lost his teeth this time. Talked smack to the wrong Con."

"That being whom?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh one of those Trechercons. Draeda I think the name is socked him one right in the mouth." Magmorta noted.

Depth settled next to me now and commented, "It was funny to watch her back peddle when he spat those teeth out at her though."

Shadow approached and said, "She taught him the error of spitting at a lady, the hard way."

The trio was working on me as they chatted.

Magmorta hmmed, "He didn't back down though. To be honest I wasn't sure how the mechs would handle the lady Cons, but they did very well."

Depth grunted, "Oh yeah I'd so give them a party on that alone."

Shadow murmured, "Hell throw one for the new femmes handling the male Cons too while you're at it."

I smiled at the three as they finished up since my injuries were rather minor, "No partying tonight guys. I'd just like to rest after this."

They all nodded and got up to move on to their next patient. I made for the exit, but Tetra moved to intercept me.

"When I have been fixed I'd like to talk with you Barracuda. Rec room sound good?" she asked.

I looked at her quietly a few moments then nodded, "That would be fine Tetra Reris."

I waited in the rec room for some time before Tetra Reris came in and sat down opposite me. She held up a hand in indication to let her speak first, then said, "I suspect that your unique ability to sense things does not include yourself, so I need to relate something to you. Actually it is more of a message from Primus himself than from me, however, it is of importance." She paused a moment as I sat there quietly awaiting the rest, she was looking right into my optics and I could almost sense a small intrusion. It wasn't unpleasant per se, just something that was there and gone within moments, "When Primus called you a child of Earth, you no doubt realized he knew of your true nature. Looking at your spark, I can now see why he said it. Let me ask you something Barracuda, did you ever think about why you still live?"

I stared at her for some time and then huffed, "That's easy, because Shark shoved a piece of his spark in the laser hole that had gone through my human body to save me."

She nodded to that, "Yes, he did that. But you never thought why, did you? Never questioned why a robotic being would pull out a piece of his own spark in the hopes you could be saved, have you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "To be honest no I never asked him why. I was way too angry at him for taking me from death's door."

Tetra Reris frowned a little, but nodded in understanding, "There was a reason for his actions that even he didn't fully understand until some years later. As a child of Cybertron; his spark is part of Primus himself as well as those that came together to create him. What he did wasn't fully under his control. In fact, now that Sequista and Primus are at long last bonded, I have a unique insight to this fact."

I peered hard at her, "No disrespect Tetra, but get to the point."

She smiled a hint, "None taken. But hear me on this Barracuda, child of Earth. When you chatted with Shark while he was bodiless, you came close to his spark and thusly Primus became aware of you. Primus saw a potential in you. When your human body was irreparably damaged, it was Primus who made Shark act to save you."

I honestly didn't even know what to say to that. What could I say really?

Tetra got up as she said, "However, there is something else you should know Barracuda. The reason why Shark has been rather ineffectively trying to gain your favor is because of the fact that you have just a small piece of his own spark. He feels a kinship with you. He may have already realized that early on, however, do not mistake his actions for mere foolishness." she leaned over to peer into my optics, "Your spark aches around him for more than the fact there's a small piece of him inside you. Be more open minded and perhaps you will see the truth. The truth will set you free." she then straightened and left the rec room.

- 


	23. Ch 23

Author Warning: Cursing and non-consensual explorative testing involving arousal state. Do not like, do not read.

It seemed the Decepticons had a monthly raid or attack going on somewhere in the world. Some seemed well planned out and others had the feeling of just being random and unorganized. Our warriors all got tested in one way or another, all of us received injuries, but lived through them to tell the tale. With the knowledge of Shark having taken a missile for me in the forefront of my mind I was being a bit more mindful of where he was in relation to me during fights. I had to see it for myself if he did it again. Shark did not disappoint in that regard. I didn't know what to think about it... he was risking his life for me, thinking I wasn't aware of it. First the snuck kisses, now this sort of craziness. It was boggling my mind! I needed answers, but who could answer the questions and did I really want to know?

Another year passed and things were not getting any better in regards to the battles that we were involved in. The fact that Optimus basically retired and the Matrix picked a new Prime certainly had something to do with it not to mention the sudden disappearance of Megatron and the arrival of Galvatron. The Decepticons escalated the frequency of their attacks, not to mention the fact they stepped up on how brutal they were during those battles. We outnumbered them and yet they kept trying to get energon in order to survive.

It was May, the sun was setting and the cloudy sky was turning shades of pink and orange. I had come up to the surface of the ocean close to the Orcas Islands to watch the sunset as the waves lapped at my neck. My radio went staticky, then there were three tones over it. I transformed and headed back to the base fast as that signal meant the base was being attacked. I hadn't seen any Seacons go past me through the straight so I figured the Cons had approached via the air. It didn't take long to get to base, perhaps ten minutes. I didn't see any sonar or radar returns that indicated that the attack was coming from underwater. Entering the base from the launch tube area, I summoned up my rifle and approached the door that opened up into the hallway. Letting the door open, I stood and listened for a few moments. There were echoes of movement, weapons fire, loud clanging, and shouted orders being given. I headed toward the sounds carefully so as to surprise who dared to enter our base so brazenly. As I was about to step around the corner to take a peek something stumbled back into view. It looked like a robotic bipedal shark with a spiked ball on its tail. I took a shot at it while it was distracted, hitting it in its open maw, which resulted in the back of its head exploding outward. A couple more of the things approached the dead one then turned and growled at me. One was shot in the optic, shattering it; causing it to turn toward the shooter with a snarl. The second one though ran at me and I shot at it. This one too had its mouth open and it was easy to take it down. A bit too easy really.

I heard Depth snarl from some distance away, "Sunabitch how many do dey got of dese fucking things!"

"Shut up and shoot." came Magmorta's reply, sounding a bit closer but still a good distance away.

I peeked around the corner and could see the hallway was full of the robotic shark beings. From out of a few open doorways I could see weapons fire zinging towards the advancing throng. Further up the hall I could see another being with a bulbous head and tentacles flailing from its shoulders. "Get them my pets, capture them all!" it shouted.

Shadow's voice snarled from a distance, "Over our dead bodies!"

The robotic sharks changed into robot form and produced some sort of weapon from their subspace area, then they charged into the rooms from where the weapons fire was coming. I stepped around the corner to shoot at the backs of the shark beasts that were still in the hallway. A few turned toward me with weapons blazing. One hit me and I felt very relaxed, then it went dark.

My systems booted up a bit sluggishly, like whatever I was hit with had not quite worn off yet. I realized that I was on my back at an incline and something was holding me down in key locations so I couldn't move at all. It was very dim in the room I was in, but I could hear the hum of others around me booting up and coming online as well. I tried speaking, but no words came out. The thought crossed my mind that our trio of aliens may have died trying to prevent whoever it was that had entered our base. But then again it was highly possible they cut their losses and let these beings take us in hopes of busting us loose once they had some back up.

Something crackled from the ceiling, then a voice spoke, "I do hope you are all comfortable." I would have snorted if I had my voice at that ironic statement. The voice continued, "I am sure you are wondering why you are here and more importantly what will happen to you so it shall explain it to you." There was a pause before another voice spoke up. "It is rather simple really, you are here to be experimented upon and once we have enough data we will release you. The nature of these experiments shall only be revealed to you once you have been chosen for one. If you do not cooperate with the experiment then you will be put on trial and fed to the Sharkticons."

It fell silent for a few moments, then I could hear the sounds of some struggling to free themselves from the bonds that held their bodies. I saw a light flash hit me just before things went dark again.

I awoke to a brightly lit room. I was still bound, but could sense that my chest and pelvic armor had been removed.

Someone spoke directly behind me, "She is awake." Off to my right and left I could hear movement and a faint humming sound. Towards my feet I heard the sound of bindings being tested. The voice behind me intoned, "Exploration of female orifices while male watches. Experimental parameters: Stamina and emotional state of female as well as physical reactions to exploration. Emotional state and physical reactions of male will also be observed."

A voice to my right spoke, "Parameters acceptable."

The one to my left intoned, "Proceed with exploration."

The rest you will find at: cartoon. adultfanfiction .net slash ?no =600093619 under chapter tile "Quints" so I'm not breaking TOS and the like. :P


	24. Ch 24

It seemed the Decepticons had a monthly raid or attack going on somewhere in the world. Some seemed well planned out and others had the feeling of just being random and unorganized. Our warriors all got tested in one way or another, all of us received injuries, but lived through them to tell the tale. With the knowledge of Shark having taken a missile for me in the forefront of my mind I was being a bit more mindful of where he was in relation to me during fights. I had to see it for myself if he did it again. Shark did not disappoint me in that regard. I didn't know what to think about it... he was risking his life for me, thinking I wasn't aware of it. First the snuck kisses, now this sort of craziness. It was boggling my mind. I needed answers, but who could answer the questions and did I really want to know?

Another year passed and things were not getting any better in regards to the battles that we were involved in. The fact that Optimus basically retired and the Matrix picked a new Prime certainly had something to do with it not to mention the sudden disappearance of Megatron and the arrival of Galvatron. The Decepticons escalated the frequency of their attacks, not to mention the fact they stepped up on how brutal they were during those battles. We outnumbered them and yet they kept trying to get energon to survive.

It was May, the sun was setting and the cloudy sky was turning shades of pink and orange. I had come up not far from the Orcas Islands to watch the sunset as the waves lapped at my neck. My radio went staticky, then there was three tones over it. I transformed and headed back to the base as that signal meant the base was being attacked. I hadn't seen any Seacons go past me through the straight so I figured the Cons had approached via the air to the south. It didn't take long to get to base, perhaps ten minutes. I didn't see any sonar or radar returns that indicated that the attack was coming from underwater. Entering the base from the launch tube area, I summoned up my rifle and approached the door that opened up into the hallway. Letting the door open, I stood there to listen for a few moments. There were echoes of movement, weapons fire, loud clanging, and shouted orders being given. I headed toward the sounds carefully so as to surprise who dared to enter our base so brazenly. As I was about to step around the corner to take a peek something stumbled back into view. It looked like a robotic bipedal shark with a spiked ball on its tail. I took a shot at it while it was distracted, hitting it in its open maw, which resulted in the back of its head exploding outward.

A couple more of the things approached the dead one and growled at me. One was shot in the optic, shattering it; causing it to turn toward the shooter with a snarl. The second one though ran at me and I shot at it. This one too had its mouth open and it was easy to take it down. A bit too easy really.

I heard Depth snarl from some distance away, "Sunabitch how many do dey got of dese fucking things!"

"Shut up and shoot." came Magmorta's reply, sounding a bit closer but still a good distance away.

I peeked around the corner and could see the hallway was full of the robotic shark beings. From out of a few open doorways I could see weapons fire coming out of them toward the advancing throng. Further up the hall I could see another being with a bulbous head and tentacles flailing from its shoulders. "Get them my pets, capture them all!"

Shadow's voice snarled from a distance, "Over our dead bodies!"

The robotic sharks changed form and produced some sort of weapon from their subspace area, then they charged into the few rooms where that weapon fire was coming from I stepped around the corner to shoot at the backs of the shark beasts that were still in the hallway. A few turned toward me with weapons blazing. One hit me and I felt very relaxed,then it went dark.

My systems booted up a bit sluggishly, like whatever I was hit with had not quite worn off yet. I realized that I was on my back at an incline and something was holding me down in key locations so I couldn't move at all. It was very dim in the room I was in, but I could hear the hum of others around me booting up and coming online as well. I tried speaking, but no words came out. The thought crossed my mind that our trio of aliens may have died trying to prevent whoever it was that had entered out base. But then again it was highly possible they cut their losses and let these beings take us in hopes of busting us loose once they had some back up.

Something crackled from the ceiling, then a voice spoke, "I do hope you are all comfortable." I would have snorted if I had my voice at that ironic statement. The voice continued, "I am sure you are wondering why you are here and more importantly what will happen to you so it shall explain it to you." There was a pause before another voice spoke up. "It is rather simple really, you are here to be experimented upon and once we have enough data we will release you. The nature of these experiments shall only be revealed to you once you have been chosen for one. If you do not cooperate with the experiment then you will be put on trial and fed to the Sharkticons."

It fell silent for a few moments, then I could hear the sounds of some struggling to free themselves from the bonds that held the body tight to the inclined surface. I saw a light flash hit me.. things went dark again.

I awoke to a brightly lit room. I was still bound but could sense that my chest and waist armor had been removed. Someone spoke directly behind me, "She is awake." Off to my right and left I could hear movement and a faint humming sound. Towards my feet I heard the sound of bindings being tested. The voice behind me intoned, "Exploration of female orifices while male watches. Experimental parameters: Stamina and emotional state of female as well as physical reactions to exploration. Emotional state and physical reactions of male will be observed." A voice to my right spoke, "Parameters acceptable." The one to my left intoned, "Proceed with exploration."

Something moved past my peripheral vision to my left, whatever it was caressed against my cheek before something prodded at my lips. I felt something else move against my waist and thigh, stroking against them rather tenderly. I was vaguely aware of something else moving around inside my chest, rubbing against my spark chamber. The voice behind me spoke, "Slight neural response noted in female. Male subject has ceased his struggling." The prodding at my lips became firmer and more insistent as whatever it was attached to flexed against my cheek and side of my neck. At the same time the touches against my thigh and waist moved to between my legs, flexing against the sensitive area. The object moving around my spark chamber was prodding to find a way into it. Again the voice spoke, "Female responding to touch as predicted. Step up exploration on female. Male seems to be exhibiting a mix of emotions at this time."

Something bulbous pushed its way forcefully past my lips. The two things rubbing against my sensitive ports seemed to pry my ports open then slip inside them. At the same time my spark chamber was still being explored for a way in and then it seemed to find something as my chamber opened. I trembled with a mixture of pleasure and anger as I was violated. That voice spoke up again, "Female showing signs of arousal, lubrication production adequate, emotional status as expected." there was a harsh sounding struggle toward my feet as the voice continued, "Male seems to be upset yet his body betrays him." The things in my ports slipped up a bit more, wriggling then pumping in and out while the one in my mouth swirled around in my mouth and there was a rather unpleasant sensation from my spark as whatever was in the chamber rubbed against it.

They did this for at least five minutes in silence, only the sound of them moving whatever it was in and out of me plus the struggles of the mech filled the room. They got me very close to an orgasm; then at the command of, "Cease exploration." they all pulled out of me as one. I was relieved, but very aroused. Whatever I was on moved as the voice spoke again, "Stage two of experiment will begin." One off to my left murmured, "Male and female are prepared." There was movement and humming, what I was on tilted up. My sight was cut off as things went dark. The movement of what I was on continued then stopped as I felt something warm near me. There was a few movement sounds then slight pressure against me as the warmth and scent of an aroused mech's body was picked up. I shivered slightly in reaction, he smelled just so good and his warmth was comforting despite the situation we were both in. "Positive reaction in both." said a voice to the left. "Arousal pheromones detected." said another to the right. Another spoke, sounding like he was behind me, "Encourage interaction."

I felt the binding on my head release then something cupped against the back of my helm, forcing me to tilt off to the right and go forward slightly until my lips touched the lips of the mech. We both didn't move for a long pause, then the mech started things by moving his lips against my own in what felt like a chaste testing kiss. Those lips felt familiar to me as I could feel a scar crossing over both upper and lower lips. The pressure against my helmet lessened and I felt the mech pull back from the kiss nearly in time with my pulling back as well. A voice to the left said, "Interaction minimal. No spark reaction." Off to the right came a murmured, "90 percent chance of incompatibility." Behind me I heard, "Data set satisfied." Then it went dark again. 


	25. Ch 25

This chapter you will find at: cartoon. adultfanfiction .net slash ?no =600093619 under chapter title "More Quints" so I'm not breaking TOS and the like. :P


	26. Ch 26

Author Warning: Cursing.

I was aware of movement, warmth, soft groans and sobs as I slowly came online again. I realized right off that it felt like my armor was all back in place. There was still a small trace of pain and the feedback from my sensors that told me my body was still healing itself. I onlined my optics and looked around. In front of me was Tracer who was still out, lying on her side. Curled against her was Smokescreen. He offered me a nod as he saw I was looking toward them. I could feel someone curled against my back so looked over my shoulder to see that it was Shark who was still out. Not far from him I could see Bebop petting and stroking his girls, trying to comfort them. I slowly sat up, which stirred Shark and Tracer both. I took a better look around and spotted the Hydrobots huddled together, seeking solace from each other. The usual couples were seated together, hugging on each other. Those that had not been coupled up had a close friend giving comfort and receiving the same back. I met Optimus Prime's optics a moment as he consoled Ironhide; he nodded toward me, the pain and concern for his fellow Autobots were clear in his gaze.

"I /hate/ Quintessons." Depth uttered loudly, "Felt so fucking helpless not being able to do anything about them."

There was a sigh that came from Shadow, who stood next to the mech. "They are going on top of our list to go after that's for sure."

Magmorta approached the duo and said, "I think we all know what they did too."

Depth pulled off a full body shiver, "Remind me to use their tentacles on them when we get our hands on them."

Shadow moved toward Optimus and said, "We have Metros' medical bay and an adjoining room next to it set up for when everyone is ready to be checked out. Would be good to separate the femmes from the mechs to keep it all proper like."

Optimus nodded and intoned, "Thank you." he gave Ironhide a pat on the back and got up slowly, "Ratchet, Wheeljack, First Aid you will tend to the mechs with Shadow and Depth. Minerva, Gynae and Magmorta you tend to the femmes. Metroplex should not be too far from our current position so let's roll out."

Grudgingly the group transformed and headed toward the large base which was on full alert as we arrived. The large mech's voice rumbled with concern as he greeted us and opened his gates to allow us all inside. Once we all arrived to the med bay area we split up between the two rooms that were prepared. I sat with Tracer and talked quietly with her as we waited our turn. Bebop's cassettes walked over to join us, accepting the pets we gave them. It was up to the medics who got first priority; which ended up to be the Hydrobots as their gestalt connection gave them a rather unique sense of each other that could only be rivaled by a bonded couple.

"Vixica," I murmured to the vixen in my lap, "I think your skills in robopsychology are going to be sorely tested."

Vixica nodded and sighed, "Yes, I know. I m already working out how to handle it all. I had a little time to see who was the most traumatized." looking up at me she met my optics, "Like to talk about it?"

Oh that fox was too good at her assessment, it was downright scary. Since we had to wait I talked with Vixica about the violation I felt and all that came with it. After me it was Tracer who spoke to her next then the other cassettes. All of us pretty much felt a degree of emotions that ranged from anger to embarrassment, shame to concern for those with whom they interacted. Tracer told us that she and Smokescreen had spark merged in the aftermath of the tests simply because they had been meaning to do so and they both needed each other to lean on. Since we were on the subject it was natural to ask who we all got paired up with and if anything happened. I wasn't too surprised that Struthia and Austera had been set up with a couple of Blaster's cassettes, Rewind and Eject. Though Ursa Thylar's pairing was shocking to me since Chainclaw was several times bigger than her in both his modes. All three cassettes said nothing much happened other than consoling and empathy from the mechs. They looked at me expectantly since it was my turn to reveal.

Right on cue Gynae came over to take me to a table for examination. I went with her eagerly, not really wishing to reveal that Shark had been the mech to whom I was paired. Gynae checked my spark chamber first for signs of any issues and then moved on to my ports. Despite her being gentle, it still hurt as she examined them. She assured me my systems would take care of things with enough rest and time to heal. She sent me off under the orders to recharge and recover then walked over to escort Tracer to the table. I offered Tracer a wave as I headed out. She offered a little smile then got up on the table.

I passed the medical bay where the mechs were being checked over just as there was a scream of pure agony then a harshly vented curse in Cybertronian that roughly translated to, "Fucking son of a glitch whore that hurt." I shivered a little since it was Shark's voice and I had seen the damage his shaft had undergone. I kept walking slowly to the rec room to rest, intake some energon, and await the rest of my base mates to get their checkups. Some mechs that were based in Metroplex were already here as were the Hydrobots, the latter offered tight smiles to me as I entered. Tracer came in with Smokescreen some minutes after and joined me on the couch where I was seated. Bebop came in with his girls in tow minutes after that; he made sure they all got an energon ration and then got his lap to curl into as he sat in silence. The Hot Rod patrol came in with two of Blaster's cassettes minutes later. The latter approached Bebop so they could check on his girls.

Some mechs and femmes from Metroplex filed in to get energon rations and grouped up in ways I hadn't witnessed before. No doubt a direct result of the pairing off that occurred on top of the testing that had happened. Kup walked in with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, and Optimus Prime in mid-discussion on how to avoid further Quintesson surprise attacks. They grabbed rations then walked back out, still talking as they went. Kup must have felt like he failed us to want to immediately get to things with Magnus and both Primes. I sighed softly and finished my ration off, noticing Vixica making her rounds to see who wanted to talk right now versus later. Some of the Metroplex staff departed, most likely for their rooms as more staff from our base and theirs made their way in to get rations. Eventually the last of our group came in with the medics in tow.

Depth looked around and huffed, "Hydrobasers are gonna be staying here in the rec room for the night seeing as there are no free berth rooms and it'd be rude to ask folks to bunk up after what's happened. This came direct from Kup by the way so ya all know."

The rest of Metroplex's staff wandered out to leave us to figure out who would rest where. The mechs insisted us femmes take the couches while they took the chairs. Bebop was content to rest on the floor so he could lie down with his girls. It was rather sweet and touching really. Tracer cuddled with Smokescreen on the floor. The Hydrobots huddled on the floor against each other with their commander at the middle. Even the Hot Rod patrol situated themselves so they could draw comfort from each other. Shark settled into a chair as I took a couch, turning to face toward the back of it.

The lights dimmed and I could hear the trio of alien robots talking softly to each other in their language until recharge claimed me.

- 


	27. Chapter 27

It was Christmas morning in Hydrobase. The smell of specially spiced energon that had been warmed just right was in the air. The base was full of fake snow drifts and the sound of talking drifted from the rec room. I arrived late as I had the graveyard shift and had just got back to base, I skipped the shower, hoping the smell of evergreen and spiced energon would cover the ocean scent upon my armor. Stepping into the very crowded rec room, I made my way to the spiced energon and got a cube. I caught sight of the children dashing around and in between the legs of the adults, giggling as they chased each other around. Santa Depth watched on from his throne, giving forth a hearty 'ho ho ho'. Standing next to him was Magmorta who was dressed up in a rather fetching elf suit, complete with pointed ears. Crouched on the other side of the mech was Shadow, who was also dressed in as elf. I checked the ceiling for mistletoe, of which there was plenty. I was not really surprised to see a bunch of it above Santa Depth.

There were folks taking advantage of the mistletoe throughout the rec room, moving over to someone under a bunch and planting a kiss upon them. I memorized where said bunches were and moved through the throng and at the same time avoiding those bunches while seeking out one form in particular. Once he was spotted, I waited for Depth to announce the children would be getting their gifts. Orion went first, as he was first on Santa's lap. He was thrilled to get the gift he asked for and went looking for water to put into it. Terza Rima was next, the smile on her face was quite big as she hugged the robotic dolly to her chest. Then it was Ameliora's turn, I moved carefully so to keep ruining anyone's view of the chemistry set the little femme unwrapped while making my way toward my quarry. Then it was Charises' turn. I was glanced up a moment to make sure my quarry was under mistletoe. Then I stepped close to Shark as Charise looked over toward the mech. I tapped Shark s shoulder and he looked over to me with a little surprise on his face as I had snuck up on him.

I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, and then pulled back and said, "Merry Christmas, Shark." then pointed up to the mistletoe.

He glanced up, and then grinned, "Merry Christmas, Barracuda."

Charise clapped her little hands and ran up to Santa giving him such a hug I thought she was going to choke the mech. I smiled at the sight. Shark though looked a bit perplexed. "You know something I don't?" he asked me.

"You could say that. Santa told me what Charise wanted for her gift. Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll tell you." I told him, then looked toward him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Enjoy the rest of the party Shark, I need to get in a recharge."

His optics flickered a bit, nodding to my words with a hint of a smile upon his lips. Then he moved off toward Santa and Charise. I took that as my cue to get out of there before he found out the true reason behind that kiss he just got. I was just stepping through my door when the sound of feet running down the hall coming toward my location was heard. My door closed and there was only a pause before I heard a knock on the door. I turned and opened it, not surprised it was Shark on the other side.

"How could you do that Barracuda?" he asked, looking a bit angry.

I turned and said, "Do what Shark?"

He snatched at my shoulder, "Dammit Barracuda, you know full well what I'm talking about here." the timbre his voice indicating he was indeed as angry as he looked.

I frowned faintly at him, meeting his optics that glowed a deeper green than normal. "I kissed you because I wanted to Shark, not because Charise happened to ask Santa what she did for Christmas."

His optics changed back to their normal hue and the anger melted from his face, hand slipping off my shoulder. He looked a bit dumbfounded, then confused. "You wanted to?" he asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

I walked away from him to sit on my berth, tapping out the code for rest mode. "Yes." I replied, "Any other questions or can I recharge now?"

He frowned a little at my directness and then said, "I can wait for when you are awake Barracuda." Then turned and left my room.

I had perhaps three hours of recharge, not exactly a full one, but enough that I could think straight. I sought out Shark in the rec room with the party still going on strong. In fact, there were even more bodies crammed in the room! I was pleasantly surprised to see that Tetra Reris, Rodimus Prime, and Optimus Prime had all arrived. Each leader had one of the triplets piggy backed upon them to keep them out of trouble. I approached them to be polite, but Optimus took one look at me and whispered to me, "Looks like you got something on your mind, would you like to talk?"

Even without the matrix of leadership the mech seemed to be able to read me. I gave a little nod to him. He asked Orion who he'd like to ride on next. Orion whispered the reply to him and soon Jazz walked over to offer his back to the mechling, who transferred over without issue. Optimus gestured for me to lead the way, so I walked through the throng, making sure I kept away from the mistletoe as I went. Once clear of the rec room, it was a short walk to med bay. I leaned against a med table and looked at the older Prime awhile, then sighed. I honestly wasn't sure where to begin.

Optimus stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder, "I know what Charise asked for Christmas and to be honest with you I was surprised to hear you kissed Shark, even if he was under the mistletoe at the time." he paused, studying me a few moments, "Did you truly kiss him because you wished to do so? Can you say that there wasn't just a hint of wishing to make Charise happy behind it?"

I frowned a bit, venting hard, not able to meet the mech's optics at all. I hugged my arms around my chest, "There was a hint there. I know she meant well and truly wants not just Shark to be happy, but me as well. But she is young and doesn't understand so many things. Still though, to be honest, I did wish to kiss him as he was under the mistletoe and it has always been Shark who came to me, not me coming to him."

Optimus slipped his hand off my shoulder, placing it under my chin to tip my gaze up toward his azure optics, "After all these years it was about time you did so. I know my troops well Barracuda, therefore seeing how Shark acted around you and his sneaky way of being there for you by taking battle injuries that could have been your own, I know that mech adores you. Probably more than you truly realize. Give him and yourself a chance."

I ducked my chin a bit and stepped close so I could put my arms around the mechs' chest and said, "I'll try Optimus just it is so hard after all that's happened all the stuff I went through while I was human and even while being a Cybertronian."

The older Prime accepted the embrace, a hand stroking over my upper back in a comforting gesture. "That's all you can ask of yourself Barracuda, to try to be open. Even if it may be hard at first, the past is something we can not only draw from to help up in the present, but also something to look back upon and realize how we got through it. When I look in your optics, I can see that pain you hide, the sadness, the disappointments, but I also see potential to be discovered within you as well. Once you open your spark to that potential, I believe you'll know that you survived it all for a reason. You are stronger than you know. Just let yourself show that strength."

I hugged him, shedding a few tears as I looked up at him. "I needed to hear that, thank you Optimus." I murmured, then slowly pulled back and wiped the tears away, "You have been a Father figure for so long now I should have come to you sooner."

Optimus looked down at me with his kind optics and stated, "You came to me now, and that's all that matters Barracuda. Take some time to gather yourself and perhaps rejoin the party, mingle, start that potential inside you. Then when you are ready, go talk to Shark, I have a feeling he'll need to speak with you."

I nodded, "I'll do that Optimus." I replied, reaching out to take his hand and squeeze it briefly before letting it go. "I'll be along soon."

He squeezed back before I fully let go then inclined his head, "I'll count on it." Then he walked out of the med bay to head toward the rec room.

- 


	28. Chapter 28

As the days passed we heard the reports on the talks second hand from Blaster who relayed them to Bebop. It was becoming clearer to me that my visions were going to come true. I thought I had done enough to tell Forge to be there for her leader, but now I was doubtful that I had done enough. The talks were not easy on the trio of leaders, even with the SICs and TICs of both groups working with them to hash things out it was more and more likely that something was going to give... someone was going to get emotionally hurt. I couldn't take it any longer and asked Kup if I could take my day off to go to Metroplex. Once he cleared it I drove there as fast as I could without getting pulled over. I was pleasantly surprised to find Ratchet waiting for me at the outskirts of Metroplex.

"Hello there Ratchet, to what do I owe the honor of you meeting me before I'm even in the city proper?" I asked him.

His smile was tight but friendly, "Forge took me aside when she got back and told me about the talk you had with her. I have been in on the talks since the first day as a medical precaution. Cannot be too careful with viruses and such after all." he paused as he gestured to me to follow him, "Anyway, I am glad you are here. I want to know your insights that you didn't divulge to Forge."

I transformed to walk beside the mech, "It varies from vision to vision as these talks progress. At first I was confused by what I was seeing because it made no sense to me. I knew they were coming before they actually came. I also saw visions of their enemies and how they were coping with the Decepticons. I am certainly worried most of all for the Servabot leader."

Ratchet nodded to that, "I am concerned as well, especially after what Forge told me about their Goddess loving our God. The Matrix is a direct connection from Primus to Prime. Right now Rodimus has it and... well... the lad is smitten with Tetra Reris."

I sighed and said, "That was one of the visions I had, that this would come to pass and ultimately what those two will act upon will have an impact that neither will have full control over. After all they are influenced by their respective creators. Said creators have been apart a very long time, but their love for each other has never faded. Now that they are close in this way I truly wonder about the ramifications."

Ratchet frowned as we walked through the front door of the massive city where Wheeljack was standing awaiting our arrival.

"Uh oh, I know that frown." noted the engineer.

Ratchet vented softly, "Get Forge and come to my office in med bay, we need to talk."

Wheeljack nodded and moved off. I followed Ratchet to his office in silence, letting him mull over what I had told him. Once there we settled down we waited; it wasn't long before Wheeljack arrived with Forge.

"Hello Barracuda." Forge said with a smile, which immediately faltered as I met her gaze, "Oh dear this isn't going to be good news is it."

I gestured to a seat, "Let me be direct with you Forge. I think you know that Tetra Reris has been grappling with more than these talks lately. In fact, I would daresay she is having an internal battle with your creator right now over who's got dominion over her own body." Forge sat down hard as she stared at me as I continued, "Same can be said of Rodimus. If not for the fact both of them have strong relationships with their SICs and a immediate support network I have no doubt in my mind that things would have hit the fan on that first day."

Ratchet vented softly and Wheeljack rubbed at his mask while Forge just kept looking at me so I continued, "She's confused, terrified, and I cannot blame her for wondering if she's losing her mind or even her very spark because your creator has made it very clear that the love she has for Primus will not be denied for much longer. When Tetra Reris finally submits to the wishes of your creator it won't take much for Primus to exert his power over Rodimus." I looked at Ratchet and said, "You better have your med bay ready for some new life my friend because it's coming... and it won't be full grown Cybertronians this time."

Ratchet made this odd choking sound like his engine stuttered for air, gas or even both. Wheeljack looked at me like I said the worst possible thing in the world. Forge though got this sad sort of smile that was pure understanding and acceptance plus a good deal of concern and worry. I sighed softly and murmured, "That isn't the worst of things to come. I wish I could say it was... but it isn't. However, my visions seem to change day to day so it's not fully laid out as choices are being made. Still though, we need to be ready."

Forge spoke quietly, "As ready as we can be Barracuda. I should go speak with Tetra." She rose and headed off quickly.

Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged a look then the CMO murmured, "Better get to work on the medical upgrades. I do not want to be caught flat footed and unprepared just in case we have sparklings to tend to around here."

Wheeljack nodded, "I'll radio Cybertron to get some things sent over."

I smiled a bit and got up, "I shall leave you two to your work."

We parted ways at Ratchet's office. I headed over to the rec room where I found some Servabots standing around a tall femme who was speaking softly with Forge. I stepped in next to the older femme as I looked up at the Servabot leader and already felt like I knew her. I also empathically felt the torment she was going through.

"God it is worse than I envisioned." I said softly.

The red and pink femme opposite me frowned. I knew this was the Servabot SIC known as Anima from my briefings with Forge back at Hydrobase. Forge gave this exasperated sounding vent. The rest looked at me with confusion. I reached out and placed my hand on the glass of Tetra Reris' chest and then touched my own chest. "I can feel it like it was my own. It is not as sharp or influenced as your own, but I do know what you are going through right now."

Tetra Reris looked into my optics and gave a little nod, "I can tell you speak the truth."

Forge gave me a small smile of thanks for stepping in. As if on cue I could sense Rodimus hanging out by the door of the rec room, listening in with Springer and Arcee by his side.

I held the Tetra Reris' optics with my own gaze, "Then you can tell what I am about to say is also the truth and meant in an honest manner. The decision and choice is no longer your own nor is it his. Neither of you can fight it because it has been so long since they were together. They didn't consummate their love before he ran off to fight his enemy." Tetra nodded in understanding as I continued, "You are a vessel just as he is carrying a powerful artifact that connects you to the creator of your kind and he to his. What you feel is her love for him. Do not confuse it for how you may feel for Prime. It just simply is an immutable fact. They will assert themselves whether you two willingly allow it or not."

Tetra's gaze moved off me, looking toward Rodimus. My hand was still on the femme's chest and I could feel the change within her. I pulled my hand back and turned slightly, looking toward the young Prime who was looking past me toward Tetra. "It was destiny and fate that brought the two factions together. This much I know for a fact. Just as I know that our enemies are having their own interpersonal struggle a war of wills if you like." I stopped a moment as both the leaders looked toward me. "This war has just taken on its next stage. We need to work together as a whole, as a unified force. You knew that on the first day. Only reason it's gone for so long is because you two," I pointed to Tetra then Rodimus, "are in a personal struggle with the being you were chosen by to lead your forces. Stop fighting them already. They will just borrow you for awhile then you are free."

Rodimus spoke, but not in his voice, "The child of Earth is blessed by her creator to see things as they could be and thusly she is right in her words." then this loving smile graced his lips as he looked at Tetra, "It has been too long Sequista my love."

Tetra spoke up, but not in her voice, "Thankfully not an eternity of a wait my beloved Primus." she approached him, their two forms shifted into pure energy versions of the creators themselves and then vanished out of sight as their hands met.

I departed the rec room before the Servabots and two Autobots came out of their shocked stupor as I had to warn Ratchet to hurry up those medical upgrades. I was sufficiently sure that when those two came back we'd be dealing with a medical need for Tetra Reris.

- 


	29. Chapter 29

It would be a few days before I heard from Forge that Tetra Reris and Rodimus Prime had reappeared in the med bay of Metroplex. Ratchet examined the Servabot leader and found that she had three tiny sparks inside her spark chamber. Rodimus was accepting and mature about the matter. Forge gave me the distinct impression he was going to be part of not only the sparklings lives but Tetra's as well until the progeny of their creators were old enough to fend for themselves. It took a few days for Ratchet and Wheeljack to get the med bay ready, this according to Bebop who was always in contact with Blaster. We were told as soon as the sparklings had their protoform bodies that the Servabots would split up between our base and Metroplex. The news of the triplets was met with a mix of wonder and joy as well as concern.

The arrival of our new staffers finally came to pass and I was a little surprised who was sent our way, but also pleased by it. We ended up with the Servabot aerial force as well as one of their sea capable warriors and a communications officer. Tracer was happy to see those aerial troops as she patrolled the local area alone. I noticed that Seaspray was getting to know the sea capable femme since she'd be under his supervision. Bebop looked pretty happy to have a communications femme around. Kup arranged for the new arrivals room assignments right away and got them into the shift rotation for the following day. He also gave them a tour; which ended at the rec room where we had set up a little welcome party for them. Depth was on good behavior as Shadow and Magmorta made sure of it so fun was had by all.

There was further celebration when Gynae announced that Smokescreen and Tracer had found out just that morning they were to be parents of a femme sparkling. Ofer course everyone was happy for them. Gynae also told us that Ratchet and Wheeljack would be arriving the following day to help with getting the base medbay ready for the little one's arrival. I made sure to give Tracer a hug and told her that I'd be there for her if she needed me to be. She assured me I'd be the first to be called upon. The party continued on for awhile then most of us retired for recharge and a number went to their shifts.

The next day we had Ratchet and Wheeljack in the base med bay helping Gynae out. In fact they stayed an extra day just to make sure everything was ready and Gynae had the proper training. They even oversaw her making a protoform to receive the sparkling before they headed back to Metroplex. The following day the sparkling was carefully removed from Tracer's spark chamber and placed in the protoform. I was there to watch this miracle as the protoform shaped itself into a tiny femme. Tracer was just beaming and Smokescreen was smiling as they watched the little thing make her first movements and chirp out her first vocalizations. I radioed up Bebop to let him know that the sparkling had arrived and was healthy, which he then announced to the entire base. Surprisingly Depth was the first to arrive as he flowed into the room and took residence on the ceiling to comment how utterly adorable he found the little femme. Tracer smiled up at him and picked her child out of the protoform device. She cuddled her against her chest as the little one chirped and cooed. Smokescreen murmured a name Charise. In Cybertronian it was sound, but I knew the name meant 'cherished' in English.

We didn't get to celebrate the new arrival for too long though as the Decepticons resurfaced alongside their new allies the Trechercons. Despite the fact that Tetra and Rodimus had triplets to look after they certainly did not shirk their duties as leaders and were out there with the rest of us to deal with the combined might of the two Con groups. The fact that the two leaders' styles complimented each other certainly helped. I noticed that the two Con groups, though allied, didn't fight as one group and they showed friction... especially so between their leaders Galvatron and Electra.

It was to be a short lived battle though as Galvatron called a retreat first. Electra and her troops certainly made sure they stayed just a bit longer to show they had the stuff to stand and fight, and then they too retreated. Those that were not badly hurt turned to help those that had been. The usual warriors were the ones worse off on the Autobot side. The Servabot I assisted to med ay named Wasp told me she saw a trend in their ranks as to whom usually was on a med table first. She was not shy in stating she was among those.

The medical tables were certainly all full by the time we walked into the medbay. In addition to the usual crew of medics there was a Servabot medic as well as our resident trio of xenos who tended to the less injured. Both leaders stood watch over the proceedings, both injured to some extent as they talked quietly. I spotted Shark on a table and sighed out, "Typical."

Magmorta crouched down next to me to check over my injuries, "Think he lost his teeth this time. Talked smack to the wrong Con."

"That being whom?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh one of those Trechercons. Draeda I think the name is socked him one right in the mouth." Magmorta noted.

Depth settled next to me now and commented, "It was funny to watch her back peddle when he spat those teeth out at her though."

Shadow approached and said, "She taught him the error of spitting at a lady, the hard way."

The trio was working on me as they chatted.

Magmorta hmmed, "He didn't back down though. To be honest I wasn't sure how the mechs would handle the lady Cons, but they did very well."

Depth grunted, "Oh yeah I'd so give them a party on that alone."

Shadow murmured, "Hell throw one for the new femmes handling the male Cons too while you're at it."

I smiled at the three as they finished up since my injuries were rather minor, "No partying tonight guys. I'd just like to rest after this."

They all nodded and got up to move on to their next patient. I made for the exit, but Tetra moved to intercept me.

"When I have been fixed I'd like to talk with you Barracuda. Rec room sound good?" she asked.

I looked at her quietly a few moments then nodded, "That would be fine Tetra Reris."

I waited in the rec room for some time before Tetra Reris came in and sat down opposite me. She held up a hand in indication to let her speak first, then said, "I suspect that your unique ability to sense things does not include yourself, so I need to relate something to you. Actually it is more of a message from Primus himself than from me, however, it is of importance." She paused a moment as I sat there quietly awaiting the rest, she was looking right into my optics and I could almost sense a small intrusion. It wasn't unpleasant per se, just something that was there and gone within moments, "When Primus called you a child of Earth, you no doubt realized he knew of your true nature. Looking at your spark, I can now see why he said it. Let me ask you something Barracuda, did you ever think about why you still live?"

I stared at her for some time and then huffed, "That's easy, because Shark shoved a piece of his spark in the laser hole that had gone through my human body to save me."

She nodded to that, "Yes, he did that. But you never thought why, did you? Never questioned why a robotic being would pull out a piece of his own spark in the hopes you could be saved, have you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "To be honest no I never asked him why. I was way too angry at him for taking me from death's door."

Tetra Reris frowned a little, but nodded in understanding, "There was a reason for his actions that even he didn't fully understand until some years later. As a child of Cybertron; his spark is part of Primus himself as well as those that came together to create him. What he did wasn't fully under his control. In fact, now that Sequista and Primus are at long last bonded, I have a unique insight to this fact."

I peered hard at her, "No disrespect Tetra, but get to the point."

She smiled a hint, "None taken. But hear me on this Barracuda, child of Earth. When you chatted with Shark while he was bodiless, you came close to his spark and thusly Primus became aware of you. Primus saw a potential in you. When your human body was irreparably damaged, it was Primus who made Shark act to save you."

I honestly didn't even know what to say to that. What could I say really?

Tetra got up as she said, "However, there is something else you should know Barracuda. The reason why Shark has been rather ineffectively trying to gain your favor is because of the fact that you have just a small piece of his own spark. He feels a kinship with you. He may have already realized that early on, however, do not mistake his actions for mere foolishness." she leaned over to peer into my optics, "Your spark aches around him for more than the fact there's a small piece of him inside you. Be more open minded and perhaps you will see the truth. The truth will set you free." she then straightened and left the rec room.

- 


	30. Chapter 30

Life got interesting all around over the following days, weeks, and months. The two Bot armies became well gelled with each other. Even Depth was impressed, which from what I was told by Magmorta was saying a lot. Having little Charise around base became a distraction we all welcomed. She was so curious about what someone was doing during their shifts. Once I caught her hiding in medbay, quite visible if you looked right. The seeker of said hider turned out to be Depth, which amused me to no end. Kup arranged it so Charise always had one parent to look after her when the other was on shift, though to be honest we all looked after the little femme.

She learned at a different pace than a human child would so it wasn't long before she was putting simple sentences together and had memorized all our names. But even the momentary distraction of a sweet and smart child was overtaken by the more serious distraction of Con attacks. Either Tracer or Smokescreen stayed behind to watch after their child and keep her from straying into the medical bay when we got back. She was shielded from such things for now for her own emotional well being. Now and again we got updates on how the triplets were getting along in Metroplex. Much like Charise they too were curious about things, though they seemed to be learning things at a slightly quicker pace. I figured it was due to their parentage.

I had plenty of time to ponder over what Tetra Reris had said about Shark. I wasn't exactly blind to the mech's overtures over the years, it was just I wasn't ready to pursue a relationship with anyone. So it was a stalemate as he continued to do stupid stuff like taking shots meant for me or leaving something in my room when Valentines, my birthday, and Christmas rolled around while I continued to rebuff him left and right.

The thirteenth year birthday party came and went. I personally had no issues with the number thirteen; in fact I adopted it as my favorite number when I was younger. The next day there was a battle that had nearly all the warriors pulled from our base as well as Metroplex to deal with the Cons. With Metroplex on our way to the battle site, it was decided to drop Charise off there to play with the triplets. Naturally the battle was ugly. The Trechercons seemed to have more to prove as they fought twice as hard and rather nastily to boot. I should have been paying a bit more attention to my immediate surroundings, but with so much going on it could be difficult for any type of psychic to pick up on everything. Whatever struck me hurt so bad that, in comparison, made my dislocated knee cap when I was still human feel like a bee sting. My systems flashed warnings from all sorts of locations as I fell to the ground and initiated self-repairs. I was able to stay awake just long enough to hear someone run toward me. Then I went unconscious.

When I awoke, I didn't feel pain. In fact, I felt numb all over. My optics flickered online and I looked around a little. Standing on my left, working on me, was Ratchet. He offered me a tight little smile then flicked his gaze off to the right before looking back to his work. I looked to my right and there sat Shark, who had settled himself between my table and the one being occupied by Tracer, who was being worked on by First Aid.

Upon seeing me awake, Shark gave me a smile and said, "Had us all worried for awhile there, Barracuda."

"Who would be us?" I asked, just wondering if he was making up some sort of fabrication.

"Everyone. You took a cannon shot from Electra. That really worried Tetra Reris and Forge both. Even both the Primes were concerned about it." Shark stated.

Ah that would be why it had hurt so much initially. "Hmm so tempting to say I could take more than that and survive." I remarked, then glanced down to where his hand was placed in mine. All it took was a small frown and he removed his hand.

"I'll let them know you'll pull out of it." Shark stated, getting up and heading out of medbay.

I vented softly, which earned me a glare from Ratchet, "Please no movement for awhile yet, so no venting." stated the medic firmly.

"Sorry." I offered.

The rest of the repairs went along well enough and I was released with the understanding of when I could go back on duty and the like. Along the way to the rec room I was approached by Tetra Reris.

"It it good to see you walking around Barracuda." she stated, "May I have a short chat with you while you refuel?"

I nodded to her, "Of course."

We both stepped into the rec room and grabbed a ration, and then we took a seat on one of the couches. I sipped on my ration as Tetra gazed at me quietly a few moments, and then asked carefully, "Have you thought much about what I discussed with you before?"

I should have seen that coming, but she had been right before about my not knowing my own future. So I gave my reply with a hint of annoyance, "A little yes, but why are you being so insistent about it?"

Tetra smiled at me and said, "I just wish for you to be happy by being with someone who loves you."

I frowned at her, suddenly losing my thirst for the ration in my hand, "I appreciate the sentiment Tetra, but please do not ask me again. I will either come to happiness on my own time or not at all."

The femme looked understanding, but sad as well as she nodded and rose. "I will respect your wishes." Then turned to the approaching Rodimus and gave him a smile. They both joined Anima and Ultra Magnus in another section of the rec room. I sat there for awhile, then got up and headed out to search for the oil pools.

The oil pool room was one single large pool of warmed oil. Adjoining it was a large shower room. I entered through the shower room. I took note of the partition walls in a few places that may have been a way to offer some privacy if one wanted it. The floor was dry so it obviously hadn't been used in awhile. I headed to the oil room and looked around, it was empty. That suited me just fine. I moved to the shallow end of the pool and stepped in, the warmth of the oil sent pleasant sensations through my armor sensors. I waded toward the deep end of the pool and settled, letting my legs stretch out in front of me as my body become enveloped up to the neck. The oil seeped into seams and joints, filling my interior with its warm, fluid thickness. It was a unique and quite lovely sensation that could only be rivaled by a nice hot bath. Allowing myself to relax, I offlined my optics so I could fully enjoy the quiet solitude. I drifted off into recharge mode.

I stirred and my chronometer showed time had passed. I glanced around and still no one was in sight, though there were oily patches from the pool to the shower area. Someone had been here and didn't wake me. I waded toward the shallow end and got out of the pool. I took advantage of the spot where compressed air passed down the body to help eliminate as much oil as was possible. Then I headed to the shower room. The sound of a shower going caught my attention and I paused from fully entering to peek to see who was within. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle a gasp that escaped me. I was not only surprised, but dumb struck and confused, also there was a bit of shock mixed in with pure 'Oh My God'.

There in a shower that could easily fit two stood Shark in the literal all together every little piece of armor had been meticulously removed. There were a few pieces that still bore oil, one piece was in his hands as he washed it clean. The rest was in a neat pile, clean and ready to be placed back. I really never thought there was a robotic version of a full monty. But reflecting briefly on that day of Quintesson experiments, I realized it was silly of me to even think that was impossible. There was also that moment of equal ground as during the experiment he had seen me without torso and pelvic plating whereas I had been blindfolded. Even when that Sharkticon had given him a hand job, I had only seen his shaft. I stared at the mech, it was curiosity really, plus maybe a bit of intrigue.

His back was toward my position however, I was seeing all the inner workings of the mech. I noticed he wasn't quite facing toward the water, allowing it to hit along his side as he set down one piece of armor to pick up another to clean. The shifting of hydraulics was interesting to watch. The water was obviously hot as steam rose up around him. I observed him clean the last piece of armor, remaining where I was as each piece of armor was set back into place. The shower shut off utomatically. That was my cue to step back far enough out of sight that he left the shower room without seeing me.

Once assured he was gone for good, I took my own shower. The burning question of why he had not tried anything in the pool or even had not lingered to see me wake bothered me the whole shower. It was not like him. I shrugged it off eventually, figuring he had some sort of reason.

It would be a couple hours later before everyone was able to head back to Hydrobase. Charise was a little disappointed to leave her new friends, but she was assured she'd get to visit again soon or that they would come see her so she didn't get to pout too much about it. I could just imagine that sleepover to the point that I talked to Tracer about finding lightweight chairs and blankets for fort making. Explaining what I meant by it made Tracer smile and agree it would be fun for the children... and probably a few of the adults too.

- 


	31. Chapter 31

It would be a month later before we got to see the younglings make that fort, but it was worth the wait as they were allowed total freedom to make it as big and imaginative as they wanted within one of the larger rooms in the base. Not surprisingly they went overboard with it, going outside of the room to get additional chairs. They spent a good part of the day moving chairs where they wanted them, and even then they would move them again as another idea came up. Eventually though they asked Tracer to come see what they had created. Tracer made a show of inspecting the interior and exterior, and then declared it a safe and fun fort. That immensely pleased the four younglings and they begged her to have Bebop announce the fort was now 'open for business'. It didn't take much to convince Bebop to do so. Naturally Depth and Shadow showed up to give it their own inspection. Magmorta came up with the idea of getting the fort interior and exterior on video so it could be viewed by those outside our base. That delighted the four even more than the inspections.

As staff came to the room to check out their handiwork, Tracer arranged for the videoing of it and told the four they should give a 'tour of the fort' for the video. They jumped at that chance, happily doing so for the video shoot. Once the shoot was done, Tracer took it over to Bebop to make a copy and add some music to it, just to add a bit of flair to it. Of course Bebop did more than that, he made it in a full out production. By the time all the staff had a chance to check out the immense fort of chairs covered with tarps, Bebop had it finished and called everyone into the command center to show off the finished product. It goes without saying the four younglings were thrilled with the production work the mech put into it. He gave a copy to the triplets to take home with them. Charise got a copy as well. Then just for fun he radioed up Metroplex to do a live broadcast 'trailer teaser' to Blaster and those on duty at the time to stir up interest. Blaster got a big and gave Bebop a thumbs up once the teaser was over. The triplets wanted Blaster to show it to the base when they got back so they could see everyone's faces. He assured them that the premiere of the video would be saved for then. That settled the four went off to go play in their fort.

A few hours later we got a visit from Optimus who arrived to give a surprise inspection of the base. Kup kept mum about the fort made by the younglings as he walked around the base with the older Prime. I happened to be hanging around the fort area, listening to the kids play and make up little story scenarios about what was going on inside and outside their fort, when the two mechs walked up.

I saluted Optimus who gave me a little nod, "Hello there Barracuda." Then he glanced into the room full of fort and stood there inspecting the layout from the outside, and then crouched down to peer within it. His deep chuckle attracted the attention of the four younglings who came out to the entrance.

Charise shyly asked, "Optimus Prime, sir, what do you think of our fort?"

He focused his azure optics on the femme and intoned softly, "It is a mighty fine fort you four have made here."

"Thank you, sir." the four piped up together.

He slowly stood up as he said, "Perhaps I can convince Kup to allow it to stand for the triplets next visit." at that point he looked over at the older mech, "What do you say old friend?"

Kup smiled and gave a nod, "I think it can be arranged, not like we are using that room at the moment anyway. I wouldn't want all that hard work they put into it torn down too quickly."

That delighted the younglings who hooted and cried out in joy. Optimus watched them a few moments, then said, "With that settled, it is time to say your goodbyes for now. I shall be taking the triplets back to Metroplex."

I figured that he had an ulterior motive to be here other than the inspection. The triplets said their goodbyes to Charise, who they appointed guardian over the fort until they could visit again. Then Optimus took them back to Metroplex. A few hours later Bebop had Tracer and I bring Charise to the command center to watch the live feed of the reactions to the premiere of the fort video in Metroplex. It was met with appreciative applause and acclaim for the four young builders.

The next day a certificate of building know how and ingenuity was sent over in Charises' name, signed by Grapple and Optimus it even had an official seal. Charise was so proud she put it up by the entry to the fort for all to see. With her playmates gone, she took her duty of guardian over the fort seriously for one so young. Depth and Shadow took it upon themselves to try to infiltrate past the young guard, but she had long since learned how to spot them in their liquid metal forms.

I'm not sure how Charise managed to convince Shark into standing guard when she went off to get a recharge, but I found him at the entry of the fort standing there as if he were indeed keeping watch.

I just chuckled as I walked up and asked him flat out, "Sucker for a sweet child aren't you Jaws?"

He just rolled his shoulders a bit, grinned and gestured that I move along. I shook my head and did just that.

Depth stopped me about 30 feet away, peered over my shoulder and said, "Damn that slagger."

I had to laugh softly at the frustration in the mech's tone. "Try something new for once Depth. You cannot do the metal puddle routine all the time. Not like its Charise standing there."

He hrmed softly and wrung his hands in that 'evil genius plotting' sort of way, uttering, "Oh yes, I got a good one for the toothed mech then." Flowing into a puddle, he went straight up the wall to the ceiling then reformed into what was a quite accurate rendition of a xenomorph from the movie Alien.

I decided to get out of there before there were any shots fired, just in case Shark didn't receive that approach to the fort all too well. I was nearly about to turn down another hallway when I heard Shark shout something rather colorful in Cybertronian at Depth, but luckily there was no shots fired.

- 


	32. Chapter 32

Author warning: Cursing.

Christmas time was a bit different this year than in years past. Depth and Shadow took care of the tree and decorations, insisting they wanted to make it special for younglings. There were so many bundles of mistletoe around the base it was nearly impossible not to move around and not be under one. There was holly in the halls; sleigh bells of every conceivable size, there were wreathes next to each door so the whole base smelled of evergreens. The two took their 'decking of the halls' seriously! The chair for Santa was set up in the rec room with the base tree. Depth got his Santa get up on then sent out the call to Metroplex to have the triplets brought to Santa for their Christmas lists to be told to him. Tetra Reris had not experienced the holiday before so when she arrived with the triplets she was taken back a bit by the decorations. The fact that Jolly Old Saint Nick was Depth in disguise amused her though; she stood back to watch how the triplets dealt with the mech in red and white, his jelly belly jiggling merrily when he laughed.

The male of the three, named Orion, approached first as Depth patted his lap and announced, "Come to Santa little mech and tell him what you would like as a gift for Christmas."

Orion looked at him dubiously but took a seat on the mechs lap, peering at him carefully. "Anything at all?" he asked.

Santa Depth chuckled, "Well only things that Santa can actually put under or near the tree my dear mechling. After all Santa is just a simple toy maker."

The girls giggled softly as Orion looked over at them with a grin, "So if I wanted say a toy gun, you'd provide that?"

"Oh yes indeed I would. Whatever kind you so desire in your spark." Santa Depth assured.

Orion took a moment then said, "Then I would like one that makes noise when you shoot it. And could it shoot water out too?"

Santa Depth gave the mechling a wink as he laid his finger against his nose, "Oh yes, I know just the thing you ask for Orion. Now here's a rust stick for you, be a good mechling for your parents and I assure you the toy gun you seek will be here on Christmas day."

Orion took the stick, thanked Santa, then get off his lap so that his sister Terza Rima could have her turn. She giggled at Santa as she got on his lap. "So my dear femme, what do you want hm?" he asked.

Terza smiled at him, answering sweetly, "Could I have a dolly bot? One that chirps when it's hungry and all that?"

Santa Depth ahhed softly, "Oh yes, I know just the one you seek. Here's your rust stick my dear, be good for your parents and you'll see it on the morning of Christmas."

Terza gave Santa a hug before she took her rust stick, then jumped off his lap. Santa Depth focused on the two femmes waiting for their turn, "Who s next?" Ameliora approached, though was hesitant about getting into the mech's lap. He leaned down to peer at her, "Not scared of Santa now are we?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and slowly got into his lap, then carefully said, "I'd like a chemistry set if that's okay with you."

Santa gave out a soft chuckle and nodded, "Hmm I'll see what I can do my dear femme. I do think I have something right up your alley that won't worry your parents too much. Here's your rust stick lovely one."

Ameliora took her goodie and got off his lap as carefully as she got on, then it was Charise's turn. She was rather eager to get on his lap and snuggled against the jelly belly of Santa as she giggled.

"Ah Charise, so what can I do for you this year for a gift hm?" Santa asked.

Charise looked thoughtfully up into the mechs optics and murmured, "Could I ask for a gift for one of the adults instead of for myself Santa?"

Santa Depth cocked his head and hrmed, stroking at his beard in thought. "Well that could be arranged little lady. May I ask what the gift is and who it is for?"

Charise smiled up at him and gestured for him to lean over, which he did, she whispered to him. His optics went wide a moment, then he straightened up once she was done and stroked his beard again. "Can you do that please Santa?" she asked.

He gave her a rust stick, and told her, "Santa will see what he can do in that regard Charise, now off you go."

Charise got off his lap, joining the other children as Santa Depth stroked his beard. I headed over to him and asked, "So are the adults doing the lap thing this year or we keeping it to the children from now on?" I asked curiously.

He cocked his head and said, "I think it should be for the children until they grow up. Not like they stay young forever."

I nodded my head and turned to leave, but he snatched at my hand, "Wait."

"What is it Santa?" I asked.

He peered at me with intensely glowing yellow optics, "We need to talk alone later. It's concerning Charise's wish from Santa."

That had me curious, so I nodded. "All right, I have a little time before shift to speak with you. For now though, enjoy your time as Santa."

He nodded, releasing my hand, and then got up to hand the children another rust stick.

I met with Depth later in the room he shared with Shadow. The other mech sat on a berth, offering a wave in greeting as he relaxed while watching a Christmas movie. I smiled to him as Depth come out of the small shower area they had put in for some privacy, wearing nothing much other than a towel. "Heh, man you got the worst timing or sumthing there Coodoo." Depth chuckled.

I sighed softly and tapped my foot, "You wanted to talk and this is an hour before I have to be on shift so can you please get to the point of what you wanted to talk about?"

The mech settled on his berth, the towel threatening to expose things underneath, huffing softly as he peered hard at me, "What crawled up into your chassis and bit your bitch chip... eesh." he grumped then gave me a stern look as I narrowed my optics at his comment, "Listen up good Coodoo cuz I'm only gunna say dis once. Charise asked Santa if he could help her Unkie Sharkie." he paused a moment, optics going from stern to soft, even his body seemed less muscular as his mood seemed to shift. He sighed, rubbing at the side of his face with a hand, "By the Divine Weld how am I going to put this "

Shadow piped up from his berth, "Don't sugar coat it mech, just tell it straight up. You know Barracuda is one that prefers that sort of thing."

I had to smile to that; though the way Depth was acting I was getting this odd feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

Depth gave a nod, a look of determination in his facial features as his muscles all flexed at once, which was rather impressive really. "Straight up not shitting you, Charise has it in her sweet little mind that to help Shark is to give him the one thing he desires the most in this world and that would be some time with you Barracuda."

I stared at the mech, then slowly nodded. "I see." I murmured. "I'll think about it okay? Christmas morning is this weekend so I'll know what to do by then."

He nodded and said, "One more thing Barracuda, don't do it because you don't want to disappoint Charise. You truly have to do this because you want to do it."

I turned to head out, "I will." - 


	33. Chapter 33

It was Christmas morning in Hydrobase. The smell of specially spiced energon that had been warmed just right was in the air. The base was full of fake snow drifts and the sound of talking drifted from the rec room. I arrived late as I had the graveyard shift and had just got back to base, I skipped the shower, hoping the smell of evergreen and spiced energon would cover the ocean scent upon my armor. Stepping into the very crowded rec room, I made my way to the spiced energon and got a cube. I caught sight of the children dashing around and in between the legs of the adults, giggling as they chased each other around. Santa Depth watched on from his throne, giving forth a hearty 'ho ho ho'. Standing next to him was Magmorta who was dressed up in a rather fetching elf suit, complete with pointed ears. Crouched on the other side of the mech was Shadow, who was also dressed in as elf. I checked the ceiling for mistletoe, of which there was plenty. I was not really surprised to see a bunch of it above Santa Depth.

There were folks taking advantage of the mistletoe throughout the rec room, moving over to someone under a bunch and planting a kiss upon them. I memorized where said bunches were and moved through the throng and at the same time avoiding those bunches while seeking out one form in particular. Once he was spotted, I waited for Depth to announce the children would be getting their gifts. Orion went first, as he was first on Santa's lap. He was thrilled to get the gift he asked for and went looking for water to put into it. Terza Rima was next, the smile on her face was quite big as she hugged the robotic dolly to her chest. Then it was Ameliora's turn, I moved carefully so to keep ruining anyone's view of the chemistry set the little femme unwrapped while making my way toward my quarry. Then it was Charises' turn. I was glanced up a moment to make sure my quarry was under mistletoe. Then I stepped close to Shark as Charise looked over toward the mech. I tapped Shark s shoulder and he looked over to me with a little surprise on his face as I had snuck up on him.

I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, and then pulled back and said, "Merry Christmas, Shark." then pointed up to the mistletoe.

He glanced up, and then grinned, "Merry Christmas, Barracuda."

Charise clapped her little hands and ran up to Santa giving him such a hug I thought she was going to choke the mech. I smiled at the sight. Shark though looked a bit perplexed. "You know something I don't?" he asked me.

"You could say that. Santa told me what Charise wanted for her gift. Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll tell you." I told him, then looked toward him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Enjoy the rest of the party Shark, I need to get in a recharge."

His optics flickered a bit, nodding to my words with a hint of a smile upon his lips. Then he moved off toward Santa and Charise. I took that as my cue to get out of there before he found out the true reason behind that kiss he just got. I was just stepping through my door when the sound of feet running down the hall coming toward my location was heard. My door closed and there was only a pause before I heard a knock on the door. I turned and opened it, not surprised it was Shark on the other side.

"How could you do that Barracuda?" he asked, looking a bit angry.

I turned and said, "Do what Shark?"

He snatched at my shoulder, "Dammit Barracuda, you know full well what I'm talking about here." the timbre his voice indicating he was indeed as angry as he looked.

I frowned faintly at him, meeting his optics that glowed a deeper green than normal. "I kissed you because I wanted to Shark, not because Charise happened to ask Santa what she did for Christmas."

His optics changed back to their normal hue and the anger melted from his face, hand slipping off my shoulder. He looked a bit dumbfounded, then confused. "You wanted to?" he asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

I walked away from him to sit on my berth, tapping out the code for rest mode. "Yes." I replied, "Any other questions or can I recharge now?"

He frowned a little at my directness and then said, "I can wait for when you are awake Barracuda." Then turned and left my room.

I had perhaps three hours of recharge, not exactly a full one, but enough that I could think straight. I sought out Shark in the rec room with the party still going on strong. In fact, there were even more bodies crammed in the room! I was pleasantly surprised to see that Tetra Reris, Rodimus Prime, and Optimus Prime had all arrived. Each leader had one of the triplets piggy backed upon them to keep them out of trouble. I approached them to be polite, but Optimus took one look at me and whispered to me, "Looks like you got something on your mind, would you like to talk?"

Even without the matrix of leadership the mech seemed to be able to read me. I gave a little nod to him. He asked Orion who he'd like to ride on next. Orion whispered the reply to him and soon Jazz walked over to offer his back to the mechling, who transferred over without issue. Optimus gestured for me to lead the way, so I walked through the throng, making sure I kept away from the mistletoe as I went. Once clear of the rec room, it was a short walk to med bay. I leaned against a med table and looked at the older Prime awhile, then sighed. I honestly wasn't sure where to begin.

Optimus stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder, "I know what Charise asked for Christmas and to be honest with you I was surprised to hear you kissed Shark, even if he was under the mistletoe at the time." he paused, studying me a few moments, "Did you truly kiss him because you wished to do so? Can you say that there wasn't just a hint of wishing to make Charise happy behind it?"

I frowned a bit, venting hard, not able to meet the mech's optics at all. I hugged my arms around my chest, "There was a hint there. I know she meant well and truly wants not just Shark to be happy, but me as well. But she is young and doesn't understand so many things. Still though, to be honest, I did wish to kiss him as he was under the mistletoe and it has always been Shark who came to me, not me coming to him."

Optimus slipped his hand off my shoulder, placing it under my chin to tip my gaze up toward his azure optics, "After all these years it was about time you did so. I know my troops well Barracuda, therefore seeing how Shark acted around you and his sneaky way of being there for you by taking battle injuries that could have been your own, I know that mech adores you. Probably more than you truly realize. Give him and yourself a chance."

I ducked my chin a bit and stepped close so I could put my arms around the mechs' chest and said, "I'll try Optimus just it is so hard after all that's happened all the stuff I went through while I was human and even while being a Cybertronian."

The older Prime accepted the embrace, a hand stroking over my upper back in a comforting gesture. "That's all you can ask of yourself Barracuda, to try to be open. Even if it may be hard at first, the past is something we can not only draw from to help up in the present, but also something to look back upon and realize how we got through it. When I look in your optics, I can see that pain you hide, the sadness, the disappointments, but I also see potential to be discovered within you as well. Once you open your spark to that potential, I believe you'll know that you survived it all for a reason. You are stronger than you know. Just let yourself show that strength."

I hugged him, shedding a few tears as I looked up at him. "I needed to hear that, thank you Optimus." I murmured, then slowly pulled back and wiped the tears away, "You have been a Father figure for so long now I should have come to you sooner."

Optimus looked down at me with his kind optics and stated, "You came to me now, and that's all that matters Barracuda. Take some time to gather yourself and perhaps rejoin the party, mingle, start that potential inside you. Then when you are ready, go talk to Shark, I have a feeling he'll need to speak with you."

I nodded, "I'll do that Optimus." I replied, reaching out to take his hand and squeeze it briefly before letting it go. "I'll be along soon."

He squeezed back before I fully let go then inclined his head, "I'll count on it." Then he walked out of the med bay to head toward the rec room.

- 


	34. Chapter 34

Author warning: Cursing.

I took about a half hour to collect myself and think, then returned to the rec room. The crowd had lessened a good bit, which was good. Tracer tugged me toward where Smokescreen, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus were standing around. She obviously had an ulterior motive since Jazz got this big goofy grin and pointed up at the ceiling.

I slowly looked up and face palmed, "Oh shit " I vented out. Mistletoe!

Tracer giggled, smiling triumphantly as Jazz stepped up and kissed me on the cheek. Prowl shook his head at his mate and did the same. Smokescreen though was a bit more bold and kissed me on the cheek close to the corner of my mouth.

Ironhide looked thoughtful, but shook his head and muttered something like 'twernt right ta kiss an unwilling femme'. Jazz gave him a hard time for that one, but the older mech stood firm on his principles.

The group got very quiet as Optimus stepped up and looked down at me with his optics searching my own. "May I?" he asked softly. Optimus had to be one of the last of the gentlemen in this crew to even ask permission despite the fact he had every right to sneak a kiss while I was held in place by Tracer.

I considered, then asked equally as softly, "Mask down?" The older Prime cocked his head a bit then gave a nod. I smiled just slightly, "Then you may."

He leaned down, the mask retracting from his lower face. I suspected what I would see so was not surprised by the scar that marred an otherwise handsome face. Optimus kissed me on the lips, softly, for exactly three seconds, and then leaned back so the mask could go back into place.

He glanced at Tracer and made a gesture that she should release me, which she did as she murmured, "My work here is done."

I shook my head and got out from under that mistletoe while I could. "You are horrid, Tracer." I accused softly, not angry, just more astonished she'd pull that sort of stunt.

She smiled and hugged Smokescreen, "Get me back later Cuda, I'd like some time alone with Smokey while Charise is gone."

I smirked a bit, biting back a comment that came to mind about them keeping it down, then went for the nod and made a 'shoo' gesture at the two.

The couple walked off and I made my way to the energon to get a drink. Depth was there, sans Santa suit, talking with Shadow and Magmorta in their own language.

"Hey Coodoo. Damn girl, old Big Red laid a smacker right on your lips." Depth stated in his best lecherous tone.

"Jealous Depth?" I asked without missing a beat.

Shadow gave a laugh and smacked Depth on the back, "Ha! She has you there!"

Magmorta murmured, "Oh I don't know, I would love it if Prime would kiss me willingly " she made a fan with her hand and made like she was going to swoon, " really I do."

Depth made a snort that sounded like he was drawing up one nasty loogie. Then he gave Magmorta a small shove, displacing her slightly, and then shifted into a semblance of Optimus. He pointed up at the mistletoe above her then laid a smooch on the femme that had her literally melt into a puddle of metal. Shadow chortled softly and I took my cue to get away from the group to sit and wait.

The hours passed, slowly the room emptied until it was just me remaining. Eventually my patience was rewarded as Shark came in with a frown on his features as he looked at the room. He lost a hint of said frown though seeing me there. "Uhm so... feel up to helping me cleaning this mess up Barracuda?" he asked carefully, moving to begin picking up the trash.

I slowly rose and replied, "I feel up to more than just that Shark. We can talk while we work."

He paused just a moment, and then nodded, "All right."

I took the broom, mop, sponges, towels, and bucket that I had set in the corner out from their hiding spot and said, "I've been thinking Shark."

Shark took out the mop from the bucket to wring it out, "About?" he asked.

With broom in hand I began to sweep the debris up, "About a lot of things." I began, "About my life before I became Cybertronian and about my life now. The similarities and differences between the two species." I didn't look at him as I spoke, focusing on my sweeping, but by the fact he was very slowly moving behind me with the mop I could tell he was listening. "About that day you saved me. Then all the days since then when you took injuries that were meant for me." That stopped him cold, but I continued, "About all those birthdays and holidays when you left me a bouquet or small gift with a hand written card. Always with words that were from your spark, with no guile, no expectations. Just a card... with sentiments you couldn't say to me, but could bear your spark in writing." By that time I had finished sweeping and gathered up the mess in a dust pan to dump into the trash.

I took a moment to look up, finding him staring at me with such an unreadable expression on his face. "Then this Christmas I had to think about Charise's wish for you. She wanted you happy and she knew there was only one person that could do that. So I had to think, recalling the past, all the words, the actions, the snuck kisses." I paused, picking up a sponge and wetting it in the bucket. I threw it toward Shark gently, to see if he'd react. His hand automatically came up to catch it, but he remained otherwise unmoving. I picked up another sponge and wetted it down as well. "It wasn't a difficult decision to come to really when I got down to it. Did I make Charise happy because I kissed you under the mistletoe? Yes, of course. But that isn't the big question here. What is Shark is if it made you happy. I had to wonder when you came after me, sounding angry about it." I began to wipe down a chair as I spoke, "You had every right to be angry if I had done it just to make Charise happy. Fact is Shark it wasn't just for her. It was for you and it was for me too." I stopped to check if he was still with me, which he certainly was as he stood there just staring at me with sponge in one hand and mop handle in the other. I glanced up at the ceiling a moment then smiled, no mistletoe. I approached him, watching to see if he'd even move... react... something. Standing close to him, I looked him right in the optics and told him, "This is for you." then leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his.

Shark snapped out of whatever stupor he was in as he dropped the sponge, then the mop as well so he could put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me back. The passion was still there, the intensity, the familiar ache in my spark, the warmth of the mech... all of it remained. We held the kiss for a good five minutes, lips moving against each other slowly yet simmering. Then he withdrew slowly, still holding my face. The smile on his lips and in his optics said it for him before he even spoke, "Yes Barracuda, it made me happy."

I gave a little nod and said, "There's some other things you need to know Shark." He lowered his hands from my face and nodded, picking up the dropped sponge and mop. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts as I returned to cleaning a chair, then began, "My life as a human was one riddled with frustrations, disappointments, betrayal, anger, fights, depression, and overall just lonely. Sure I was part of a family, a very small one with very little extended family I could say I knew well. But that family was as dysfunctional as one could get. My sister was a brat who got away with doing drugs and drinking cuz she basically threatened me. She forged my Mother's name on my Mother's checks and my Mother didn't put her good for nothing fat ass in jail like she should have. She lied, she took stuff that wasn't hers to pawn it off for money, she brought home friends of questionable character as well as unfavorable men, and worst of all she killed my Mother's love for her. My Father was an abusive man toward my Mother, verbally, physically, mentally you name it he got involved in a cult that convinced him he had psychic powers that needed shoring up by buying stuff. He drank, he hung out with drinking buddies, and he probably did molest my sister as she claimed such, but God only knows if that was even true. Mom kicked his ass to the curb and we spent 10 years going to visit him as per the divorce decree. I think it may have been the divorce that really woke him up. But it would be a long time coming for him to fully wake up. By then my Mother was dead set against ever forgiving the man. I grew up with an unstable man in my life. A man that could never be what I really needed the most a Father who didn't try to buy his daughter's affection by taking us out."

I had moved on to the couch by now as I spoke, Shark was slowly mopping and listening without disrupting me. "In a way I blame my Father and my Mother both for how I view men males. My Father was in no way perfect, neither was my Mother. She poisoned my mind so badly about how men just wanted one thing and how they thought with their libido. Even though my Father told me in my twenties he wanted to be the Father he hadn't been when I was younger, to be someone to come and talk to, confide in it was over 10 years too late for that offer to be taken seriously. I couldn't trust the man that much. The continuous assault on my Father's character by my Mother's bitterness and hate toward him had made certain I could never trust a man. When the first man showed interest in me, he wasn't even divorced but separated. He had a kid with this Asian woman he had married. I let down my defenses just enough so I could experience intimacy. I was wrong to lead him on as he took it as an invitation to have sex with me. I still consider it rape, even though he did stop after he realized he had taken my virginity."

I moved on to the next piece of furniture, Shark was so silent but still moving the mop around. "The second man was a long distance friend of mine. He came to visit me a second time and told me he wanted to kiss me, so I let him. One thing led to another and for the short while I was happy. In hindsight, I realized that it was just the hormones releasing that made me feel that. There was no way to make a long distance relationship work, at least not a romantic one, so we went back to being just friends. After that I decided I couldn't be with anyone, that I was just too damaged to function in a relationship." I finished cleaning the chair and turned to focus on Shark who was looking at me with this guarded expression of mixed emotions. "I'm still damaged Shark. Why do you think I'm so bitchy? Why do you think I've rebuked you this long? It's because of that damaging history that scarred me mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. I have known nothing but pain and heartbreak, sadness and tears. I was fighting a war the moment I was born, and now I am fighting in a literal war. What really scares me Shark is that if I open up and let someone in let you in that you would want to spark merge with me. I cannot even begin to tell you how much that scares me. I forgot my childhood for a reason. A spark merge would be a key to the storage area where my memories of childhood reside. I would be forced to relive them all over again. I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through it. To really and truly know why my family had turned out so utterly fucked up." It was then I realized tears were streaming down my face, "To face the reality of how I got fucked up."

Shark finished mopping down the room and set the mop into the bucket. He approached me and just gave me a hug. He pulled back after awhile and gave me a little nod, like he understood like he got it. Then he stepped back and poured out the remains of energon in the punch bowl in two glasses and then offered me one. I took the glass and sipped at the contents, it tasted like it had been spiked, but at that point I really didn't care. He stood opposite me, sipping at his glass in silence. Once I drained my glass, I sighed and murmured, "Thanks for listening Shark. That's needed to get out for a long time." He gave a nod and finished his drink then turned to tend to the janitorial supplies. He wasn't gone long, but I waited by the door for him to return. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before bidding him a goodnight.

I was halfway to my room when he caught up to me and murmured lowly, "You need to get the rest out Barracuda, trust me I've had my share of spark ache to know when stuff has been bottled up too long."

I paused and looked over my shoulder at him, then gave a nod. "I'll try." is all I could say.

He gave a nod and I continued off to my room, Shark following a few strides behind. He was probably heading off to his room so I thought nothing of it. As I palmed my door open, he took a moment to offer a soft, "Good night." then he moved off.

- 


	35. Chapter 35

Things got complicated over the next year. First off there were just a slew of sparklings that were created by bonded couples. We heard via Blaster's cassettes while they were spying on the Con alliance that there were sparklings there too. Prowl glitched so badly when he heard who had a sparkling on that side that it took a full day to get the mech back online! We started paying attention to who wasn't in battles from one fight to another, to see if we could identify the couples that way. No doubt the Cons were doing that as well. However we figured out it was better to have a one or two watching over the sparklings; usually it was Forge since she had the most experience, at times Ironhide joined her in such duties. Usually they all were gathered at Metroplex where they would get the best protection possible.

The Servabots got over their initial shyness around the male Autobots and were making bonds beyond just alliance. As a result, more Bots were coupling up, not bonded yet, but certainly dating. I wasn't at all surprised by who was with whom and I could tell they were all happy despite the fact we were in a war. I felt jealous of them, for them it seemed just so easy and uncomplicated to find someone else attractive and seek out their companionship. I spent a lot of time crying and feeling sorry for myself that year. I also withdrew from the usual celebrations, keeping to myself, and not really socializing. Tracer was worried, that much I knew and could tell by looking at her. I told her not to be worried, but that didn't stop her. Vixica tried to get me to talk with her, but I had nothing to say. This was something I had to deal with on my own. Besides I had said all I needed to say when I spoke to Shark on that fateful Christmas day.

Shark had been just a bit different since that day. The fact that I had no Valentines card or even a birthday card or any sort of gift from him told me that what I had told him certainly must have shaken his resolve to pursue me. Christmas was the clincher though as there was no sign of him for the party. He had taken a double shift to allow others to have their fun. For the first time since I had become a Cybertronian I felt alone, even though I was surrounded by friends.

Watching the sparklings run around and having fun in our base just made me wish I could have been so carefree and happy at their age. Not wanting for anything, knowing nothing but love and acceptance. I should have been happy, not only for their parents, but just because the little ones gave love so freely. They seemed to know when I needed a hug, which was quite welcomed since while human I was used to tactile contact like hugging. Among the Cybertronians there wasn't as much tactile contact unless you were intending on hitting on someone. Suffice it to say I certainly wasn't a target for being hit on since Shark seemed to have given up trying.

One day Charise came up to give me a hug as I sat at the monitor in the Command Center. I had a emotional breakdown from the simple act from such a loving child. She immediately got worried, asking if I was hurt or if something bad had happened. I hugged her back, assuring her I wasn't hurt nor anything bad had happened, it was just I had sorely missed such contact, much more than I had realized. Charise told me then that she would make sure to give me a daily hug, which I willingly accepted. Bebop watched on quietly while listening to the radio chatter, but said nothing. When Charise left, the mech played some music to try to brighten up my mood.

It seemed Charise had spoken to the other youngsters as they too would make sure to give me a daily hug while I was on either on command center duty or whenever they could catch me out of my room. Tracer happened to notice this about a month in as she told me she thought I was getting just a bit more attention than the rest of the staff. Thankfully Bebop kept silent while Tracer was there. Apparently the mech was quite a secret keeper.

Even with the daily hugs from the youngsters there were days where I still would cry, though I kept it bottled until I could be in my room. One night I must have been audibly crying just loud enough to catch Depth's attention as he appeared next to my recharge berth, crouched there with this concerned expression on his face.

"Hey." he murmured lowly. I just snuffled, turning my head away from the mech so he couldn't see me crying. I felt his hand on my shoulder, a squeeze was given. "I thought I had the market on crying in this base." he stated softly. I hugged my arms around myself, not replying to the mech. He sighed and said, "Just thought I'd check on you Barracuda. I may not know why you are crying, but I do know it's for a reason and that it's good you are letting it out." Another squeeze of my shoulder was given, "Just know that I understand and can empathize." Withdrawing his hand, he went out the same way he came in, leaving me to my thoughts.

Depth must have talked to Vixica as the fox cassette showed up at my room by morning. She wanted to know if I had anything to talk about or if something was going on with me that needed to be let out. I told her I let it all out to someone and that I didn't wish to revisit it. She seemed to understand, but before she left she told me if I did want to discuss something that she'd listen.

It was New Year's Eve when Kup came up to me and said, "Barracuda, I got a special mission that I'd like you to consider taking. Charise and the triplets are old enough now that they can take in some classes on Cybertron, I was hoping you'd like go with them to be their adult supervision maybe even take part in some classes yourself."

I was honestly taken aback by this, but considering I had not been to Cybertron and getting away from the main war front sounded really good so I told him, "I would like to accept that mission. When will be going?"

"I d like to have you leave tomorrow night. Go to the staff party and let everyone know, I ve got to contact Metroplex and let them know to have the shuttle and the triplets ready." Kup said.

I nodded to the older mech and headed off to the party. I told Tracer first, who was happy that I accepted, but also a bit sad that we wouldn't see each other for awhile. I then told the rest of those at the party about my accepting the mission to go with the youngsters to Cybertron. I got well wishes from everyone and even a few hugs too. Midnight came and as was tradition we all shouted 'Happy New Year'. There was a lot of kissing between the couples going on and some among the singles as well.

Shark came up and tapped me on the shoulder, I looked toward him and he said, "I know you'll keep those kids safe Barracuda, just remember to keep yourself safe too."

I nodded, "I will Shark."

He smiled slightly and said, "The femmes up there will be good to get to know. They'll tell you things and show you stuff that will help you grow as a Cybertronian. They have been through the slag pit and back."

I could tell there was more to what he was saying, but he didn't wish to say it in front of the others, so I told him, "I'll be sure to listen to my elders and learn from them, worry not."

Shark sipped on his drink, peering over the glass at me. When the glass left his lips he murmured, "Good. I best be off to shift, ocean patrol is calling."

"Stay out of trouble." I offered, which earned a chuckle from the mech as he left the rec room.

- 


	36. Chapter 36

Having said my goodbyes to everyone after the party was over; I went to my room and got a recharge in. Of course it was in the wee hours of the morning, so I wasn't up until noon and was a bit rushed to get together what I wanted to take with me to Cybertron. Jetfire was sent to come take me and Charise to Metroplex as he was big enough to carry Cybertronian sized passengers. The sun was setting by the time we landed and we were escorted to the waiting shuttle where the triplets were saying their goodbyes to their parents. I assured Rodimus Prime and Tetra Reris I was taking my mission seriously and would do all I could to keep them safe. They thanked me for that and I boarded the small shuttle with the children.

While on the way to Cybertron, the children entertained themselves with games or by looking out at the stars in search of recognizable constellations or other stellar sights. I joined in on some of the games so I could get to know the triplets a bit better and they could get to know me as well.

It was Charise that pointed out the window and asked, "Is that Cybertron?"

I got up to take a look at the planet in the distance, "Must be as we seem be heading toward it."

The rest of the children came over to watch as the shuttle neared the planet, the size of it increasing as it drew closer. The two moons were visible as well, but it was the sheer size of Cybertron that really caused the comments of 'oooh it's big' and 'wow it has two moons' and even 'look you can see below the surface'. The pilot of the shuttle asked us to buckle up as he'd have to do some tricky maneuvering soon. The children scrambled into their seats and did as they were told. The shuttle moved carefully under the surface of the planet, through one of the huge cavernous canyon like gashes. Lowering slowly and methodically, we watched as the lights on the shuttle highlighted what was outside the hull. Eventually we landed, the pilot told us to get ready to disembark quickly.

The door was opened and Moonracer stepped in, "Follow me. Quickly please."

I shooed the children toward her, "Do as she says, I'm right behind you." Having noticed the femme was holding a weapon had me pull out my own.

Moonracer didn't dally inside the shuttle as the children hurried toward her and followed right after her with me hot on their heels. The shuttle took off once we were clear, we didn't have time to watch it ascend as Moonracer kept moving. I made sure to memorize the way we were going, as well as taking note of any hallways off the one we were in, just in case. Eventually Moonracer reached a doorway and knocked in a precise pattern, the door opened and she gestured us inside. Once we were all in, she remained outside awhile as if looking for anyone that may have followed us, and then stepped in herself. The door was secured behind her by Firestar. The children huddled around me as we followed the two femmes further until we reached a small room where the rest of the femmes were gathered.

Elita-One turned and nodded toward me, "Hello children, Barracuda. Welcome to our little slice of Cybertron." she took a moment then said, "I do apologize for hurrying you along, possibly worrying you, but it was for good reason. You are safe here and will remain so as long as you keep to one rule and that is you do not leave without one of us with you. That understood?"

The children nodded as did I, though I didn't like the sound of it.

Chromia gestured to us, "Come. We have a room set up for you. You'll have to share the room, but we got enough berths for everyone."

We followed the femme to another part of wherever we were and once there the children claimed their berths and began to unpack what things from home that they had brought along.

Chromia gestured for me to step out with her. Once outside the room and well clear of listening children, she whispered to me, "The children may still worry, but you need to keep them calm and feeling they are safe. Even though that's usually the case here in the lower levels of Cybertron, there are still a few Decepticons on the planet trying to find us and eradicate us. It's important that they stay here inside the base. There may be rare times when we all have to leave the base with no warning, we just up and depart. We can make it seem like a practice emergency run so not to frighten the children too much." she paused a moment then smiled slightly, "Otherwise, you are all welcome to explore the base all you wish. The teaching of the children will be scheduled out, assignments given to keep them busy. You can tutor them if you like and of course you are invited to come to their classes to learn some things yourself."

I gave a nod to her, "I thank you for your honesty and directness, Chromia."

Chromia put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I think you will find the teacher quite knowledgeable in many things, so do not hesitate to speak to him should you have questions of your own."

The fact it was a mech teacher surprised me, but I assured her, "I may just tap into that knowledge then, thank you."

She removed her hand and departed. I returned to the children and set up the few personal items I had brought with me. Once we were all settled in, the children wanted to go explore the base. So off we went; the children looked around with me watching over them. We spent about an hour looking around and meeting the other femmes in the base.

The next solar cycle the teacher arrived, with an entourage of tough looking mechs. Elita One introduced the elderly mech as Alpha Trion and told us that he would be doing the bulk of the classes. He reminded me of a grandfather with his kind optics as well as his long, flowing beard and mustache. The triplets took to him immediately and were eager to learn.

Charise piped up, "Sir, who are the mechs that came with you?"

Alpha Trion smiled and said, "Those are the Wreckers, an elite unit among the Autobots. You'll learn more about them in your history lessons. They may be called upon to teach you battle techniques if you so wish to learn them. For now though, they must get back to their duties."

The young femme nodded in understanding as the escorts departed, leaving us to go to the classroom area that the femmes in the base had set up before our arrival. The children settled in and I was invited to stay in order listen in as the mech started with the history lessons. Notes were encouraged and it turned out the mech had a flair for story telling as the children were raptly listening.

The history of Cybertron was quite long, but Alpha Trion made sure not to just speak about it. There were other lessons to be taught, other things to know about so the children and I would know all we could. Different sciences were discussed and any that was of interest to one or more of the children were explored with experiments and in depth lesson material. Mathematics and how it was applied to various skill sets were gone over. The more advanced math was surprisingly easy for me now, no doubt thanks to my Cybertronian neural net. The sheer variety of working class skills one could train in were gone over. If one of the children took an interest in a skill then Alpha Trion arranged for a skilled mech or femme in that profession to come and speak to the children. Often they brought something to demonstrate their skill set. More creative lessons like the arts were explored and the mech encouraged the children to learn the songs of their ancestors and view old holo-vids of theatre productions and plays.

As the classes progressed, Alpha Trion introduced new material like the various planets that Cybertron had traded with in the past and were trading with currently despite the war going on. Cybertronian religious beliefs and practices were taught. Mapping of Cybertron involved going over the creation of each city state and their outlying areas as well as going into the various levels of Cybertron's inner core, its tunnels and underground networks. Politics of Cybertron as a whole as well as between city states, selection of council members, and the importance of the Matrix were all gone over.

- 


	37. Chapter 37

When sexual education finally got brought up one solar cycle, the children were certainly listening and making notations. Alpha Trion was perhaps a bit clinical about it, but then I figured the youngsters had proven they were mature enough to handle the lesson content without breaking out into giggle fits or squirming in their chairs. The clinical talk about the differences between mechs and femmes wasn't quite enough for the curious younglings.

"So how are sparklings made?" came Charise's inquiry.

Alpha Trion ahhed softly, "Straight to the point aren't you my dear." Shifting from a standing position to sitting at his desk. The optics of the children were watching him like knowledge hungry hawks. The poor mech actually seemed unnerved. "Well you see sparklings are made when the sparks of two adults merge as one and act as a catalyst to a special type of energon produced during interfacing."

Orion spoke up, "And how do you go about interfacing?"

Alpha Trion rubbed at the side of his helm and vented softly. He looked so positively unwillingly to speak about it, but that look in his optics told me he knew full well he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Alpha Trion instead of explaining it in intimate detail," I said from the back of the room, which drew the children's attention upon me, "perhaps it may be better to simply show them a video of such activities?"

The old mech's hand went to palm his face, perhaps hiding whatever expression his face had behind it. The children all had slightly agape mouths at the suggestion. The silence from Alpha Trion though did not bode well.

Terza Rima spoke softly, "There's videos of adults interfacing?" sounding honestly surprised.

I gave a nod to her, "Oh yes, how do you think I learned how Cybertronians had sexual relations? Not like anyone was going to tell me, let alone show me when I was once human." I smiled a hint, "Which was kind of funny since I was plenty old enough to know how sex works as a human. Still though, I had to find it on my own. Tracer watched it as well since she was curious too."

Charise gasped softly, "She didn't know before then?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. She was among the newly created adults during my early years among the Autobots. As such, the only way any of those mechs and femmes learned of intimacy was by reading about it, viewing it, or otherwise just figuring it out on their own."

Alpha Trion uncovered his face, looking faintly intrigued. "You were human?" he inquired.

"Indeed I was, for 40 some years. But don't you try to use my humanity to get out of talking about sex here Alpha Trion cuz I won't let you. These children will not be such forever and we need to treat them as the adults they will soon become. I really doubt you want them figuring out how part A goes into part B on their own. A video can go over that easily enough and if they got questions during then we can pause and reply." I stated, arms crossing over my chest. "And maybe you can answer some of my own questions too, if you think you can handle it."

The elderly mech's mouth worked a few times before he spoke, "Ahem yes I think that would be a good idea. I'll see if I can procure something tame enough yet educational. In the meantime, shall we continue where we left off in our history lessons?"

When a full seven solar cycles passed without sign of a video, I spoke to Alpha Trion about the lack of its appearance after class was done for the day and the children had gone to our shared room to do their homework. The mech admitted that he had been avoiding it due to needing an escort. Apparently explaining why he had to leave the base was not something he wanted to discuss to his escort group. I thought it over then offered the alternative of the two of us going out on our own seeing that neither of us had Autobot symbols upon our forms we would be taken as neutrals. He stroked his beard, then said that would work, but he would have to tell Elita One about it. I agreed to his terms.

It would be another full solar cycle before we were ready to go on our expedition. Alpha Trion brought a couple of monk habits for us to wear. The fact that Cybertronians actually wore clothing made me giggle, which gained me a confused look from the elderly mech as he pulled his hood up. He possibly could have passed for a robotic version of Obi Wan Kenobi, which only made me giggle some more. Once I got over my giggle fit, we set out of the base through the back entrance that led us to a literal maze to confuse any enemies that may follow us back.

Getting to the surface was a long trek, but worth it in my optics as I beheld the cityscapes nearby as well as the star filled sky. Alpha Trion led the way to one of the nearby cities, asking that I keep my talking to a minimum as I was supposed to be a monk and usually not only did some monks take oaths of silence, but they were always mechs. For a species that was so advanced, this admission from the elderly mech certainly struck me as a bit sexist or at the very least somewhat elitist. But perhaps they didn't see it that way so I decided against commenting on my observation as we approached what Alpha Trion termed was a part of the city where you could find anything of questionable moral value. The store he entered was certainly educational for me since I never thought there were such things as 'sex shops' for Cybertronians. Yet here we were inside one heading for the holo-vid section of the very dimly lit store. I looked at the other things this store offered as we moved through. I had never thought that sex toys would be a Cybertronian thing and yet there were a good number of them in evidence. Alpha Trion refocused me when he showed me the backs of a few holo-vids in order for me to read over the summaries. I really shouldn't have been shocked to see mech on mech stuff with how many mechs had coupled up. But it was the femme on femme stuff that certainly was a bit surprising. None of those types of vids were being picked out, but instead the mech to femme stuff. I was wondering just hold 'old fashioned' he was in his sexual ideals as he kept looking through vids and handing over one or more at a time for me to read the summaries. Eventually we settled on a couple that seemed tame enough with promising summaries noting they were geared toward newly bonded couples who sought a deeper understanding of sex. While Alpha Trion was renting the vids out, I explored the toys section out of curiosity. The elderly mech found me looking over something that looked a lot like a mech's shaft. I was glad for the hood in the monk's habit or he'd certainly seen me not only blushing, but pulling off a Cybertronian version of 'rolling my eyes' at him.

Under Alpha Trion's insistence, he asked me to watch the two holo-vids to see they had any surprises not in the summaries. I considered it my punishment for not being so innocent in my toy perusal. He wanted really nothing to do with the vids until they were shown in class. This meant I had to come up with my own summary of the action within each for him to look over so he would be ready for the actual viewing.

Upon returning to base, I swung by the shared room with the children to grab my laptop then headed off to one of the only places you could be alone for awhile. I jacked myself into the computer so I could hear the audio from the holo-vids and played the first one. True to the summary, it certainly was a bonded couple in it. There was a voice over of what they were doing or were going to do. To be honest, it seemed a lot like a 'better sex' sort of instructional video. I made my notations of what was discussed and done as well as my overall impressions. Once it was over, I took a break to get a ration in and sent Alpha Trion my first summary for him to read later. Then back I went to the secluded spot to watch the second. The summary read similar to the first, but a few key words hinted there was more to it. It was those specific words that proved I had indeed figured out the 'more' part. I soon realized this one would not do for our instructional needs and wrote up a summary before it was even half way over. I did watch the rest of it, just to say I had watched both all the way through. The summary didn't have to be altered all that much.

The viewing of the only holo-vid that I had watched and the summary of which Alpha Trion found acceptable occurred two solar cycles later. He had set aside the whole lesson plan around it, and he certainly paused it a lot for questions as well as his own comments. I helped him with a few questions to the extent that I was able to, reminding the children my sexual experience was limited to when I was human. The video did open the flood gates as to the nature of what love was, how to recognize it, how to go about courting or being courted, and all that sort of thing. That was a good thing in my book and it helped the children as much as the video itself did. The end of the video meant the end of the class day and while Alpha Trion dismissed himself to tend to some urgent manner. He took his monk habit with him, but left mine behind. I got a message from him some hours later to return the vids to the store and that he'd have one of the Wreckers come to escort me.

The very tall and broad mech that came to the base was one of the group that had come with Alpha Trion that first day. He introduced himself as Broadside and gestured for me to follow. I slipped on my monk's habit, which drew a chuckle out of him.

The walk was mostly quiet until he suddenly spoke up. "So I understand you are based with my brother."

"And which one of our mechs is your brother?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Ah that would be Stingray goes by Shark now."

"You heard right then." I commented.

"He used to be part of our group... the Wreckers with me, Springer, and Sandstorm. We are all triple changers, therefore we consider ourselves brothers. He's the youngest of us." Broadside stated.

"He's never spoke of you or the group." I noted.

He gave sharp nod, "Good. The mech keeps his promises as well as his secrets. He may be a shifty, sneaky son of a glitch, but he's got an honorable spark. I miss having him around. He was the groups' main source of snarky dark humor. Also knew the underground the best." he paused and asked, "I heard he had to get a couple new forms. This true?"

I replied, "That is true."

We were nearly at the store now as he said, "Hmm, guess I'll have to get him that tattoo again then." At which he smirked and opened the door, "I'll wait out here. Don't dally too long."

I idly wondered about this tattoo as I headed inside to return the vids. Apparently the store keeper had noticed my interest in the toy section and slipped me something wrapped in what looked like a paper bag. He murmured something about 'learning to walk like a mech', then shooed me out the door. I put the bag in my subspace and headed out of the store.

Broadside looked over with a grin, "If you got a vid of my brother from one of your base parties, would you give a copy to me?"

That took me by surprise, but I nodded and said, "I think there is one, but have to I'll check my computer."

When we got back to base, he followed me back to the room where the children were working on their homework assignments. I checked my computer and found the vid I was thinking of and played it for him. I pointed out Shark to him when the mech appeared on screen. He smiled and asked for the copy, which I made, he thanked me and headed out of the base.

- 


	38. Chapter 38

That would not be the last I'd be seeing of Broadside. As the education of the children was nearing completion, the topic of learning to fight in battles was brought up by Alpha Trion. He told them that the Wreckers themselves would be giving lessons in various fighting techniques, both offensive and defensive. This involved all of us being escorted from the femme base to the Wrecker base. There was an older mech there talking with the leader of the Wreckers when we arrived with Broadside, Whirl, and Roadbuster.

"Ah I see your trainees have arrived Impactor." the older mech stated softly.

"So they have, Xaaron. Care to watch how we get along with the next generation?" Impactor intoned.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it, old friend." Xaaron replied.

Impactor turned and looked right at me, "You may watch or participate, we will not go easy on you or the youngsters. Best to be toughened up now while among friends."

I smirked at that obvious challenge, "Oh I'll participate all right. If any mechs can teach me some of the stuff I see Shark pulling in combat, then you'd be them."

Impactor chuckled and said, "Not just us that taught that mech his moves. A few are just sparked to fight."

"Even fewer have any affinity for the natural world either." Broadside pointed out.

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" Ameliora asked politely.

The mech smiled, "Ahh, that's a story for later. Lessons begin immediately."

The entire Wreckers group took part in the lessons, either as teachers or as assistants to whoever was doing the teaching. They paired up with a child or with me, always being sure they switched places with each other so we could get used to the differentials in their sizes, weight and even how each moved. Once the children had the basics down, they paired off against each other with Whirl and Roadbuster supervising them. Broadside paired off with me as Impactor supervised us. We all had to demonstrate our knowledge of our lessons.

For me though, there was more to than just the lessons I had to show off, but my ability to combine the lessons with my previous fighting lessons as well as just instinctive reactions. Plus it wouldn't hurt me to show that I could improvise as well. The look on Broadside's face as I managed to have him not only on his back, but with me grinding a knee into abdomen, fists raised to strike a double blow was just amusing to me. Impactor was suitably impressed. Xaaron applauded and commented I would make an excellent Wrecker if I wasn't already well situated with my own group.

The lessons over for the solar cycle, Ameliora asked Broadside about what he meant earlier about Shark having an affinity for the natural world.

"Well you see when he was younger, before he joined the Wreckers, there was this cyber eel that he found laying on the river bed badly injured. He felt sorry for it, so he took care of it. Feeding it and helping it heal. By the time he got ready to release it, the cyber eel went and gave birth to a bunch of little ones in his subspace. He earned the name of Eel Master not long after that. The aquarium he built in his barracks room only solidified the fact he just enjoyed nature." Broadside explained. I found myself nodding to that, which earned me a curious look from the mech. "Don't tell me, he has one in your base right?"

"Oh Lord does he ever." I replied.

The mech chuckled and said, "Not surprised. Same old brother on the inside, it s just his outside that's different."

I nodded a bit to that, then asked, "Are we staying here until the training is complete or are you mechs going to be ferrying us back and forth between bases?"

Xaaron exchanged a look with Impactor, and then intoned. "It would be safer if the group of you remained with us, not to mention it would save time and allow the children to rest between sessions."

"Agreed. Let me see if the spare room is in any condition to have guests first." Impactor stated and headed off.

Broadside spoke up, "How about a ration while the boss sees to that room?"

The children exchanged a look and then all nodded. I chuckled and said, "Do lead the way."

It wasn't too far of a walk, the children seemed glad to be off their feet while they drank their rations. Broadside sat opposite of me with his ration as well as mine, the latter he offered to me. "So how is Cybertron striking you so far?"

"It's striking me with the similarities and differences between it and my home world of Earth. Overall though, it is certainly an impressive planet." I replied, taking a sip of my ration. I coughed and murmured, "Uhm you didn't give the children this did you?"

He shook his head, "Regular grade stuff for them. Figured you may want something higher in octane. Consider it a way of showing appreciation for your fighting skills."

I hmmed softly, then said, "All right, I'll take it as such."

Impactor came in the room and announced, "Room is ready for you all. Why don't you get some recharge in, I'll come get you for your next lessons."

The children all stood and asked if they could be excused, I gave the 'shoo' gesture to them, "Sleep well. I'll be coming along shortly."

Once the children had gone, Impactor stood next to Broadside and peered hard at me a moment. Then he looked at Broadside and cuffed him in the shoulder and warned, "Behave yourself with this one."

I smiled slightly, the mech obviously could read me like a book. Broadside though look mildly offended, "Like you had to tell me that boss."

Impactor just chuckled and stated, "Just reminding you to be good." Then the mech departed, leaving just the two of us in the room.

Broadside vented and muttered, "Sometimes I swear that mech likes to get under my plating for the heck of it."

I stood slowly with my ration in hand, "I'm sure he means well Broadside. I better make sure those kids are actually recharging and not playing a card game or messing with my computer."

He gave a nod, "See you later Barracuda."

I eventually found the room on my own, not wanting to bother Impactor or the others to show me. The children were indeed in recharge, which I was thankful for as I could relax with the remainder of my ration and sneak a look at what the shop owner had given me. I withdrew the object from my subspace. It was wrapped in what I realized wasn't paper, but perhaps brown cellophane or something similar. I open it slowly, the wrapping made soft crinkly sounds. The object within had me staring at it as I realized exactly what it was or at least what it appeared to be - a dildo as long as my forearm and as thick as my wrist. There were ridges and other designs in it so it wasn't perfectly smooth. Rolling it around, I found it had a small switch. As I suspected, a vibrator dildo. I put it back in my subspace with its wrapping and turned in for some recharge.

- 


	39. Chapter 39

Author warning: Cursing.

We spent a good amount of time with the Wreckers, the children picked up different skill sets and improved upon them with each passing solar cycle. I was also improved my own skill sets, I certainly could make use of them and it would show the youngsters that you can still learn new things at any age. Eventually Impactor declared that the children could learn nothing more when it came to close quarters combat and that they would now teach the use of various weapons as well as how to take care of said weapons plus what spots to aim for on enemy targets. They started them off with pistols, both ammo and laser. Once they had mastered their use, stripping them down to clean them and reassembling them, and of course learning where to shoot the enemy. Then it was on to rifles, cannons, grenades, missiles, and anything else you could use at a long distance. Once they completed their weaponry lessons, the children were given certificates of completion plus a weapon of their choice. There was certainly some thought going on as each one looked over the armory of weapons that the Wreckers had on hand, but eventually each youngster picked out a long range weapon that they liked the most. Impactor told them he would be proud to consider the children as unofficial Wreckers, which made them very happy and proud of their accomplishments. Once the celebration party was over, something that Xaaron insisted that the Wreckers throw as a final goodbye to our group, we were escorted back to the femmes' base.

Alpha Trion arrived the next solar cycle to continue some more advanced lessons for what skill sets the children were really into and I got to assist him with making sure they all kept said lessons safe. Once all the skills the children wanted to learn had been surpassed, the elderly mech announced that he had taught them all he could and gave them all certificates of completion as well as their own personal laptop computer to use. The femmes threw a graduation party for the children by introducing them to different types of energon goodies and other types of sweets.

As a special surprise, the femmes took the group out to the surface for tour of different monuments, buildings of importance and the like. The last stop was on the border to Decepticon held territory, but the femmes seemed confident about not being bothered by the enemy as we entered the large recreational arena. It was a bit run down due to age, but otherwise impressive.

Orion gasped and tugged on my hand, drawing my attention toward him as he pointed toward a gathering of figures. The other children gathered around me, tensing a bit as they saw the group as well.

I peered hard at the adult Decepticon that was flanked by a small group of youngsters. I knew the adult from not only the files on the Trechercons, but from seeing her in battle as well. Shell Shock was elder in the Trechercon group, which may have made her a natural selection for escorting a group of children around. I noticed the youngsters in her group were pointing our way and looking imploringly at their escort for guidance. I considered our options carefully, and then crouched down to speak with the children.

"I suspect that you are as curious about them as they are about you, so what do you think about approaching slowly and saying hello?" I asked them softly.

There was an exchange of looks between the four, and then Orion gave a small nod and said, "I think that is a good idea. It doesn't hurt to be friendly."

I smiled and rose slowly, moving toward the other group with the youngsters flanking me. I watched for any sign of trouble, but as we came within ten feet of them I saw no reaction from the adult Con that indicated she'd shoot us, which I took as a good sign.

Shell Shock offered a nod toward me, and then intoned, "I trust that we can all get along without need for unpleasantness."

I smiled to that and nodded, "Of course, there is no need for such. Besides, I am sure the children are going to set an example for us here soon enough."

That got a bit of a grunt out of the Con femme as she gestured to each of her charges and introducing them. Once she was done, I did similar and stood back to watch the interaction between the children. At first it was careful trepidation as they sized each other up. Trust the first born Autobot child to make the first overture. Charise offered a hand toward the male seeker named Requiem. He glanced down at her hand, then back at her, and then slowly clasped her hand. Charise smiled and shook hands with him, and then released his hand. That seemed to break the ice as Orion offered a few game options that intrigued the Con children. Eventually they all settled on a game and were going over the rules and how to play before getting to the actual game play. Shell Shock settled herself on a bench to watch the goings on so I decided to be friendly and join her there, though giving her plenty of room in respect for possibly infringing on her personal space. As the children contentedly played their game and got to know each other the quiet between us was palpable.

Shell Shock spoke after a full game had been played, "They make it seem so easy." Her mask altered voice soft, but masculine sounding.

"The benefit of youth and little influence from their elders in regards to whom to be prejudiced against." I remarked, which gained me a short laugh.

"That will change over time. Not like they have choice in the matter." Shell Shock replied, sounding self assured.

I snorted at that, stating, "Of course they have a choice. They have free will. Got minds of their own. Their parents can do all they wish to make them see things their way, but I know for a fact that children rebel when force fed bullshit."

The femme grunted, then remarked, "And the Autobots do not quote their rhetoric to their children?"

I thought on that a moment, and then shook my head, "I haven't heard anything like that spoken around me. Whether they do so in the privacy of their own rooms though I have no clue. However, I would like to think they haven't done so as of yet."

"Key word there is yet." Shell Shocked pointed out, "Maybe when they are considered adults they get told all the things we adults have done. Until then, why not enjoy their innocence and ability to get along."

I nodded, "Yes, let's do that."

The silence returned as we sat there watching the children play their games. Privately I hoped that when the children did reach what was considered adult size that they would ignore the poisonous ramblings of their parents and elders. Time would see to what truth would be revealed. The thought of the future gave me a brief psychic vision. Looking upon the play of the youngsters I realized that the picture there was not complete yet. I could see a vision of faceless others, both grounder and flier, playing with them. Perhaps children that had not yet been born that's all I could make of it. It made me wonder how many children had been born since our arrival on Cybertron. The no contact order had been one of my private misgivings about coming here, but soon that would be alleviated as we were going back later this solar cycle.

The children played for several groons until Elita One herself stepped into the rec room with rifle in hand. She cast a wary glance at Shell Shock, and then nodded toward me. "It is time to go." she intoned.

There was a collective 'aww' from the children. I stood up and backed her up, "Say your farewells children."

They still seemed upset about it, but they did as they were told and rather glumly marched over to where I was standing with Elita. Shell Shock stood slowly, gesturing her group toward her, "Come along, time for some energon goodies." That perked her group up as they offered waves and headed off with the elderly femme.

Elita's stern appearance softened once they were well away and looked toward me as she said, "We had no idea they were even on Cybertron."

There underlying meaning of 'I should have had you guarded' was not spoken, but I had a feeling it was there none the less. I gestured to the children and we followed her out as I stated, "An interesting surprise. The children enjoyed themselves."

That caused the four to start chattering over each other about their playmates, gaining a smile and chuckle from Elita. We spent the whole walk over with the youngsters talking about the fun they had with the other kids. We got our things out of the femmes base and headed to the shuttle. Once there Elita told the children she hoped she'd be seeing them again soon and to keep up their studies back on Earth. Then it was off to Earth with us.

- 


	40. Chapter 40

The children kept talking while buckled in their seats as we traveled. This particular shuttle didn't have a pilot as the shuttle was a Cybertronian himself. He at times interjected with questions or comments to the children's chatter. I was content with listening to them as I looked out at the passing stars. Slowly I realized that a familiar ache was beginning in my spark. I glanced around, half expecting Shark to come out of a hiding spot somewhere. But my scanners showed just us on board, so it wasn't that. I used the discussions around me to distract me somewhat, but the closer to Earth we got the more the ache made it difficult to ignore. By the time we landed at Metroplex I was in pure agony and just barely keeping myself together enough not to show it to the children. They bailed out of the shuttle fast to greet their parents who were awaiting our arrival.

I was slow to follow them, the pain was just about too much to bare as I paused at the doorway and looked out at the group. Tracer looked up, and the look in her optics told me something was wrong. She approached me, giving me a hug so she could whisper, "You look like hell."

I sighed and murmured back, "Feel like it."

She gripped me tighter, her voice trembling just a hint, "We thought you might feel it Shark he's " she paused and stepped back a bit to look me in the optics. That look alone gave me even more spark pain. "He's barely alive."

That explained a lot right there. I nodded and looked toward the where the medical bay was within the city, "He here?" I asked.

Tracer nodded, "We'll talk later?"

"Yes. Go be with your daughter." I told her and walked off the shuttle landing pad and into the city proper. The staff of Metroplex all offered their welcome backs as I strode purposefully down the hallways. No one was going to stop me, which was good as I wasn't about to let them. The walk to med bay only made me hurt all the more. Privately I cursed the mech responsible for it. That shard of his spark would always be a part of my own spark. Ratchet told me that we were 'harmonically in tune'; which was something only bonded couples and even gestalts experienced. So much time had elapsed on Cybertron it felt like a year to me, but it was more like three. Yet that separation certainly had not changed anything in regards to what my spark felt. I stopped at the threshold of the medical bay, looking in at Ratchet, First Aid, Gynae, Minerva, and even the xenos Depth and Shadow hovering around a table. The walk over to the group took all my physical effort to accomplish since the closer I got the worse the pain was becoming.

Depth noticed me and stepped over with a murmured, "You sure you want to see him like this?" I gave him my best glare I could muster. "It's bad." the mech stated.

Shadow moved back to allow me a view of Shark's body on the table. What I saw was so horrific that it hit me like a wrecking ball smacked me in the chest. My hand's clutched against my chest, the pain in my spark finally claimed the last of my resolve as my limbs felt like they locked up and my emotions finally were freed of my tenuous reign over them. I certainly felt like my legs were about to buckle once they unlocked. Depth immediately put his arms around me, supporting me from collapsing outright. The pain was now accompanied by immense sadness and guilt. I barely realized that Depth was moving me away from the room until we were in the hallway. One look in my optics and the mech seemed to physically droop a moment, then he quickly recovered. Without a word, he scooped me up and walked a short distance to a room near the med bay. It turned out to be Ratchet's quarters, but apparently he either didn't care or had permission that I wasn't aware of being given. He put me down on the recharge berth and crouched down to speak to me.

"I can see you are hurting right now." reaching out to set a hand on top of my hands which were still clutched over my chest, "Don't hold it in Barracuda. You got to get that out of your system."

I gave a nod, releasing all the anguish I was feeling in gasped out sobs. The pain wasn't just because I was in synch with a mech that was barely recognizable anymore, there was so much guilt I had for pushing Shark away because I just couldn't get close to someone intimately.

Depth remained motionless for awhile, then slowly he flowed over me and then solidified behind me with arms around my chest. He didn't say a word, just held me there quietly and letting his presence seep into my awareness. I hadn't really thought of Depth as a comforting sort of mech, but I welcomed the warmth and silent empathy.

A couple hours passed and I was pretty much cried out. Right on cue in walked Shadow who cocked his head and said, "If you are done spooning Depth would you mind letting Barracuda go so she can come back to med bay."

Depth huffed softly, arms moving back as he commented, "I'll fork you later ya virgin."

"Yeah, yeah." Shadow mocked and offered me a hand up, "The docs need your spark resonance to keep Shark stable. Something about having to remove his neural net as well as his spark core."

Depth slid a hand under my arm to help me up, between the two I stood up a bit unsteadily at first, but as they removed their hands I found I could stand fine on my own. I sighed and nodded to Shadow, "Okay, let's go."

"Thatta girl." Depth cooed softly.

Shadow led the way back and Depth fell in behind me as we walked that short distance to the med bay. Shadow gestured me to a table that had been set up next to Shark's table. "Get comfy, may be awhile." he noted.

I got up on the table and laid down upon it, Gynae came around to remove my chest armor and accessed my laser core, opening it so my spark was exposed. A few cables were hooked up to me as well as a machine nearby before one cable was taken over to Shark and hooked into his laser core. I felt a drain on my systems immediately.

Ratchet spoke up, sounding concerned and tired, "That shouldn't have happened."

First Aid was looking at the readings on my machine then at Shark's as the two female medics prepped some tools and another machine. He took initiative and put me on a energon drip, which gave my systems something to draw off of despite the constant drain. He gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Stay awake Barracuda. Need you alert should something go amiss."

I gave a little nod to him as I accessed my systems to shunt power off parts I didn't really need like hydraulics and weapons, which helped lessen the drain.

"Everything's ready Ratchet." Gynae said.

Ratchet replied, "Good, stand by ladies. First Aid, you'll be my second set of hands on this one. Depth and Shadow, you watch Barracuda's vitals and act on anything you can handle."

First Aid stated, "Yes, sir." Moving to stand next to the mech.

Depth and Shadow moved nearly as one into position. "No problem." Depth stated.

The procedure began. The sound of the movements of the two medics plus Ratchet's occasional orders to his assistant added to the sounds of the humming machines. I focused on the ceiling above me for awhile, keeping myself calm as I could despite the still present ache in my spark in addition to the drain on my systems from being literal 'life support' for Shark.

"Okay, get that machine open and be ready with the cable hookups ladies." Ratchet said, which drew my gaze over to what the two mechs were doing.

In First Aid's hands I could see a neural net that had cables going to the laser core that Ratchet was very slowly and carefully pulling from Shark's chassis. The two femmes moved and were ready when the two mechs edged the two parts over to the machine, the laser core went in first and immediately received hookups. The drain on my systems subsided to nearly nothing at that moment. Then the neural net was set into place and given a couple hook ups. First Aid stepped back and joined the two femmes watching nearby as Ratchet fine tuned the machine. Finally his body seemed to lose its tense posture and he vented slowly.

"That should do it." Ratchet declared, turning to face me. He approached and slowly unhooked the cable lead from my core to Shark's watching the readout on the machine. He smiled just a hint and looked down at me, "Thank you Barracuda. Go get some recharge in, it'll be awhile before we are ready to transfer him back."

I frowned a bit and asked, "Could I just stay here and recharge? It'd just be easier."

He nodded, "Sure." then he looked up at Depth and Shadow to ask them, "Would you two mind taking her to a less noisy part of the med bay?"

Shadow nodded, "Not at all. You want her to remain hooked up to the machines and drip?"

That caused the medic to pause a moment, then he replied, "Yes."

With that said, the two pushed the table I was on plus the machine and drip that I was hooked up to over to a quieter location. Once assured that I was comfortable, Shadow went back to see to helping the other medics. Depth though stayed while I was awake. I certainly was tired enough after being emotionally and physically drained so it wasn't hard to go into recharge.

I awoke to Depth gently shaking my shoulder, then seeing my optics online he asked, "Ready for round two there kiddo?"

I took a moment to access my condition then nodded, "Roll me out there Jeeves."

He chuckled to that and called out to Shadow who joined him in wheeling me back out to the where the rest of the medics were waiting. I took a look over at the table where Shark's chassis was in repose and saw they had fixed it from head to foot. Not a detail missed. They all looked like hell too, beyond tired and certainly ready for this to be over. Once again I was hooked up directly to Shark's laser core before Ratchet and First Aid removed it and the neural net connected to it from the machine. First Aid took charge of the neural net and putting it into place along with making sure the cable between it and the laser core remained in place. Ratchet handled the laser core. Between the two of them there were few words as they focused on their individual tasks. Gynae hooked up an energon drip for Shark while Minerva checked on the level for my drip bag. Then both stood back with Depth and Shadow to watch the other two finish their final connections. Ratchet nodded to First Aid, who moved slowly to disconnect the cable line from the neural net to laser core. They watched the readings awhile, then Ratchet removed the cable connecting me to Shark. After some more reading watching, Ratchet smiled triumphantly.

"We all deserve a recharge and ration after this so you are all excused to do just that." the head medic ordered. He moved over to me and studied my vitals, asking, "How are you feeling Barracuda?"

"A bit drained still, but my systems are recovering well. Is he going to be out for awhile?" I asked.

"Yes. Just precautionary to allow his systems to reinitialize while he's under. I'd like you to stay for awhile yet. Wheeljack will be coming in shortly to watch over things so I can get a recharge."

I nodded and smiled up at him, "Get a ration too, Ratchet."

He patted my shoulder and walked away, heading toward his office where he had a private ration cooler. Wheeljack walked in not long after that and checked on Shark's readings first. He turned toward me and said, "Glad to have you back Barracuda. Wish you got a better greeting than you did.. but nearly everyone is recovering from a big battle that occurred. All of the medics and engineers have been working on fumes for the past few solar cycles."

I frowned to that news, though it explained why the medics looked like hell and seemed so sluggish. "Hope you aren't here on fumes then Jack." I noted.

He shook his head, "Took a recharge on Ratchet's orders since he knew he'd need someone qualified to watch over Shark here."

I was glad to hear that, "Good. I think it went well. Didn't hear any panic out of any of the medics. No blaring sounds out of the machines."

Wheeljack was examining the backlog of readouts from the machine that Shark was connected to as well as my own, looking between them and probably correlating anything he saw there. He nodded to my words, but said nothing for a long time. Then I felt him brush his fingers against my open chest. He was peering into my laser core rather intently.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He straightened up then shook his head slightly and disconnected me from the energon drip, "Just fascinating to watch your spark change color." he remarked. That made me smile a bit as I waited for him to disconnect me from the machines, then close up my laser core and set my chest armor back into place. "You can leave if you wish Barracuda." Wheeljack said as he moved to sit down near the machines that were monitoring Shark.

I slowly sat up and thought about it, then told him. "I'd like to be here when he wakes up, if that's okay."

Wheeljack hmmed softly, then said, "Yeah that's fine." 


	41. Chapter 41

We passed the time waiting by talking about the battle that occurred prior to our arrival. Wheeljack did most of the talking whereas I asked questions to get a bit more information. So much time passed that Wheeljack stood up to stretch and said he needed to get a ration as well as walk around a bit so I offered to watch over Shark assuring him I would notify him should there be anything of concern. Once he was clear of med bay, I stood up to approach the table where Shark was and put my hand on his chest. I could sense the field around his spark shift subtly, reaching toward my hand. I shuttered my optics a moment, sensing my own spark and finding it was indeed harmonically in tune.

"Barracuda?" came the soft query that had me online my optics and stare down at Shark. His green visor was lit and flickered a bit as he met my gaze.

"Jaws?" I inquired back, withdrawing my hand slowly.

Shark moved his hand to gently grasp at my wrist then slipped it down into mine, "You aren't a dream are you?" he murmured in askance.

I squeezed his hand gently, "Nope, I'm here. We came back some hours ago."

He smiled slightly, then released my hand slowly, "Welcome back. You were all missed."

"I missed all of you too, as did the children. I'm sure those four will talk your audio off later once the medics clear you." I told him.

He chuckled a bit and passed his free hand over his chest, "I know how cannon fire feels like now. I wasn't prepared for it. Should have been watching my six better and my twelve... at the same time."

Wheeljack had already told me how Shark had been utterly decimated, he had been fired upon by both Galvatron and Electra simultaneously. He was very lucky to even have survived. The engineer certainly was at a loss as to how Shark had the tenacity to stay alive after such a trauma.

"You have my empathy Shark, having been on the receiving end of one myself." I told him.

Wheeljack walked in just after I said that and remarked, "Good cycle Shark, I m glad to see you awake. How's everything feeling?"

Shark looked over to the engineer and gave him a sharp toothed grin, "Oh just peachy keen. Feel like a brand new mech right off the assembly line. You guys must have worked your chrome off your tailpipes to get me back together again."

Wheeljack patted his shoulder, "That and then some. You need to remain on the machines until Ratchet gets in here to clear you. That should be pretty soon as he never recharges for long, despite the fact he sure could use a long one."

I smirked, "Ever try just tying him to the berth?"

Shark laughed as Wheeljack stared at me in silence for a good ten seconds, then he murmured, "Well no "

"Wheeljack, pardon my directness here, but you need to do exactly that and maybe have some alone time with him while you are at it. Who knows, maybe he'll like you being in charge." I stated.

For a moment there it looked like the engineers 'ears' turned slightly red as he muttered, "I'll think about it."

Shark's laugh had died down to a snicker as the other mech looked over the readings that had fed out while he was gone.

I was tempted to tweak the mech's helm fin, but decided against it. Instead I told Shark, "Once the doc clears you for activity I'll radio up Tracer and we can all head back home. I think our ride from Cybertron is still here so we could ask him for a ride back to base."

Wheeljack spoke up, "Oh yeah, he's still here. He s been working deals to bring a load back to Cybertron since you disembarked."

"Shuttle mech. Must be Lift Off. He's the only one I remember." Shark commented.

"That's him." I assured him.

Ratchet walked in and said, "Good to see that winning smile of yours again Shark."

"All the better to bite you with doc." Shark joked.

"Get in line." the medic shot back. Shark snickered and I had to resist another urge to tweak that head fin again. Ratchet and Wheeljack talked over the readings for awhile, and then Ratchet turned and unhooked the machines then the energon drip from Shark. "I'm going to clear you for a shuttle ride back to your base but I need you to stay off duty for several solar cycles so your systems can work out any possible issues they may have after the near total rebuild we had to do on you. Gynae will be happy to attend to anything that might arise and you should speak with her if there are any questions."

Shark slowly sat up and gave a thumbs up, "Sounds good to me doc, thanks for all your hard work and I really mean it."

Ratchet smiled, "Oh I know you do. Now off with you. I'm sure your base will be happy to see you back on your feet as well as Barracuda and Charise back from Cybertron."

Shark carefully got off the table, putting his full weight on his feet. He waited a moment then slowly took a few steps, obviously wanting to be sure he had his balance and equilibrium back, not to mention body control. I walked beside him as he eventually strode out of the med bay. I radioed up Tracer to meet us at the shuttle pad. Shark received many a greeting from the staffers as we walked together, those that missed me on my first walk through offered me one as well.

At the launch pad we found the shuttle mech Lift Off signing some paperwork. He smiled as he spotted me arriving with Shark. Depth and Shadow came in a minute later. Tracer, Smokescreen, and Charise arrived a couple minutes afterward. By then the paperwork was done and Lift Off transformed so the dock mechs on duty could load him up with stuff for Cybertron.

"I understand I'm making a side trip before heading back home." the shuttle noted.

"That's right." I replied, "We are going back to our home base. Just bring up Puget Sound in Washington State in your maps."

There was a pause and then he said, "Loaded and course set, get on board and buckle up. We'll be departing shortly."

We did as we were told, getting aboard and settling into our seats before buckling up. The loading was finished rather quickly and we were off for home. Charise sat next to Shark and began to tell him about her time on Cybertron. No doubt she had said the same thing or near to it many times before when speaking to other adults as well as her parents. He smiled and listened, as did the rest of us. It certainly made the trip to base go quicker. We soon disembarked and said our farewells to Lift Off.

Kup was first to greet us. He was smiling and obviously very happy to not only see Charise and I back, but to see Shark alive and well too. We were escorted to the rec room where, naturally, there was a party. The surprise of Shark being all right only added to the mood of the staffers. It was obvious to me that a good number of them thought he was going to die.

There were hugs given as well as pats on the back. A toast was offered up in congratulations for not only Charises' graduation, but our safe return, as well as to Shark for having defied death. Shark nudged Charise to get her to tell the entire group about her adventures on Cybertron. The young femme was happy to oblige and we all sat down to listen to her tell of the lessons she learned, about the mechs and femmes she got to meet, and of course the other children she got to play with before coming home.

Depth commented, "Gotta watch out for that one, she's got natural orator covered."

Not missing a beat, Charise smiled and said, "Thank you."

Bebop started up the music and some dancing resulted. Mostly just the couples danced as the single and those not in the mood to dance watched on. Charise somehow got Shark tugged out onto the improvised dance floor and just moved with the music. The mech smirked and gave in, having fun with his smaller dance partner. Tracer giggled as a new face among the staffers took pictures a mech whose alt mode was obviously a camera.

There were other new additions to the staff that I noticed here as well. The fact that the Seacons were here was quite a surprise and I would have to ask Tracer about the details of how exactly that came about. There were also a few more children that I would have to get to know. The new Micromaster femme turned out to be a former human who had suffered a similar injury to my own. She was with another Micromaster, a mech, who was also a new face. I made my introduction rounds so I could at least know the new faces. I politely said hello to the Seacons, who were hanging around the Hydrobots. According to Tracer they had coupled up as individuals as well as gestalts.

Once that was done, I returned to my seat to observe the dancing and intake some much needed high grade.

- 


	42. Chapter 42

There's one thing I never really liked doing besides being at parties with a bunch of drunks and that was dancing. It wasn't the actual dancing that I disliked, it was rather the fact I never got asked to dance when I was in high school. I never even dated in high school either. Being the fat chick with a bit less than average looks really didn't get you noticed. Add on the fact I didn't know how to dance and not look like an idiot, let's just stay I stayed as far from that dance floor as was physically possible and still be in the room. I was content to watch everyone else. The more folks drank the high grade, the more interesting and even naughtier the dancing got.

Depth had been watching on quietly, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping in time with the music. Shadow stood next to him doing color commentary of what he was seeing as if he was reporting for the news. Those that weren't dancing were laughing at his comments. The party was certainly 'off the hook' at this point. Then Depth made this loud snort, uncrossed his arms and stomped into the mist of the dancers and declared, "This is the saddest bunch of booty shakers I have ever seen in my life!"

Jazz called out from his spot, looking very relaxed in his chair. "And I suppose /you/ are going to show us how to shake it?"

Depth turned on his foot and looked toward Jazz, "Damn tooting I am, unless you think you can out dance me!"

Jazz looked indignant and got to his feet, "You are so on alien boy!"

Depth gave Jazz the 'come here' gesture and Jazz walked over to Depth with a smirk. Once the mech stood opposite him, Depth glanced over to Bebop. "Yo Bopper, need some hip hop... and I do not mean your lady."

Bebop chuckled to that as he was bonded to the Servabot named Hiphop, he gave a thumbs up and started a song up. The dance floor got cleared quickly as the mechs listened and it was on. Mind you Jazz was considered the best dancer the Autobots had and even drunk he had moves that he pulled off with a sense of style. Naturally he started things off, Depth watching on without a word. Once the song was done, the mech finished off with flair and took his bow. Everyone applauded and Jazz turned toward the alien. "Outdo that mech!" he challenged.

Depth shooed him off the dance floor and signaled to Bebop, "Same song Bopper and don't spare the base."

Bebop grinned to that one and got Hiphop to join him as they both blared out the song, the base was reverberating the very room. Depth cracked his neck, his fingers, rotated his shoulders, and then got to it. Mind you no one thought this mech had moves. He had never danced at any other parties. Jazz watched on, his mouth slowly opening in obvious shock. By the time the song was over, it almost looked like Jazz's jaw had dislocated. The watchers on applauded exuberantly.

Depth took his bow and walked up to Jazz, helping him close his mouth with a finger under the chin. "Catching flies there mech." Depth snorted.

Jazz recovered after a few moments, then gave him a sly sort of smile, "Ohhh you... you have been holding out on us you sly mech you."

Depth shrugged, "So whut. Dance floor is open people!"

The dancers rejoined the floor and Bebop went for slow dancing music with not so much base to it that would help calm things down. I finished off my second ration of high grade just as the lights got dimmed down. I shook my head, figured someone would add to the mood of the music. Couples swayed on the dance floor. Several slow songs were played until Kup announced it was the last dance.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder, drawing me out of my self-imposed people watching. I looked up and slightly behind me. Suffice it to say I was mildly surprised to see Shark standing there.

"Barracuda, would you honor me with a dance?" the mech asked in a soft tone, hand slipping off my shoulder.

No slur to his voice and no stink of high grade, so he wasn't drunk. However I was just a bit tipsy so not quite up to snuff when it came to thinking clearly. Rising slowly, I replied, "Of course, Shark."

He gave me a sincere smile, offering me his hand and escorting me toward the dance floor. We ended up in the middle of all the other couples as he stepped into me, just shy of actually pressing against me and began to move slowly. One hand came to rest on my waist, the other still holding my hand. Proper hand positions for a gentlemen to take with a lady. Oddly enough I wasn't uncomfortable being this close to him. I was able to relax and just enjoy it. Toward the end of the song it nearly felt like it was just us in the room, swaying to the music. Shark held me gently, movements relaxed, body pressing ever so slightly against my own. The song ended and Shark whispered thanks to me before releasing me.

The lights came on and Kup started asking everyone to head off to their rooms and get a recharge as he didn't want anyone calling off their shifts. Shark stood next to me as folks filed out, then leaned over to whisper, "You may not have noticed it but... uhm you are giving off pheromones like crazy so you may want to hole up in your room til your heat is done."

I stared at him as he pulled away, and then nodded slowly. I was quick to get out of the room then and made sure to secure my door once I was safely inside. I was too tipsy to even be sure if Shark was right, so I'd have to recharge and hope the high grade cleared my systems enough for me to tell in the morning.

I awoke from recharge some hours later and accessed my condition. No denying it that there was that annoying sensation of needing sex that was too strong to be denied. I sighed and rubbed at my face with my hands, then radioed Kup to let him know I had to call off my patrol shift due to estress. Kup, who usually was very understanding about such things, was positively not hearing it. Too many staffers had shirked off their shifts. I sighed and told him straight up I was going to hold him responsible if any mech got the idea in his head to come after me. Kup told me if a mech tried he'd personally remove his interfacing equipment while I witnessed the punishment. That image made me shudder a moment and I accepted the fact I was not avoiding a shift so told him that was fine. I took a few moments to center myself as best as possible and then stepped out of my room. From there it was a hurried walk to the launch tubes. I wasn't going to wait for the other shift to arrive. I just got out into the ocean and waited for them there. The cold water certainly helped take the edge off! I wasn't even sure who I was getting as a patrol buddy since I hadn't had the chance to check the patrol roster. Usually I had a Hydrobot or Ursa Thylar. When Shark came out of the launch tube though, I was beside myself with concern.

"Uhm... Barracuda... what in the name of Primus are you doing out here?" he asked as he pulled up beside me.

"Waiting for the shift change, I got patrol duty." I replied.

"And Kup didn't let you off? That mech needs his oil pan changed out." Shark noted.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. Two of the Hydrobots passed us, which officially handed the shift over to us.

"You going to be okay doing this?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

I snorted, "Gonna have to be aren't I? Let's just get going okay. I want to focus my mind on patrol right now."

"All right." Shark replied and led the way.

For the entire patrol it was quiet between us, no radio chatter at all. Just the ocean bottom passing under us and the sea life passing around us. I was thankful that Shark wasn't chatty, it really helped me keep focused on my scanners, which in turn kept my mind off of the fact that I was in heat. The patrol shift went by without any incidents. We passed by another couple of Hydrobots on our way back to base, Shark radioed to them it had been quiet patrol and they headed off to do their shift. I went in first, transforming and stepping out into the launch area proper. I hesitated at the showers, wondering if I should or not. Shark came in about a minute later, like he waited that long on purpose.

"Was hoping you would have moved on by now." he murmured as he passed by me to step into the showers.

"In a mental battle with myself whether or not to shower." I replied.

He turned on a shower for himself, "Neural net just being weird or is this a comfort level thing?" he asked.

I stood there trying to figure out if it was either one or possibly both as I watched him wash himself off. That had the side effect of wanting to I physically slapped myself. This drew a look of surprise from Shark. It was then I headed to my room, not looking back as I jogged to it and secured the door once inside. Cursing softly about being in heat and it making me want to jump Shark and just do him in the shower had scared me and thrilled at the same time.

I took a seat on my recharge berth and reached into my subspace, finding the vibrating dildo still within its loose wrapping and pulled it out. The waist armor came off and set down next to the berth, and then I experimented with the vibration setting and made good use of taking just enough edge off myself that I could recharge in peace.

- 


	43. Chapter 43

Author warning: Cursing.

My inner radio comm buzzed me awake and my chronometer told me I was about to be late for patrol shift. I clicked on my comm as I got up, "I'm up and on my way to launch tube now Kup."

Kup replied, "Ah, good. At least I can depend on you Barracuda. Unlike some other mechs in this base."

I chuckled softly, "Are you actually /buying/ excuses at this point?" I asked as I stepped out of my room and ran for the launch tube room.

"Not excuses as much as a number of over energized staffers got hurt and are in med bay right now waiting their turn for repairs." Kup replied.

I transformed as I hit the launch tube as I told him, "Must have been some serious injuries then."

Kup chuckled, "Trust me you don't even want to know. Shark's going to be joining you for patrol again."

I vented softly as I spotted the submarine form Shark waiting for me, "So I see. Have fun talking some audios off sir."

"Oh I will. Safe patrol. Kup out."

Shark pulled up beside me, "Same shit different day?" he asked.

I snickered to that and powered forward, "Nicely put Jaws. Let's just do it like we did yesterday okay."

"No problem." he replied as the two Hydrobots on last shift swam past us to head on inside.

With that settled, we headed out on the patrol route. Again the ocean helped me out by soothing my circuits in its cold embrace. The peace of being underwater soothed my emotional state. As it was the day before, our patrol was quiet of any enemy sightings. I headed in first, glad to be done with patrol. I knew I couldn't avoid another shower if I wanted to keep rust to a minimum. I slipped into one of the more private showers with a single partition wall and started up the shower. About a minute later Shark came in and paused a couple moments just outside the shower area, he vented softly then stepped in to the more public area of the shower.

I glanced over the partition toward him as he set up his shower. That was a bad idea. My shower was as cold as the ocean had been, but the warmth of the room took some of the chill off. Just looking at the mech for a couple seconds was enough to send my internal temperature up. My fans kicked in, which sucked in both air and water droplets. I shifted my position in the shower so my fans would suck in air alone as I fought an internal war with myself. I had gone through several heats before with little issue. But I had noticed each progressive one the desire was a bit more. At this point in my life as a Cybertronian I was in touch with my body enough to know when even ignoring things like pain or staving off heat induced desire reached a level where no amount of mental focus was going to keep it at bay.

I barely registered that the shower turned off and then a minute later so did Shark's. I also didn't notice the fact he walked over to peek in on me. It was his question that shook me out of my self induced state of internal battling.

"You okay?"

I shook my head, my temperature spiked upwards again which resulted in my fans whirring even louder. My spark was pulsing wildly, aching with need and want. My groin area seemed to be pulsing right in tune with it, a similar ache within it. It took me a couple moments to speak, "Just need to get to my room."

He nodded and took a step back, waiting for me to move. I willed my body to obey me, to listen to what I wanted and not have it rule me. I managed one step then froze up, frowning at myself and venting hard I growled several cuss words that made Shark step further back.

"Maybe I could... carry you?" he asked carefully.

My body screamed 'oh yes' at me so strongly I shuddered in place. I gave a faint nod toward the mech, which is all he needed to step close. He shifted forward to get one arm under my knees and the other around my upper back. My arm shifted to slide over his shoulders as he lifted me up with ease. He moved to the door and I felt a sonar ping ahead into the hallway. Bless him for checking for anyone before he walked quickly down the hall. Being this close to him in the state I was in was only raising my temperature all the more, which got my fans revving faster. I was distinctly aware of a fair amount of moistness in between my legs as well. Once at my room he shifted himself around to he could palm the door open, the door opened and he stepped into my darkened room which brightened to about 10% illumination, something I had preprogrammed in for when I came back from shifts. I could smell the mech as he set me on my recharge berth and slid his arms away from my legs and lowered my back to the cool surface.

I murmured, "Thanks."

He gave a nod and an unsure smile as he backed out slowly. As he got to the door and it opened is when his fans kicked in, the door closed and secured automatically. I sighed in relief, thankful the mech had the strength to resist his obvious bodily reactions to my heat cycle charged systems.

I laid there awhile as my body screamed at me for not doing something.. anything... to be with a mech... any mech... but especially that particular one. It wouldn't let me rest, it just revved up my systems more and even using that vibrating dildo only sated it just enough to be more of a raised voice than a scream. I rested fitfully, not really able to drop into full recharge. I hoped maybe I could make Kup see reason and he d let me off my next shift. The third day of heat cycle would be the worst and I knew it. After that it would cool down and I could get back to my normal routine.

I commed up Kup a couple hours before shift, "Kup, I really hope and pray I can get you to let me off for shift today cuz frankly I don't think I'll be able to pull it off. I didn't get any recharge in and it's really hard to think straight right now."

The other end of the comm was quiet for an unusual amount time, even for Kup.

"Kup?" I queried, "You there?"

"I'm here." the elderly mech's voice was soft, soothing even, "Let me get back to you, I ll see if I can talk someone into taking your shift."

That filled me with dread, but I acknowledged him, "Understood."

I laid there waiting for him to call back as I took in a ration of energon, which perked me up a bit, but wasn't as good as a recharge.

My comm finally buzzed and I clicked it on, "Give it to me straight."

Kup replied, "Uh yeah there is good and bad news. Gynae said she can give you something to help you focus and something to help you sleep once you are off shift. Unfortunately I have to ask you do pull a double shift, but I promise I'll give you the next day off to recover."

I groaned softly, "I'm holding you to that Kup. I'll report to Gynae shortly."

"Good. Kup out."

I walked over to med bay quickly to find Gynae with Shark, she noticed me and gestured me over. "Here's what you'll need for that double shift. I've given Shark here a dose as well and I'll give you each an extra dose just in case you start feeling tired. I will caution that you not to take it toward the last three hours of the second shift or else the stuff I gave you to help you sleep just won't kick in." she paused as she handed over three separate rations. "The red shaded ones are for the pick me up and the slightly blue one is to help you sleep. Be safe out there and radio me if you have any issues."

Shark looked over at me a moment as he took his rations from the medic and said, "Well here's to our health huh?"

I drank down my first dose of pick me up stuff and nodded. "Remind me to bitch at everyone later for putting both of us through this hell."

He took his ration and then said, "Much later, double shift and a day's rest first."

I headed out as I stated, "Agreed."

Shark followed at a couple paces distance to the launch tubes and let me head out first, he followed right after I was clear and off we went. I was going to ask Shark for the same routine as the prior two days, but he spoke up first, "Considering this is going to be a double shift it may benefit us to chat a little bit so we know the other is awake."

It made sense, so I agreed to that. The topic of choice? My time on Cybertron with the children. It passed the time as I gave him the rundown of the lessons they got from Alpha Trion, the rather interesting trip to the video store I played down as much as possible, then the lessons from the Wreckers and the time spent watching the children play with the Con kids. Shark was curious about my assessment of the Wreckers as a whole and each individual, especially so my take on his brother Broadside. I mentioned that his brother was going to get him a new tattoo, which drew a bit of a laugh out of the mech. I realized then that Shark had a nice laugh, actually he had a nice voice too. Second shift kicked in and we both took our second dose of pick me up to help keep awake and alert. Since I was curious, I asked Shark to tell me how he joined the Autobots and how he got into the Wreckers. This helped pass some time. I inquired about the tattoo and its meaning, which was something he related as his awakening to the natural world around him on Cybertron and helped him be open to it here on Earth.

There was silence for awhile and I felt Shark nudge against my front wheel fender. "Huh?" I asked.

"You lost power and were drifting, I think you dropped into recharge there for a second." he stated.

"Oh! Jeeze so much for that pick me up lasting." I muttered.

"Did you recharge at all after our last shift?" Shark asked.

"Sadly no." I replied.

"You know... we are only an hour out from shift change. Let's just head back now so if you do drop off again at least we'll be closer to base. Just in case." Shark stated.

I couldn't disagree with that at all, "Sounds like a plan Jaws."

We turned to head back to base and arrived about 15 minutes before shift change. Shark told me to head on in and he'd circle the base the rest of the 15 minutes. I wasn't going to argue with him as the need for recharge was very strong. I got into the transition elevator fine, transformed sluggishly and stepped out into the room. I knew I was in trouble by the time I was at the door to exit as my alarms for immediate stasis lock kicked on. My vision blurred, my body locked up and last thing I remember was falling forward.

- 


	44. Chapter 44

Author warning: Implied 'nudity'.

The familiar feel of my recharge berth underneath me along with the sound of its slight hum entered my consciousness as I slowly booted back up. Something was pressed against my elbow and the side of my upper chest so I turned my head as my optics onlined to find that Shark was slumped against the side of the recharge berth, the side of his head was resting in my elbow and the top of his helm was pressed to my upper chest area. His optics were offline, body relaxed despite the rather askew manner his limbs had fallen into against the floor and berth. I checked my chronometer to find a full half day had elapsed. Not exactly the full day's rest needed.

I vented softly, looking upon the unconscious mech before me and I bet myself there was going to be an interesting tale to be told when he woke up. I wasn't sure if it was the heat that made realize that Shark was a handsome mech or if it just occurred to me after all these years. The salt from our ocean patrol had dried on him so in the low light of the room there was just a hint of sparkle upon him. There was also that distinct scent of the ocean about him. I couldn't stop myself from really studying his face, the optical visor gave him a sort of mask look. It seemed to be shaped around his nose rather than his nose around it. High cheekbones seemed to be sculpted to follow the angle of his visor. His chin looked a bit off though, like it should have been longer. I licked at my lips as I looked at his mouth, full bottom lip with a mid-full top lip. Just thinking of those lips kissing my own made me acutely aware that I was aroused. It wasn't as bad as the night previous, but it was bad enough. Having Shark right there, even in recharge as he was, did not help me out at all.

Suddenly there was a softly moaned, "Drek what " then Shark's optics flickered on and he lifted his head. The look of shock and surprise on his face dawned quickly and was even more swiftly replaced by a look of panic as he locked optics with me. Then there was this change of facial expression as he realized how his limbs came to rest, which he slowly corrected. He eventually was kneeling next to the berth, a bit of a frown upon his lips, a slightly worried expression now on his features. "Please tell me I just did not pass out in your room tell me this is a dream." he muttered.

"Sorry, but you did Jaws." I murmured, "Guess we both didn't need the sleep aid after all."

His lips quirked up a hint, then he glanced over me a moment, vented out what was certainly a relieved sigh, "I didn't do anything... did I?" he asked.

"I don't believe you did anything other than sleep." I replied.

He nodded, there was relief on his face a moment, and then he shifted his weight to place his hands on the berth. He began to push himself and got perhaps about a fourth of the way up before he froze. He glanced down and slowly sunk back down. Naturally I looked down and gasped at the fact his interface shaft was fully extended and standing at full attention. Shark made an attempt to hide it. My body reacted to the sight plus the pheromone level off the mech. What I felt was as close to lust as far as I could figure it. My cooling fans kicked in due to my core temperature going up. Shark paused a long moment, going very still and quiet. His fans kicked in and he groaned lowly, then he looked up at my face and just barely met my optics.

The look on his face was part struggle for control, certainly the honorable side of the mech, and part was raw desire that he had kept underneath the surface of not just his mind and body, but his spark as well. I certainly empathized with him at that very moment with having had one of the most trying heat cycle I had ever had to date. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, even his vocalizer crackled a bit as if being primed but words just didn't come. He tried again, and then huffed out a hard vent of hot air. His green visor dimmed to the point that I could actually see the optics behind it.

He wasn't the only one struggling at the moment. I was acutely aware of the banshee cry that my body was wailing at me. There was not just the feel of lubrication cooling my heated ports only slightly, my spark was pulsing madly, my body felt like it would act of its own volition at any moment if I didn't guide it on my own. That was the moment I took some initiative and shifted myself onto my side then rose up enough to get my elbow under me and with another shift of weight I drew close to Shark, whose optics relit as he looked toward me his mouth working and vocalizer crackling static. I closed the gap slowly until my lips met his and kissed his slightly open mouth.

Shark was still for a couple moments, then his hands raised and cupped either side of my face as he kissed me back with an urgent passion not mashing nor soft were those lips upon my own, there was a small measure of tenderness there as well as pure affection mixed with desire. This only caused me to react in what capacity I could, not quite sure but desirous all the same. I became aware of just how sensitive my body was to touch as his hands moved off my face to trail his fingers along my neck down to my shoulders and along my chest. The kiss deepened as tongue quested against tongue, the soft purr of both our engines running joined with the sound of both our fans working a bit faster was soon joined by my muffled whimpers of pleasure and his muffled moan of want.

I slid back, which in turn drew my face away from him, my lips parting from his with a softly audible wet sound. Shark's optics came online and shone brightly as he looked into my optics, his tongue wet his lips then he whispered so softly that it was nearly drowned out by combination of fans and engine noise.

"I love you so very much have for so long." his fingers were still slowly caressing my chest and torso, what would be my hood in vehicle mode, sending pleasant sensations through me as he hit the sensitive sections. "Barracuda " he started, then drew close so we were nose to nose, "you smell, feel, taste so indescribably good and you are all I want, need, or could bare my very spark to.." he paused, leaning back as his hands withdraw, "I want us to do this when you aren't influenced by a heat cycle when I cannot be worried that you would hate me afterward for wanting to show you how much I do love you."

I stared at the mech then gave him a short kiss and hugged him around the chest, shifting my head to whisper into his audio, "Then you better leave. Now." Relinquishing my hold on him despite every bodily compulsion to add my legs to the mix and just ravish him.

He got to his feet rather unsteadily and with erection in full view. His gait was ginger as he headed for the door, opening it just enough to peer out into the hallway then after a couple moments he slipped out. The door closed automatically.

Ten seconds later a quite loud, "Well hello there Shark and your big friend there too." I heard Magmorta declare.

Two seconds after that there was another declaration, from Depth this time, "By the Divine Weld mech put that thing away. You got Maggie drooling over here!"

I felt bad for Shark that he got spotted and I'm sure that there'd be some talk later. I could nearly hear the rumor mill churning as I tended to my untended to desires and fell into recharge.

- 


	45. Chapter 45

I jerked awake as someone touched my shoulder. "Huh... what?" I mumbled as opened my eyes and looked up to see who it might be.

"We are about to bring another two of the vehicles to life if you wanted to watch?" was asked by what appeared to be Bumblebee in silhouette from his height and the horns on his head.

I considered, then asked, "Is one my car or that guy comprised of three forms?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. Soon though."

I rubbed at my eyes, "I think I'll pass for some more sleep if you don't mind. But if you could have Jazz come get me in... hmm 4 hours so I can get something to eat?"

"I'll let him know. Sleep well." he replied and was soon gone.

Four hours later...

"Yo wake up ma am, your ride for good eats is here." came the overly jovial and loud tone of Jazz as he entered the room.

"Ugh... 4 hours already? All right, well same deal as before." I mumbled.

"Right on." he grinned and transformed.

I shook my head, "Guess you been studying up on your English lingo huh?"

He chuckled as I got up and opened the driver's side door, "Yep, gotta know how to talk the native tongue and all that."

"You do realize English isn't the only language on this planet right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll get around to learning them all eventually." he replied.

"Okay then. Let's roll." I commented.

The trip to town and back was uneventful enough considering the few strange looks I got driving around in Jazz. The mech certainly did not pick a vehicle form that blended in and I was going to have to talk to them all about that if they wanted to stay out of the public eye for as long as they wanted.

When we rolled into the room where the work had been going on, I noticed two more vehicles had gone which solidified in my mind that Bumblebee checking in at the wee hours of the morning wasn't some sort of dream. The group was working on the rest of the cars, which including Betty Joe and the one that the mystery voice had chosen for himself. I got out of Jazz to head over to the group working on her. Taking note of all the alterations they had to go through to make her something more able to withstand battle situations.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Bumblebee who had apparently taken notice that I was wiping away tears, "Your optics are leaking."

I smiled and nodded, "I'm okay. And they are called eyes and they are crying tears. Usually tears happen when you are sad, though they can happen when you are happy, or need to flush out stuff that got in your eyes."

"Oh... so are those happy, sad, or flushing out?" he asked.

"Both happy and sad." I said.

He looked thoughtful for a few moments, then nodded and let me be.

Some hours later a group of the vehicles were ready to go so they were given life. Once introductions were done and Prime took them off for a tour, the group focused on the more difficult task of dealing with that red 63 Chevy Corvette Stingray Split Window the mysterious voice had picked out. There were parts of another vehicle near it that they must have taken apart while I slept. Whatever it was certainly was pretty big from what I could tell. Only Wheeljack and Ratchet continued their work on Betty Joe; who were both actively asking me questions and prodding me or feedback on what they wanted to do with her. I was starting to get the idea they were considering a feminine form because of some of their work had curves to it instead of straight lines. I ate a late lunch with the extra food I bought at a fast food place as I continued to watch them work.

"Easy now, don't disconnect me when I'm so close to getting new body and all." came the comment from mystery voice.

I turned to look at one of the others bringing in the three boxes on a dolly cart and commented, "Oh stop complaining, so shush you."

"When I get a body, I am so showing you who's shushing." he prodded back.

"Ohhh I'm sooo scared mister mystery voice who's name I don't even know yet." I fired back sarcastically.

"Right back atcha with the no name." he shot back.

"Okay you two, behave. I haven't forgotten how to throw wrenches." Ratchet growled.

I blinked. The reaction from the others was a mixture of blanched grimaces. Mystery voice laughed, "Oh joy, my first waking moments to get beaned by Ratchet... something to look forward to doc."

I rolled my eyes while Ratchet and Wheeljack joined the other team so they could work on hooking up the trio of boxes that currently made up mystery voice into vehicle of his choice.

They announced they were done and then suddenly an alarm sounded. "Well let's hope this is just a test and not the real thing." Wheeljack said, already heading out the door.

Ratchet pointed at the red car, "You stay here with our guest." Then he headed out as well.

I huffed, "Like I can't take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but if it's not a test for our response to a Decepticon attack then it is for your own safety." mystery voice pointed out.

I looked toward him, "So why haven't you transformed yet?"

"The docs like to watch when it happens to make sure it goes smoothly, best not to do it when they aren't here." he explained.

Suddenly the entire ship shook and the alarms get even louder as the power flickered a few times. Another hard shake and the power went off completely.

"I would say it's a real attack from those impacts." I noted, moving toward where he was as he flipped his head lamps right on cue so I could see where he was and where I was walking.

There were shouts that echoed down the hallway, another couple hard shakes occurred then echoed explosions followed right afterward.

"That sounded like that came from inside the ship." mystery voice stated, sounding a bit worried.

By now I had my hand on his front fender, feeling the warmth of it as we both listened to the shouting and now the rapid fall of footsteps coming down the hall. The fender slipped past my hand as he moved forward slightly. Both of us were quiet as he flipped his head lamps down and we waited in the dark. The footsteps were drawing closer, as were the shouts. There were another few shakes of the ship as explosions rocked it. His rear fender slipped under my hand and he stilled again. Then a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the doorway. The sound and sight of something shooting out of mystery voice's vehicle form caught me off guard. Oddly though I saw no impact on the receiving end, though I could hear the figure screeching in their tongue. Then flashes of light erupted from the figure, which didn't seem aimed since the first several hit the floor, ceiling, or a medical device. I was backing away, not sure where cover was in the darkness. Hoping mystery voice was just in front of me still. Imagine my surprise and immense pain when a light flash tore through my ribcage. I lost half my lung capacity immediately and choked on blood that hadn't been cauterized by the heat of what lance through me. I heard a metal on metal impact and a screech, then a jumbled exchange of words in their dialect. As I sat there, hands to my chest and coughing up blood, I could hear the shouts and firing of weapons. Then a soft rumble of an engine before the head lamps flipped up and an audible gasp came out of mystery voice. As I lay down, I bumped my head lightly on the front fender of Betty Joe. I hacked up blood as I laid one hand on it, gazing up at that grillwork highlighted in its chrome brilliance in head lamp light. Then I closed my eyes and thought this was it my last breaths were going to be here. I barely registered the sound of a transformation sequence, the panicked sounding machine language went from loud to slowly more muted. I saw a beautiful light appear then

- 


	46. Chapter 46

I was quick about speaking to Perceptor about the possibility of the xenos race being compatible to our own or made so in order to keep from losing their race entirely. The mech took it on as a challenge to his creativity as well as his resourcefulness and skill as a scientist. He asked Skyfire to assist him by bouncing ideas off the fellow scientist and having him do the specimen gathering from the xenos as well as from a few of us.

A couple weeks had passed since that discussion with the xenos and despite what Shark had professed to me it seemed like he was avoiding me again. The severe lack of seeing him sure gave me that impression and I wondered why. The shift schedule changed weekly; sometimes it was altered slightly daily if something came up. Checking on said schedule I saw he had been given the sparkling sitting duties for the week with Forge showing as being off for that same time. Well it explained the past few days at least, no doubt the children were keeping him busy. I took a moment to swing by the daycare area of the base and peeked in; Shark was seated cross legged on the floor with the children gathered around him. I stayed out of sight and listened in for a short while as he told them a story.

Stepping away from the door jam and turning, I found myself facing Depth who cocked his head and murmured, "He's good with those kids ya know."

"So it seems." I replied, "By the way any news from the scientists?"

He shifted his hands behind his back, slowly bouncing on his feet and he drawled out, "Maaayybeeee."

I shook my head at the mech, "Uh huh. Well don't let them prick you too many times there Depth, you may just lose some of that 'ladies mech' charm of yours."

He snorted at that and said, "Oh I doubt that, I got it in spades ya know. Now if you excuse me, the eel master in there wanted me to tell the kids a couple stories."

"Keep it clean and have fun." I offered as I strode away.

Another week passed, still no outward sign of Shark approaching me but then the mech had this interesting habit of following you without letting you know he was doing so. I surmised that he was either thinking things over or allowing me time to come to him when I was ready. My head was clear of any heat induced influence, so I did think about what he had said and all the ways he had shown he really meant it. Thing was that my spark wasn't into it, despite all I felt around him via my spark aches and the way I reacted to him while in heat. I had to wonder if I ever would be ready to return that sort of emotion and more importantly prepared for giving myself entirely to the mech.

Kup's tap on my shoulder drew me out of my pondering as I sat in the rec room. "Lass, I need to ask you to go on an upcoming mission to another planet that will perhaps utilize your psychic ability to keep everyone safe. "

I was surprised he brought that up, but nodded to the elderly mech and said, "Sure thing. When should I be ready?"

"Tomorrow evening. Just have to ask a couple more staffers and give Prime the list for his review and approval."

"Okay, I'll be ready for it by then. Any change to my work schedule tonight?" I inquired.

"Not tonight. But tomorrow you'll have the day off, so enjoy it." he said, "Now then, gotta get on to my seeking out staffers. I'll notify you of the mission briefing by tonight."

I nodded to him, "Sounds good."

That night Kup gathered the staffers that would be going on the mission and went over the details of it. The following night we boarded the shuttle to head over to Metroplex to pick up a few more for the mission then it was off into space with us. I slowly tuned out the conversations around me so I could focus on any psychic impressions. We were about to land by the time I got anything useful, but then I hadn't really been practicing the skill. Impressions just came of their own free will; I had never purposefully sought it out before.

Not surprisingly the few veterans headed out of the shuttle first to scope out the landing area and then the rest of us exited the shuttle. We had been assured we shouldn't find any intelligent life on the planet, but still a couple mechs had their weapons ready just in case we got any surprise visitors. Springer was leading this particular mission, Shark was right by his older brothers' side as the two moved into a cave not far from where we landed. I could hear the pings of sonar and radar Shark sent out as we walked deep into the cave. The glowing green crystal structure hanging from the ceiling was why we were here. The scientists wanted some gathered to study and the more they had the better. We got teamed up in threes; one would hold the crystal, a second would cut the crystal from the cave roof, and the third was to be loaded up with the stuff.

I was the holder in my trio. The sensation I got off the crystal itself was quite unnerving, I couldn't quite place why, but I had always trusted my psychic impressions before. I was quick to tell the others that we should make our gathering fast because of I felt something was going to go wrong. Springer gave me a curious look then met me halfway by asking us to go as fast as was safely possible.

It took perhaps 30 minutes to cut away enough crystals to fully load the hauler of our trio, another 10 minutes for the second hauler in the other group. Once done, we all headed out of the cave and boarded the shuttle. The crystals were moved from the haulers to a large container for the trip back home. Once that was completed, we blasted off and headed back to Earth.

When we arrived at Metroplex it wasn't a surprise that the medics were standing by with scanners to check us over before they asked us to walk through a decontamination shower that had been set up at the landing pad. The thought of radiation crossed my mind as we went through it one by one and were rescanned. Ratchet frowned at his scanner and moved around me until he asked me to show him my right elbow joint, to which I complied. He held the scanner there and peered closely at the joint. He vented softly and took out pliers from his subspace. I felt something get wedged free of the joint and looked to see that a sliver of crystal had been removed. After that we reboarded the shuttle and headed back to our base.

Three days later I was feeling nauseous, which I found utterly confusing and curious since I had never seen any of the others ill or sick over the years. I figured perhaps I got hold of a bad ration and it would pass given time.

I was wrong.

By day four I was dizzy, nauseous to the point of vomiting. I couldn't keep down a ration too long and thusly my systems were flashing warnings at me. Despite my slight weakness from lack of nourishment, I made my way to the med bay to have Gynae check me over.

The audible gasp that escaped the medic followed by a scramble over to the med lab computer certainly concerned me. There was frantic typing behind me as I lay there patiently. I was aware of her speaking softly and surmised she had commed up Ratchet. The nausea hit me hard and I rolled over to vomit, but nothing came out so it wasmore akin to a dry heave.

Gynae returned to my side with concern etched on her face, "Try to keep this down if you can Barracuda." she requested, holding out a goodie sized energon cube.

I took it and swallowed it down, the nausea hit me right away and it was apparent I couldn't keep even that much down. Gynae commed up the xenos to watch over me. Once they arrived she took them aside to whisper something to them before she ducked out of med bay.

Depth came over as the other two chatted in their own dialect; he leaned over me and sniffed. Straightening he said something in that dialect that silenced them. He looked me right in the optics, "The stuff you guys collected was it glowing green crystals hanging from a cave roof?"

"Yes." I replied.

Depth shook his head and glanced over to Gynae as she returned to the med bay, "So what Ratchet say?" he asked.

The female medic walked over to my table with something in her hands, "He said to try this and wait an hour to see if she feels better." Gynae replied as she injected whatever the stuff was directly into an energon line in my neck.

Depth nodded to that, "All right. I'd like to know later if it works or not."

I spoke up, "I'll personally comm you Depth."

"Good then." the mech stated, then headed out of med bay with the other two xenos.

- 


	47. Chapter 47

Author Warning: Cursing.

Gynae released me a few hours later after there being no sign of further nausea on my part. Depth was commed as promised and he met me in the hallway as I headed to my room. He stopped me and leaned close in order to sniff at me, and then he leaned back and murmured, "Still can smell the stuff, but perhaps the stuff they gave you hasn't quite had enough time to work. However, if you feel like total crap you need to let me know Barracuda."

I cocked my head at the mech and asked, "And why would I tell you over Gynae?"

Depth's optics narrowed as he said in a very serious tone, "Cuz I can deal with that shit once and for all, that's why."

That caused me to shiver a moment at the mental impact of his words went deep. "Okay Depth, I will contact you if anything comes up."

He relaxed his posture and practically purred out, "Good." before he walked away.

I continued on to the rec room to grab a ration and from there to my room where I consumed the ration before lying down for some recharge.

A sense of d j vu hit me as I came out of recharge as that sickening sensation of nausea had me quickly rolling over and dry heaving. Once it passed I tried to contact Depth via internal comm, but all I got was static and a multitude of warnings flashing before my optics. It was an effort to sit up on the recharge berth, even more so to stand upright as I suffered a bout of vertigo as well as bodily weakness and lack of body control. I focused myself mentally and willed my limbs toward the door. I smiled at the small victory at getting there and opened the door. As I stepped out of my room though, further flashed warnings flared up and my body went into state of panicked lockdown. The suddenness of it caught me totally off guard and I found myself pitching forward and literally face planted into the floor. The sound of my impact echoed through the halls, a second later there was the sound of foot falls running down the hallway to my right. My optics moved enough for me to sneak a sidelong glance at the approach of not only Tracer, but Shark as well.

The mech crouched down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Can you get up on your own Barracuda?" he asked.

That earned the mech a frown and a staticky reply, which was about all I could manage, "No. Need Depth."

Tracer moved over to my other side and crouched down, the two of them rolling me over so I was facing up. Depth arrived with the two other xenos in tow. He knelt down and gave a deep inhale, then growled out, "Fucking hell it's bad. To med bay, now, no questions til after I fix this."

Between the five of them, they got me off the floor and carried me to med bay where they settled me on a med table. Depth came close and said in an urgent tone, "Barracuda, I'm going to have to go inside you to flush that shit out of you. Hate me later if it gets too personal, but facts are if even a microbe of this stuff remains it will just come back again." With that the mech melted down into a puddle and slipped into the gaps in my armor near my neck.

"Okay that's just freaky." Tracer murmured.

Shark was quick to ask, "Why did he have to do that exactly?"

I didn't really hear the reply since the invasion of Depth's foreign presence in my body was triggering further warnings. There was a fluid metal being working his way from system to system, doing whatever he was doing to rid me of whatever was causing the issue and my systems were sure not happy about it. I was quite aware of his passage through my body too due to how the system warnings flowed in a logical progression. The warnings only cleared once he had totally left a particular area, then the system that had been checked out showed that all was normal. I did my best to remain calm and observe the sensations my body was feeding back to me along with the system normalizations as they came back to normal one by one.

Eventually all was left was my spark and my neural net. The gentle mental touch was my first clue he was about to go into my neural network, a sense of accomplishment combined with concern came along with a 'may I enter' sort of sensation. My firewalls came down and that's all he needed as I felt him flow throw the net. His presence wasn't there for long, the sensation of him being there wasn't totally unpleasant as I thought it would be. There was a pause as I felt him slowly leaving my neural net as a mental query of 'may I enter' was repeated. At that same moment I felt just a hint of intrusion into my spark chamber. I really had no choice if he was to be thorough and just accepted what he had to do.

The warnings returned in a chaotic frenzy, the sensation of feeling like I was on fire or being electrocuted, possibly even both at once, erupted from my spark chamber. I was vaguely aware of the sudden concerned tones around me, the clutch of hands against my wrists and legs dimly crossed through the signals I was getting. I had not even been aware that I was literally convulsing violently upon the medical table until I felt the leverage of weight upon my extremities and the strain of hydraulics in my legs and arms trying to push against those that held me down.

Then it was over, the presence leaving and my systems quieted down along with my convulsions as all returned to normal. Depth recongealed next to me for a brief moment without any armor on at all, then the armor appeared as he solidified fully and slumped against Shadow. "That wasn't fun." murmured the mech.

Shadow put his arms around Depth to keep him supported, "Energy and liquid metal don't mix too well huh?" he asked.

Depth snorted softly. Magmorta moved in to get her arms around Depth as well, "C'mon you, think you'll need a nice long nap."

I slowly sat up as my systems all reported back that all was well in the world. Looking toward the trio I took a moment to truly appreciate what just happened. "That's the second mech that's saved my life. Thank you Depth." I said in all sincerity.

Depth lifted his head with just a hint of a grin exposed on his usually featureless mouth area. He leaned further into the other two xenos who helped him out of the room.

- 


	48. Chapter 48

Author Warning: Cursing.

The following day I went to go check on how Depth was doing, Shadow came to the door and let me inside, saying, "He's kinda indecent at the moment, up to his neck in what you humans call mercury in a box modified into a tub."

I peered at Shadow in silence a long moment, "I think I can handle that."

He nodded and gestured toward the bathroom, letting me head in first to behold the mech within what looked more like a modified coffin than a box.

Depth's optics were dark, his true face visible above the mercury he was soaking in. "That Barracuda coming to check on me hm?" he murmured, optics coming to life as he looked toward me. A little smile dawning upon his lips, "Yep guess it is."

I crouched down next to the modified box and smiled to him, "You all right there Depth?" I asked.

The mech's face shifted slightly as he pondered over his answer, then smirked and said, "Depends if you don't mind me using the word fine as a sort of short way of saying that I'm fucked up, insecure, neurotic or emotional."

I chuckled a bit at that, "Been studying up on your human sayings I see. So which are you hm?"

Depth's face crinkled a bit as he considered, then replied softly, "Hmm leaning toward fucked up and a bit insecure."

I gave a nod as I moved to kneel next to the box, "So mind telling me what you did the other day?"

Depth grunted softly, then stated, "Yeah, sure. Basically I went through your systems and absorbed the crystals along with any radiation that they possessed. You won't have a repeat reinfection from the stuff now."

"All right, so why are you soaking in mercury?" I asked.

One of his hands came out of the water to make a vague sort of gesture, "This stuff is about as close in composition to the stuff that was on our planet. The stuff that our ancestors came out of was created from, was composed of so I'm soaking in it to help cleanse out the radiation."

I inclined my head to that explanation, "So basically you are sick from the radiation and are using the mercury to cleanse it out."

"Mmm hmmm."

I rose up and said, "I'll leave you to your soaking Depth. Feel better soon."

"I will, don't worry about that none Barracuda." Depth replied.

I departed the bathroom, offered a wave to Shadow on my way to the door and was soon out of their shared room.

Those that had gone on that off planet trip were checked again for any issues and found to be clean, much to my relief since I certainly didn't wish such an ailment to befall anyone else that had been on the mission. Depth was up to his usual antics by the end of the week. Though Gynae wanted to check him over medically, which he flat out refused to do unless I was there since he figured I owed him that much for saving my life. I was willing to agree to his terms, so it was just me, him, and Gynae in the med bay as the femme medic scanned him. She cocked her head at the device and frowned faintly. She passed it over him again. Shook her head and rebooted the scanner so she could scan him a third time.

"This can't be right." Gynae murmured.

Depth peered at her and gruffly asked, "What's not right?"

The medic placed the scanner in front of his chest and did another scan, then looked up slowly from the readout. "Can you open your chest for me please?"

Depth shrugged at the request, "Eh, why not." His armor melted around the chest area and opened a sizable hole. I was standing near the foot of the med table at the time, so what was inside that hole caused not only me to gasp but Gynae as well. "Whut?" the mech inquired.

Gynae put down her scanner and leaned in for a closer look, going as far as lifting a hand and poking into the hole.

Depth's optics went very big and he looked down at the medic, placing his hands on her shoulders and firmly said, "Okay I felt that so stop it. What in the name of the Divine Weld is going on?"

I sighed softly from my vantage point as Gynae turned her head to glance toward me; she straightened up and said, "It seems that you are now in possession of a spark, Depth."

"Say whut?" he inquired, and then made his neck fluid enough to stretch it out and he took a look himself, "Uhm... yeah... that's... woah." Slowly his neck snapped his head back into place and he gave me this look before stating, "I'm thinking I know how I got it too."

Meeting the mech's gaze, the realization struck me. "The contact with my spark."

He gave a nod, "Has to be Coodoo."

Gynae looked thoughtful, "Well this certainly is something I should report to the scientists that have been working on the cross species project."

Depth closed up the hole in his chest and remarked, "I will have to see if the spark can be replicated over to Shadow and Magmorta, but you do that Gynae. Will freak the scientists minds to know the spark-less now possesses a spark. If only I could be there to see their faces."

I smiled a bit to that thought, "Well I guess I don't owe you now hm Depth?"

"Oh I dunno about that." Depth replied, "Still saved your life and all. But I'll consider it a nice little down payment. Still got to cross breed ya know."

I smirked a bit and told him, "With whom I do wonder. It seems you have the market on upsetting all the femmes on Earth."

"Well then I'll go to Cybertron or Mechanadron... where they don't know me. That or I totally suck up to a femme I'm sweet on here. Either way, it'll happen eventually." Depth noted as he got off the med table, he paused a moment to leer my way.

"Uh no. Not happening." I stated firmly, "I got enough male issues as it is Depth."

He drooped a bit, "Aww." Then straightened up and said, "So you done with me doc? Am I all up to code or whatever you call it."

Gynae nodded, "I'm done."

He rubbed his hands together and chuckled, "Good, got to go surprise Shadow. This'll be fun."

I felt a bit bad for the mech's friend at that point, but hopefully the surprise would be a welcomed one and not too shocking. Still though I cautioned, "Be nice."

The snort the mech made trailed off into a soft chuckle, and then he offered a wave as he marched out of the med bay.

I sighed a bit, and then said, "Well I'm off to my shift, see you Gynae."

Gynae moved off to the med bay computer as she replied, "See you, Barracuda."

- 


	49. Chapter 49

It was slightly amusing to see the trio of xenos purposefully finding staff members to show off their new sparks. The children were quite awed by the sight as were a few staffers. The news of the spark bearing xenos had reached the scientists. Perceptor showed up at the base to take a look at their sparks himself and run a few tests on them. He certainly appeared to be pleased by the results of the tests. According to Magmorta, who came to talk to me about it later, Perceptor had said because of the sparks and the results of earlier tests that various scientists had run with their unique metal 'stuff' that he was about 75 percent certain that cross breeding was possible. Depth was so giddy after that news that he drove us just a bit crazy with his antics. It took Magmorta to get him to finally chill out enough to be tolerable. In comparison Shadow was oddly quiet and reflective, often seen seated somewhere in the base appearing to be in deep contemplation. Eventually the shock and surprise of the three having sparks wore off amongst the staffers and things got back to normal.

Time moved on, one day melted into a week then into a month and then a year. Due to the odd amount of respectful distance that Shark gave me, I figured that I had somehow scared the mech away for good this time. That realization hit me hard as this was my twentieth year among the Autobots as a Cybertronian. The location of this moment of clarity was the shower rack in the launch room. That guilt I had felt previously came back with a vicious streak. Its best friend at that moment was sadness in its purest form. It was a one two punch that had me crouch down into a huddled position under the shower and sobbing audibly.

Ursa Thylar, who had been patrolling with me, nosed at my arms a few times and asked me if I was going to be okay. I didn't even reply to her, certainly too deep in self pity to even realize she left and soon came back with Vixica to see if I'd be willing to talk to her. The shower shut off after a preprogrammed amount of time, the two stayed a bit longer then retreated. I was dimly aware of two bodies literally sliding into my little space, my body being lifted and carried. The sensation of my recharge berth under me was briefly noted.

The two that carried me, Depth and Shadow, spoke softly to each other in their language as they moved out of my room. I was left alone for a time, but certainly not long enough as the door opened again. The foot falls stopped at my recharge berth, as I felt the presence sit down that familiar spark ache edged into my consciousness. I gripped my legs tighter, trying desperately to become a ball of metal. A hand came to rest on my upper back and then the other joined it. The movement of those hands were small circles; the concern in the mech's voice was evident, "Want to talk about it?"

I shuddered, choking on a sob. Having him here made me feel worse. My spark was so out of cadence right now. Those hands moved slowly, slipping off my back and sliding down my sides coming close together in what space there was between my body and legs. The slight press of his warm armor against my back coupled with his voice near my audio, "Depth's a perceptive mech, but I think you already knew that but he said you were like this because of me." There was a slight shift to my right, like he was moving a leg. He gently pulled my back tighter against his front, "He got a glimpse of what's going on with you when it comes to males mechs but especially me. He verified all that you had told me years ago." I felt a slight shift of him against me, a little tug then a gentle hug, "I know I haven't been actively showing what I feel about you for some time now since I was trying to figure out if maybe I was unduly influenced by our sparks being in harmony. Was trying to reason out if I should continue trying to pursue some sort of relationship with you that wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable."

I sniffled and sighed at what he was saying to me. My tears weren't flowing anymore and very slowly his presence was working to better my mood rather than making it worse. I relaxed my grip on my legs a bit; this earned a slight shift of his arms and hands. "I know you had bad experiences in your human life that have made it challenging to be amongst us mechs at first, made you face whatever fears or issues you possessed. I know I didn't really help matters any with the things I did. Yet through it all you slowly rose above it, were able to accept the mechs here as true friends. You have come a long way." Another shift as I felt him tug on me a bit, my arms loosening their grip further from my legs. We were now both at a slight angle. His other leg came up and paralleled the one in place, both were bent at the knees, feet nearly flat against the recharge berth. "Barracuda, I'd like to know what started all these tears. I'll listen quietly and not interrupt you. Just tell me why I feel such spark sadness roiling off of you. Please."

The internal war I was having at the moment finally had my body letting go of the rest of the tension to the point that I simply pressed my back against his front, which in turn had him lean back more. Eventually he was lying fully upon his back with my backside and legs situated between his legs and my back lying against his waist and part of his chest. I stared up at the ceiling for a time, then took in a shuttering 'breath' inward that had my fans kick on briefly. My voice was hoarse sounding as I spoke, "I feel guilty for putting you through so much Shark. For doubting your intentions being more than just lust based. For making you wait by my pushing you away physically and verbally. I am so utterly raw right now emotionally. I feel so bad for so many things. I don't think any amount of apologizing would ever make it better. I am just so confused and unsure about what to do anymore. I should not be feeling like I'm alone or lonely, yet I do."

There was a slight movement of his hands against my torso and a slight brush of metal against the side of my helm. Shark didn't speak though as he held me against him gently.

"I haven't really known the love that I see the other couples have I have nothing to base it off of to really and truly know that it is love. They make it seem so easy. I have been secretly jealous while simultaneously being indecisive at figuring out if I could feel it for anyone." I said softly, "My parents were no example of it, I always felt like I was lying when I told them I loved them. I started to think I just couldn't love, that my heart had been stripped so bare it could hold no such emotion. The feelings only got worse when the children started being created and were among us, doing what the young do in their sweet, carefree way. I felt a whole new sort of jealousy and sadness over comparing my childhood to theirs even if I couldn't and didn't want to recall my youth, I still felt as if I had been majorly ripped off when it came to my own childhood." I shifted my arms slightly so I could rest my hands upon his hands, which remained upon my mid-torso. "As a human there is a tactile need for physical affection, I have been sorely missing that sort of thing more than I realized. This compounded the constant state of fearing it is too late for me, that I have been too damaged. That my only choice is to continue pushing away any sort of happiness, even when it so obviously wants nothing more than just my happiness." I tilted my head back, my helm sliding against his armor so I could look toward him, "I truly do not know what you see in me that is even worth loving Shark. All I do know is you meant what you have said in the past and that you have been so patient with me."

Shark gazed back into my optics, his green optic band lit slightly as he relaxed against the berth. He gave me a slight smile and murmured softly, "Barracuda, what I see in you is the being that has been within you all along. The one that has been buried under so much family drama, emotional trauma, mental manipulations, and a soul sucking sewer. That's who I've been waiting for and in my own way courting. She's in there. So don't think for a moment I'm going anywhere."

The mech scared me with his pinpoint accurate verbal assault that was obviously well thought out and perceptive. Looking into his optics after he said that I realized that not only was it scary that he knew this, but also that he was right. The honest brutal truth is something I respected. I shifted my hands up to his knees and used them to heave my torso up off the mech. His knees came down slowly as I righted myself so I was able to twist enough to throw a leg over his leg and place my hands beside his hip so I eventually ended up on hands and knees. His optics met mine again and his head cocked slightly toward the right. I moved up the berth a bit and laid down on my side close to him. He was still looking at me in silence.

"Then I guess you are staying here while I recharge Shark?" I asked.

There was a slight bit of surprise that crossed his features as his optics flickered a brighter shade of green before settling back to normal hue. He gave the barest of nods, "If you would allow it."

"I think I can trust you Shark. See you in a few hours." I murmured, then allowed myself to fall into recharge.

- 


	50. Chapter 50

Author warning: Sexxors... you have been warned!

Some hours later I awoke to the warm presence of Shark still next to me, he hadn't moved at all much and apparently was in recharge himself as his optics were dark. The dim light of the room was visually adjusted to so I could study his features at this close proximity. Again I was finding the mech nice to look at and his being here wasn't all together bad. I scooted a bit closer, canting my head over his chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his internal workings. The closeness of his spark made my own shift within its housing, feeling as if it lifted up slightly. For once in my life I turned my mind truly toward my spark and searched it for the answers I needed. It was a bit taxing just to get to the core of my spark to find that small sliver that was given to me by the mech next to me. To force it to reveal if there was even a trace of him left within it still.

I was surprised to find nothing but my deepest inner self there. I mentally prodded at that self, which caused a literal self awakening. Now I fully understood the full meaning of what Shark had said about there being a hidden piece of me. That small part that I had protected for so long was now very much alert. Gazing at the mech next to me it was that little piece that prodded back at me with a questioning sort of 'you can love him'. That nudge made my spark feel as if it were open to that possibility.

Leaning against him lightly, I decided to risk sneaking a kiss off the recharging Shark. Dipping my head down I placed my lips upon his and moved them slightly. His lips moved in counter point as his optic band illuminated in a flicker of surprise. Part of me wanted to pull away, but another part was happy to remain. Shark's hands came up to cup the sides of my face as his mouth opened a little so the kiss immediately deepened. The brief internal battle within me ended quickly enough and for the first time I just enjoyed the kiss. There was a soft mm from the mech as his optics powered down a bit and he moved his lips even more against my own. His hands moved down my jaw line, fingers trailing over my neck to my shoulders.

I shifted my weight, which had my lips leave his slightly. Shark's gaze locked on my optics with a great intensity as his hands came to rest on my shoulders. "What brought this on?" he asked softly.

I leaned back a bit as I held his gaze, licked my lips and idly stroked a couple fingers against his side then replied, "Got in touch with that hidden part of myself that you knew was inside me."

He smiled then murmured, "So what now?"

I considered that question quietly as I shifted closer and gazed deeply into his optics, "That depends on how much time we got."

The mech didn't flinch one bit as he stroked his hands off my shoulders and down my arms, "I'm not on duty for another couple hours."

I nodded slightly and said, "Then you got plenty time to show me how affectionate you truly are Shark."

Go here for the rest: cartoon. adultfanfiction. net slash story. php?no= 600093619


	51. Chapter 51

Author warning: Cursing.

I awoke from a very restful recharge, the sensation of dried transfluid and the still prevalent smell of sex greeted me as my sensors came online. I gave my body some time to wake up fully and then ran a brief diagnostic on myself. I slowly sat up and looked at the dried transfluid that coated my inner thighs as well as the recharge berth where I had been laying down. I put my waist armor on and got up. Deciding I'd deal with that mess a bit later, I stepped out of my room.

"So how was he?" came the soft query from above me.

I glanced up at the partially formed face of Magmorta as the rest of her puddle form clung to the ceiling just above my door. I gave a smile to her, "And have you telling the two trouble makers who'll spread it around base like a wildfire? Sorry Magmorta but some things are better left unsaid."

The femme's lips made pout, and then she smiled and said, "From the way Shark was walking I would guess he was good. Mmm, I so cannot wait to get my hands on a mech one of these days and see what all the fuss is about." I walked away and the comment from the femme was, "Oh yes... definitely good."

I got to the wash racks without running into anyone else, which was a good thing since I certainly didn't want to explain the dried transfluid. As I programmed the shower, I got a comm ping from Tracer.

"Hey Tracer, what's up?" I asked as the shower came online.

"It is true you and Shark finally did the vertical mambo?" she asked over the comm line.

I paused and sighed, "Remind me to personally twist Depth's gonads... if he has them that is. If not, I'm just going to cuss at him until he goes deaf."

"So I take that is your way of saying yes." Tracer noted with a giggle.

"Yes for Primus and Gods sake." I hissed softly at her.

She giggled again and said matter of factly, "I'm happy for both of you." I removed my waist armor so I could clean myself up, not sure what to say to that comment at all. She continued, "I'll let you be to get that shower you are having, we'll talk later." then the comm clicked off.

I shook my head a bit and spread my legs so the spray would hit the dried transfluid. The warm water helped relax me a bit as I felt sore in a few places. Nothing overly sore, just a slight sensation of overuse. I stood there, just letting the water pelt against my front.

The sound of footsteps from the launch area echoed into the shower area. I was glad I had picked the private shower that kept my body from being viewed. The only part you could see was my head and feet. The footsteps entered the shower area and paused, then they approached my area of the shower.

"Hey there beautiful." came Shark's voice.

I turned my head and glanced sideways at the mech who had his head canted up a bit to meet my gaze. He smiled at me in such a way just a hint of his pointy teeth were showing. I smiled back at him, noting soberly, "Hey. The base knows."

He made this soft sound like he tried to hold back a laugh, and then replied, "They would have eventually anyway. Nothing stays a secret for long in this base."

I turned my gaze away from him as I said, "That's true."

"So " he started, and then paused a beat before continuing, "Mind some company?"

The idea of sharing the shower in my current state of partial nudity gave me an odd rush of naughtiness, "I don't mind." I told him.

The door opened and he paused just a moment before stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Cleaning off the evidence hm?" he inquired lowly as he slipped his arms around my middle and embraced me.

The fact his groin was contacting my bared rear port and causing some rather interesting reactions was a bit distracting as I replied, "Didn't have a cleaning rag handy."

The mech tsked softly as he caressed my bare hips, "Well we'll have to arrange for a few for next time then."

I paused a moment as I realized something was amiss. That familiar ache when the mech came close to me wasn't present. This puzzled the heck out of me. So much so that between his body against me, his hands touching me in a gentle way, and the sensation of the shower switching over to blow dry that I missed another set of foot falls coming toward the shower area.

There was a deep snarling growl from directly behind us, then a soft 'uh oh' from the mech behind me.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DEPTH!" came the very loud, angry voice of Shark.

I startled and noted the sudden absence of any hands or body against me, turning slightly to see Shark looking at the ground and then stomping at it furiously.

"BE A MECH AND FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A GLITCH WHORE!" he roared.

I bit my lower lip lightly, putting my waist armor back on as I saw the mech turn and stomp his way after what I presumed was a puddled out Depth fleeing the area.

I frowned and shivered where I stood. Depth touched me in the guise of Shark. Was he that desperate? Or did he finally just totally lose what passed for a mind? I knew who I had to speak to, but first there was a detour to be made.

Kup looked up from reading a data pad and said, "Hello Barracuda, what can I do for you this cycle?"

I vented softly as I closed the door. "I'm afraid this is about Depth and by extension Shark as well, sir."

The elder mech frowned and set the pad down, "I'm listening."

So I explained to him about the incident in the shower and that Shark was going after Depth for even touching me. That frown only deepened. Then the mech's comm went off and he paused to listen. "Primus." he vented out softly. A determined look settled upon his face as he pressed the base comm and intoned darkly, "Depth and Shark, to my office. NOW."

I shifted uncomfortably where I stood. "I'll make myself scarce, if you don't mind sir."

Kup nodded and gestured that I could go.

I went straight for Magmorta s room, hoping she's not be out gossiping or hanging out with Shadow. I knocked at her door and it opened up. I took a step in, "Magmorta, you about?"

Magmorta replied from somewhere beyond the light of the hallway, her room dark, "I'm here."

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in. What's on your mind Barracuda?" she asked.

I stepped the rest of the way in, the door closing behind me. It took a few moments to get used to the darkness. "Any ideas on why Depth would get very up close and too personal with a femme?"

A soft hmm, then, "Lust most likely. Or perhaps the need to have a connection with the femme in question."

"And if the femme was already with another mech?" I asked.

A long pause, then, "Well I suppose it was lust and wishing to take the femme from the mech in question. Why do I have the feeling this involves you Barracuda?"

"Because it does." I replied.

Magmorta spouted off a string of words that were certainly alien in nature. Then she was there in front of me with her hands upon my shoulders, "Did he make you do anything you didn't want to do?"

I shook my head and explained what happened in the shower. The femme frowned and muttered, "I'm going to squeeze his spark in my bare hands."

"May want to get in line. Shark already has clear intentions to kill him. Kup should have them both in his office by now, probably reading them both the riot act."

Her lips quirked, "Oh, well in that case I'll hold Depth for Shark so he can have the honors. I may even help him squeeze the bastards' libido down to the size of a raisin too."

I laughed at that comment and remarked, "I think he might appreciate the help. I should get going. Talk later?"

Magmorta nodded and said, "Sure thing."

- 


	52. Chapter 52

Author warning: Non-consentual punishment.

It wasn't too long after leaving Magmorta's room that Kup's voice came over the base speakers, "Would all staff, whether on duty or off, please come to the rec room for a special meeting at 0400. Thank you."

That certainly had me curious as that was only 20 minutes from the current time, just enough time for anyone doing patrols to get back. I made my way toward the rec room, wondering if this was at all connected to Depth. I walked into the rec room, which was already filling with staff members. Shadow and Magmorta were off in a corner, Kup right by them supervising as the two trussed up Depth.

Shark was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room, so I went over to check up on him. "Hey." I offered softly, making him stop and smile toward me.

"Hey." he offered back.

"Any idea what that's going to be about?" I asked, gesturing my thumb over my shoulder at the xenos and Kup.

Shark gave a slow smirk then said, "Depth's punishment. Kup wouldn't elaborate about how it's gonna go down though."

I hmmed softly to that as I gazed upon the mech in front of me, "I've the feeling you are going to enjoy it too."

He gave a nod, "Oh yeah."

Kup stepped away from the xenos to check for who remained to arrive still. Once he did his sweep, he made a loud whistle to quiet the room down so he could speak. "I'm sure you are all want to know what's going on. So let's get right straight to it. As you can see behind me, Depth is secured by his ankles and hanging upside down, he has had his armor removed and is incapable of taking on his liquid form, also he has been trussed up to keep him in line." the elder mech paused a moment then continued, "As we all are keenly aware, Depth here has been a pain in the ass since day one here. I gave him a little leeway since he, like his friends, needed to learn how things work with us as Cybertronians. That leeway was worn down until there was nothing left of it." Kup turned to face toward the other two xenos who had just finished up securing Depth, "It is high time that we show Depth what it feels like to be groped without permission. Any of you who have been on the receiving end of his lascivious actions and words may do anything to him anything but killing him. We are Autobots here, not Decepticons without mercy."

All the while, Depth was hanging there with this look of utter realization that he was about to get his comeuppance in spades. He struggled slightly, but found he couldn't bust free of the trusses. His movements, such as they were, were sluggish. I almost felt bad for him almost.

Kup looked over the assembly, then stated, "We shall go in reverse alphabetical order. Start a line next to me and we shall proceed. Please try to take no more time than is necessary if you can possibly help yourselves."

Everyone lined up, starting with Vixica and ending with Austera. I found it a bit ironic that I was second to last. So things began with Vixica, who opted for an approach of a robopyschologist picking apart the sex fiend's approach to the female staff. She had years of watching the mech and since her job was mental health, this approach made sense to me. Once she was done, it was on to the next staffer. Depth hung there, listening and taking whatever was dished out most opted for a good tongue lashing, verbally assaulting the mech... and there was certainly a number of inappropriate touches just to get the point across when speaking to him. But there was no over the top stuff until Shark.

I stood transfixed in shock when Shark stepped up to Depth, made a fist, then punched his fist into Depth's solid chest. He repeated this, denting the metal in further until he could just see the mechs' still growing spark. That's when he leaned over to meet the mech's optics and pinched the spark between his fingers as he hissed out, "Now you know how I felt when I saw you in the shower with her."

Depth loudly cried out in pain, body shuddering in reaction to what Shark was doing. Kup warned, "Enough Shark." That was all it took to have Shark back off and allow the line to continue.

Shadow got his chance too, which suffice it to say was nearly as cruel as what Shark just pulled off. Not an inch of Depth's body was spared a punch, kick, slap, elbow, head butt or other physical blow as a stream of alien words that sounded entirely unpleasant came from the mech's lips toward his friend.

Kup stepped up and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Enough."

A nod from the mech and he stepped away to allow the next in line their turn. One by one, mech and femme alike, got their time with Depth. Until finally it was my turn.

I had some time to consider what my punishment would be and kept my face quite neutral as I paced around him. Anticipatory flinches passed through Depth, like he was expecting me to strike him. I stood behind him, so he couldn't see what I was doing, reaching out with my hands and applying the tips of my fingers to his sides exploring along his sides with tickling movements. Depth squirmed a bit, body shivering slightly. I shifted my fingers to behind the knees, tickling there. Another squirm and shiver from the mech. Then moving around to the front of the mech, I tickled his abdomen which got him really squirming... then finally a peal of laughter erupted out of him.

Kup cleared his vocals softly, "Time's up Barracuda."

I nodded and lowered my hands, allowing Austera her turn. Once she was done, Kup signaled to Shadow and Magmorta to release Depth from his bonds. As they were doing this, Shark came over and gave me this quizzical look and opened his mouth to say something.

Kup's well timed order kept him from speaking, "Back to your duties everyone."

Shark's mouth closed, and then peered at me carefully before giving me slow smirk and a soft, "You are full of surprises."

I chuckled at that, "Oh you have no idea." Raising my hands and wiggling my fingers at him.

He took two steps back from me and grinned, murmuring, "Oh no, you save that for later. When we are alone."

I gave him a smile and nod, "Of course."

It didn't take Depth long to get his armor back on and make a hasty retreat out of the rec room before Kup thought of something else to do to him. Shadow and Magmorta trailed after him as the rest of the staff headed out to their duties or off duty recreation.

- 


	53. Chapter 53

I did my normal ocean patrol and took in a shower to remove the salt before heading to my room. Half way there Depth's voice drifted down from above me. "I'm sorry."

I paused and looked up at the reflective surface that was the puddle of Depth upon the ceiling. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. I crossed a line I shouldn't have with you." he replied.

He certainly sounded sincere to me, but he wasn't even looking at me or bothering to form anything to show he was truly meaning it. "Say that to me while looking me right in the optics Depth." I told him.

The puddle shifted enough to form his face, optics looking into my own. "I'm sorry for what I did." he repeated.

"I accept your apology Depth." I told him.

The face shifted, showing a hint of a smile, "Thank you." Then the face melted back into the puddle and said puddle flowed off toward where his room was with Shadow.

I continued my walk to my room and let myself in, what greeted me was dimly lit room, softly playing music and flower petals on the ground. There was a distinct scent of ocean spray in the air, possibly coming from the candles that flickered upon a table that was just off to my right. Shark stepped out from the left and intoned, "I thought I'd treat you to a romantic meal, perhaps dance with you to the music."

I smiled at him as I stepped toward him, "That sounds wonderful." I told him.

He reached out and took my hand, escorting me over to the table. He pulled the chair out and I sat down, he pushed it back in then disappeared off to the left to bring out a covered platter which he set on the table before he sat down himself. "I thought you'd like a true taste for the more exotic energons that can be made." he stated, uncovering the platter.

Upon it, laid out in neat little designs were a variety of different colored energon goodies. All bite sized. Some glowed brightly, others barely glowed at all. That would take a little while to go through, but I didn't mind. Shark picked up one at a time, explaining what it should taste like and any affects it may have before offering me one of the two of each type. I obliged him, allowing him to feed me. Letting certain ones melt on my tongue when he told me to do that, others I crushed lightly between my denta to release a flood of flavor or sensation or even both. Others took a bit more pressure between the denta to get them to give up their flavor profile. We were about three fourths of the way through the meal of goodies when Shark stood up and asked me to dance.

I rose and took his hands then stepped close, moving hands into a waltz position and he led me through a slow dance. Our bodies swaying close together, not quite touching, but I certainly could feel his warmth as well as the slight interplay of our fields whenever he would use his to touch my own. We danced through four songs, getting closer until our bodies lightly grinded against each other. Shark had his mouth upon my neck, nibbling and sucking with contentment. I was rather enjoying it myself, since he seemed to find all new places on me that were sensitive to his questing mouth or tongue.

After the fourth song, he pulled back from his ministrations and smiled to me. "So I was thinking, hoping really, if you'd like to try the most interesting of the goodies that are couple specific."

That had me curious, "What do you mean by couple specific?"

He grinned widely and intoned lowly, stepping back a bit from me. "Well you see these are made in such a way that they can be drizzled upon the body." he explained.

I stared at him a moment then asked, "Oh my goodness, are you telling me you got some sort of kinky flavored sex stuff to try out?" I was honestly just blown away.

He gave a nod, stroking a thumb along my jaw line. "Yes."

I considered a bit and smiled, "Hmm, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try a few." I said.

He smiled then encircled my shoulders to guide me to the berth, he waited for me to sit down before grabbing the rest of the goodies and joining me. He gave me all of them then laid down on the berth, arms behind his head and instructed softly, "Just drizzle one of each anywhere you want."

I chuckled, inquiring, "On myself or on you?"

Shark replied, "Both."

I nodded and did just that, one cube of each type drizzled on myself in various places then upon Shark. I always did myself first, waiting for any affect before doing him. One heated slowly. Another gave a slight electrical charge sensation. Yet another felt like a slight tickle. A few didn't have an effect, but had a smell that released. The rest didn't seem to do anything, but must have been purely focused on flavor. Once I was done, Shark sat up slightly and reached out toward me, beckoning me to lie down with him.

I moved around to get beside him first, then shifted onto my side so I could look over him. His hand that was raised came up to trail over the patch of heated energon, making it flare a bit hotter still. Then he shifted over to lick at another patch that smelled a bit like black licorice, which I had drizzled over my shoulder and slightly down my chest. I went for the patch that I put on juncture of shoulder where it met the side of his neck, licking at it to find the flavor oddly similar to strawberries mixed with high grade pure energon.

The mutual exploration of the different patches was interesting as well as a bonding moment, plus it was quite pleasurable as well. There was no outward sign of going further, so I enjoyed the experience for what it was... broadening my horizons as well as getting to know him better physically as well as connecting with him on a more intimate level. I smiled at the fact that this mech actually had a romantic side and was making an effort to show it to me. Once all the patches had be quite thoroughly licked clean, there was a very nice charge running through me. My chassis practically crackled with the energy of it. Shark's form as well showed those charges in himself as they criss-crossed over his surface.

We relaxed against each other, Shark murmured soft sweet nothings in my audio, hands idly stroking here and there with affectionate laziness. The charge slowly ebbed, leaving behind a sense of satisfaction and a small craving for more. The soft thrum of his spark, the warmth of him, those soft words moved me into recharge.

- 


	54. Chapter 54

A few days later I awoke out of recharge to an empty berth and room. Something seemed off in my systems and I wasn't sure why I was feeling a bit ill. I allowed myself some time to fully self check my systems and found that seemed to be an additional system online that was pinging my neural net for access. Finding that just a bit troubling I made my way to see our base medic, Gynae. Her smiling face greeted me as she looked over to me as I entered.

"Good cycle Barracuda, how may I help you today?" she asked.

"Could you run a scanner diagnostic on me Gynae? Something isn't feeling right and there's this system that I didn't know I had pinging me like crazy. It's getting annoying." I stated as I settled on a berth and laid down, "Not to mention I'm feeling kind of sick for some reason."

Gynae nodded and grabbed her scanner, "I suspect what I may see on my scanner, but let's be sure I'm right." she noted, stepping over to pass the scanner over me. She paused over my chest and tapped at the scanner, then did another scan there and hmmed softly. She peered at me a moment then set the scanner down, "Would you open your chest for me then expose your spark please."

I was a bit surprised by the instruction, but did as she asked. She leaned over and looked at my spark for awhile then gasped. Then she looked over at me as she straightened up and instructed, "You can close up now Barracuda." she paused for a long moment, "Stay right there, I need to make a couple comm calls."

I gave a nod and looked up at the ceiling as she walked away. Some minutes passed and I had counted at least a hundred rivets in the ceiling above me.

The door opened and Shark's voice drifted in, "What's up Gynae? I was on patrol."

I sat up to look over at the still dripping wet mech as Gynae stepped into the room.

"Shark. Barracuda. I've consulted with Ratchet on this and seen it for myself. Congratulations you two, you are expecting twins." the femme medic announced.

"Uh ." I muttered, bringing my hands up to my chest and feeling a bit perplexed by this.

"What?" Shark managed after a brief moment of silence.

"Barracuda is carrying. She has two sparks circulating around her spark chamber." Gynae explained, then looked toward me, "That new system that's pinging you is a gestation program, which will trigger the proper protocols for you to carry to full term before the sparklings are extracted."

Apparently oblivious to the fact that both of us were staring at her, the medic continued, "I'll get some medical grade energon supplements for you to take Barracuda and I want to set you up for some regular checkups."

Shark moved over next to me, placing a hand over my hands that remained over my chest. "Two " is all he could managed to utter.

I looked up at him and frowned slightly, "How how could this happen. We haven't spark merged."

Gynae piped up with the answer, "According to my studies and popular medical opinion when two sparks are in synch as yours are with each other, it is quite possible to produce enough energy during interface to create a new spark. Evidently you two made enough energy to create two of them. I've sent Ratchet my readings and will see if he agrees to what supplements you'll be needing Barracuda."

Shark put an arm around my shoulders and stepped close, hand taking one of mine to squeeze gently. I clasped his hand in mine, not sure how to feel about this news, but his presence comforted me somewhat. "Gynae, if there's anything I need to do " he began.

"Now Shark, who am I to tell you what you need to do." Gynae noted sagely, "You two should talk about this news. I'll contact you later Barracuda when I have the supplements ready for you."

I nodded to the medic as I stood up with Sharks' hand still clasped in my own. Then looked over to Shark, "Maybe we can talk after your patrol I... need a little time to myself."

Shark cocked his head a bit, and then nodded, "Sure. We'll talk after I'm done." he squeezed my hand before releasing it and gestured I head on out ahead of him.

Time seemed to pass rather slowly as I walked back to my room and got my energon ration from my cooler. I sat on my berth and sipped on the energon until it was gone then laid down on my berth. Resting my hands over my chest and whispered, "Twins."

To be honest I was in shock still over the news. I only had really just begun to get to know Shark better. To be carrying his... our children wasn't exactly something I had planned on happening. As a human I had decided I wasn't going to add to the gene pool. Apparently nature or God or Primus or fate... probably all of them combined... conspired against me on that decision.

I laid there thinking about what it would be like to be a Mother to twins. Would they be identical or fraternal? What would they look like? What sort of Father would Shark be? Heck, what sort of husband would he be? We weren't bonded and yet here I was carrying two unplanned sparklings. I spent enough time thinking about it that I was jostled from my thoughts by Shark entering my room.

"Hey." he greeted softly, sitting down on the berth next to me.

"Hi." I offered back.

He smiled down at me, moving a hand to stroke his fingers over my cheek, "I love you Barracuda and if you would have me for all my faults I want to be your bonded mate."

That I hadn't expected. About as much as I hadn't expected being a Mother. I gave a soft sigh and looked down toward my chest, "Shark " I started.

He leaned over and laid his hand on my chest, "It doesn't have to happen today, or even tomorrow."

I looked up at him and gave a little nod, "Thanks Shark. I'm glad you understand that I'm not one to rush into such things."

He leaned over more to give my forehead a kiss, then he murmured, "Hey you aren't the only one that needs to get used to the whole idea of us being parents."

I quirked my lips a bit to that and slid my arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit in the process, "Funny how that worked out mister no protection."

Shark vented out a soft sound and dipped his head a bit, "Gimme a break Cuda, not like I knew that out sparks being in synch would cause this little unplanned surprise we got on our hands here."

I moved my hands off his neck, traveling them down to his sides to tickle with my fingertips, "You realize if we spark merge and I find out you are lying, I'm going to do very bad things to your shaft right?"

He squirmed a bit, but didn't pull away, though his optics did meet mine, "I may be a self serving, sneaky, son of a glitch but I wouldn't lie about something that serious. Trust me I would have rather us be bonded and in a good solid relationship before even having children."

I stopped my light tickling and took what he said to spark, "I believe you." I told him.

"Still want to do bad stuff to my shaft then?" Shark asked.

I considered thoughtfully, then replied, "Well not bad stuff ."

He got a little devilish sort of smirk, "Oh? Do tell."

I tickled a bit more enthusiastically, "Maybe after I tickle you into a laughing mass of mech."

Shark squirmed above me and chuckled, "Wicked femme."

- 


	55. Chapter 55

Over the passage of a few weeks, Shark and I were able to talk on a deep and meaningful level. It took that long since our duty schedules changed weekly. Our free times didn't always coincide; though I was thankful whenever I got underwater patrol with the mech. Being able to talk to him without worrying about our resident xenos overhearing it because they were being excessively nosy was truly worth it. By my fourth week Gynae had to tell Kup about our situation, which involved Shark and I both having a chat with the elderly mech. By the time we were done Kup had assured that my duty time would alter according to what Gynae suggested and that he'd do his best to have us share duties together.

It took a couple weeks after that for someone to pick up on the scheduling changes involving us. Inquiries were made and new rumors began to circulate that Shark had somehow curried some favors to get time with me. We went back to Kup to ask him to shift the duties just enough so it wasn't so obvious, but he insisted that he had done this before and would continue to do so because it wasn't right to keep couples apart. We left it alone after that.

I went into my second checkup with Gynae about 8 weeks into carrying. She checked my spark and those of the two little ones circulating around it, and then checked my systems to make sure they were working right. She paid special attention to what she called a gestational system and took samples of my energon to make sure I had been taking my supplements. She also checked for any weight loss, her concern was evident the moment she saw the readings and explained why it could be an issue. More supplements heavy in metallic compounds would support the process of making protoforms and hopefully I would regain the loss in metal weight once I was done carrying.

By week 12 Shark had convinced me that we needed to move into the same room together, so we spent a free time together moving my things to his room. This started up the rumor mill again that we were a serious couple. The following day we spent our first recharge together in his berth. That night Shark and I got underwater patrol together, it would the last one for me while carrying.

Patrolling the depths of the Puget Sound was usually quiet, though every once in awhile we'd see something on the sea floor that was interesting or spot a creature doing something unusual. With the Seacons part of our base staff there was less of an underwater threat to worry about. Still though we always kept alert, just in case.

Shark was just ahead of me as we passed under the two Narrows bridges and passed over the fallen Galloping Gertie. Our patrol was nearing an end and we were heading for home. He'd been quiet for some time now and I usually took that as him focusing on something that we either should be worried about or that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Barracuda?" he asked softly over private comm.

"Yes Shark?" I replied.

"I love you very much and I wish to ask will you to be my spark mate?" It was said softly, but with all the feeling the mech could convey.

To be honest I had expected this to happen. The mech had proven any number of times that he truly and deeply loved me. He understood all my insecurities, trepidations, and fears. He accepted me for what I had been and what I was now. The answer was easy, "Yes Shark, I will."

Sounding very happy Shark said, "I'm going to kiss you when we get into docking bay."

I entered the tube that lead into the bay as I told him, "And hug me and call me George?"

That made him laugh as he followed me in and we transformed in the transfer room. The water drained as Shark came in for that hug and kiss, which I reciprocated. When he pulled back, he chuckled out a soft, "So George, I'll go grab us a mid-grade and more supplements from Gynae. You go to our room and get comfortable."

I giggled at him then hugged him once more before stepping away from him, "All right. See you there handsome." I murmured. Skipping the showers in the docking bay area, I headed back to our shared room in favor of getting a shower there. How Shark managed to convince Kup that we needed a personal wash rack was a mystery to me. Not that I was going to complain.

I washed up and found Shark in the berth area with mid-grade poured and supplements at ready. The lights were dimmed and soft music was playing, I paused to listen and smiled, "Kenny G huh?"

"Mood music." Shark pointed out, offering me a glass of the mid-grade.

I took the glass from him and murmured, "Got into my music files, sly mech."

"Actually I talked with Tracer then Bebop and this is what came up. Hard to find music that doesn't have lyrics and isn't classical." Shark noted.

I sipped down some mid-grade, and then bit into a supplement as Shark sat down beside me. He settled his hands on my shoulders, stroking them as he nuzzled his lips into the side of my neck. I giggled softly and get a few more supplements in me before washing it down with the rest of the mid-grade. I rested my hands over my stomach, "How about a little massage... since you are obviously getting touchy feely?"

"I would love to do that." he murmured into my neck, then pulled away and stood up to go find the oil.

This gave me enough time to remove my torsal armor, which was something Gynae had wanted me to do at this stage of carrying. I hadn't quite expected to see the large bump of diaphanous protoform. The irony of having a 'pregnant belly' as a metallic being caused me to laugh as I lay down on my side, idly stroking the bump with a hand.

Shark returned and stared a long moment at my partially nude and pregnant form before going around to the other side of the berth and sliding up next to me. He applied a little oil to his hands and began the massage. "Why were you laughing?" he asked.

"Oh just found it amusing that here I am with a belly that I thought I'd never see on a Cybertronian, let alone on myself. Thought such a thing was just an organic condition." I replied and allowed myself to relax as he moved his hands.

Shark made a soft ahh sound then as he worked upon my shoulders, then my back, paying plenty of attention to the lower back. Then moving his hands around to caress my bulging belly. His voice soft next to my audio, "Just more of you to adore."

I shifted a little toward him, "Sweet talker." I mused softly.

He smirked a bit, his optics an intense shade of green as he gazed down me. "Guilty as charged, but I reserve it only for you Barracuda."

Shifting around to be on my back I reached up to the mech and looped my arms around his neck. He came down automatically without needing a tugging prompt. Hands drifted up from my belly to caress around the chest plating that kept my spark out of view. His voice was soft, loving, "Do you want Optimus to do the honors of declaring us bond mates in front of witnesses before we physically bond?"

I considered the question carefully, fingers idly stroking along the back of his neck. "He can do the honors, but after we are physically bonded."

Shark smiled to that and leaned close to press his lips to mine. Hands resting upon my chest plating as we kissed. I summoned a little courage to open those plates, which drew him away from my lips to look at what I was doing and then up to my optics. He raised a hand up to the side of my face and murmured, "I love you Barracuda. Know that what we share in the bonding of our sparks will not dissuade me from being here for you. Know that I will do anything for you."

I smiled up at him and moved my hands from the back of his neck to stroke my fingers against his chest, "I love you too Shark and I am thankful for your words of encouragement."

He gave me a little nod as he sat back a bit to remove the curved section of his armored chest and set it aside, and then opened his chest plating to expose his spark. He leaned forward and murmured, "I'm right here with you and will comfort you should anything upset you."

I stroked my hands beside his spark chamber as he drew closer as I felt that familiar pull of my spark toward his own. "Thank you. I'm ready." I told him.

Shark leaned further forward, slowly. Optics watching my own as he smiled down on me with all the love and affection he held for me.

Our sparks touched, the intensity of just that bare touch alone sealed the fact that despite having been through so much in my life and putting Shark through so much that this moment was worth it all. As Shark lay his chest flush against my own, our sparks merged deeply within each other, I experienced more than just visual memories as his long life unfolded before me. The other senses were engaged as well. All he had experienced - it was as if I was there with him to know it for myself. The flood of data was a bit dizzying, his life was much longer than my own and it distracted me from the memories of my own life. I focused as much as I could upon Shark, feeling our sparks fully envelop each other tangling and mixing until we were truly synchronized and literally as one. Once the exchange of data slowed down to just a trickle since it was more current memories, some of which were shared ones, our sparks began to slowly separate.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, the experience left me both tired and complete. Shark smiled down at me and murmured a soft, "Rest." I gave him a smile and nodded, glad he didn't wish to do more than just this. It wasn't long after our sparks fully disentangled and settled back into place that I fell into recharge.

- 


	56. Chapter 56

It took a little while to get things arranged for the official bonding ceremony since mostly everyone in the base had ideas on how to make it special for us, not to mention the fact that we had to have both Primes available since the elder Prime insisted the younger Prime learn how bonding ceremonies went and that led to Tetra Reris to wanting to be there to see it as well and so on until just about every Autobot and Servabot on Earth was coming to it. Shark had given up on even putting in what we wanted for the ceremony the moment the xenos got news about it. We lost total control over the entire thing and frankly I was thankful for that small miracle as I was getting closer to the day when the twins would come into the world.

Finally though our ceremony day arrived, and by some small miracle the Cons weren't going to interrupt it. I wasn't about to question why the bevy of cassettes knew that little nugget of information. The ceremony was being held outside, but within the walls of Autobot city, so the taller Bots could watch on and there was much more room to mingle. There was no 'grooms' side' nor 'brides' side' since we didn't feel that was necessary. Both Optimus and Rodimus stood at the end of a small pathway as the elder Prime asked everyone to be quiet and explained to everyone what the official bonding ceremony was about as briefly as he could. Once he was done, Shark and I were cued to walk down the pathway toward the two Primes. There was no music, and the only sound was the chirping of the local birds and the distant noise of vehicular traffic. Once we reached our spots before the two Primes, Optimus kept it short but quite official sounding. We exchanged prepared vows that moved quite a number of the femmes and even a few of the mechs to 'tears'. Optimus handed over the last bit to Rodimus, who stepped forward with this huge grin as he loudly pronounced us 'legally bonded by the sight of Primus'.

There was a series of whoops, hollers, and other raucous cheering sounds from the gathered group as we turned toward them all. This was soon drowned out by the four communications experts booming out music to dance to as a 'first dance as a couple' was insisted upon. Shark grinned and drew me in close, leading me through a slow dance. Once the song was over, Optimus wanted a dance before he returned to his office to go through 'the back log from the pit'.

I felt bad for the mech since it seemed all he did was fight and do reports with just barely enough time for himself. I was glad though the ceremony gave him some time away from the stress of being a Prime. He was content to slow dance since it gave him a chance to talk to me in low tones about how happy he was for us. I was only paying halfway attention to him though as something seemed amiss as in there was a lot of pressure going on in my gestational sack due to the movements of the twins. The sensation of the sack tearing slightly drew a pained gasp from me and sack fluids came leaking out of it.

"Barracuda?" Optimus' voice was low in my audio.

Shark gave a shout from perhaps 20 feet away from us, "Get the medics over to Cuda now!"

I held onto Optimus with my left arm as my right arm drew away from him and I placed my hand over the lowest section of my torsal armor. Another sensation of tearing came quickly on the heels of more pressure. I gritted my denta as I heard the music stop quite suddenly, a shout to my left from Ratchet, "Outta my way!", another shout from behind Prime, "Excuse me, medic coming through!" from Gynae, a "Excuse me!" from First Aid off to the right, and from behind me was Minervas' quizzical, "She's having them now?"

Optimus held firmly yet gently onto me, "It will be all right." his tone very calm, as was his presence. Shark was behind me in moments, adding to the comfort and supporting me with Optimus.

I only barely noticed the elder Prime's trailer appearance as the two mechs guided me into it and as one got me on one of the berths within it. Then all four medics came in and as they had drilled it for some months now went into their roles as Shark took a spot by my head. Optimus retreated to the doorway of the trailer to keep onlookers from entering. By the time the medics had my torsal armor off, there was a sizable tear on one side of the sack and a second tear just beginning to form on the other side. Thankfully one of the medics thought to turn down my pain receptors.

The larger tear leaked more fluids as a tiny hand poked its way out, gripped the side of the tear, and pulled on it. A second tiny hand soon joined it. The tear doubled in size, fluids flushing out on one side. The sac drooping down until the head peaked out from the tear. Only then did Ratchet reach down to the tiny form and allowed it to grip his fingers. The second tear was working further apart as the first tiny form was removed from its sac and taken off to the side by Ratchet to get cleaned up. Gynae waited for the second form to poke its hands and head out before she let it grab her fingers so it could be removed from its sac. As the two medics were cleaning and checking over the two newborns, First Aid and Minerva tended to the sac itself as well as the mess left behind.

Shark had been mostly quiet during the proceedings, though his affection and love for me and our two newborns flowed freely from him through our bond. The odd silence was broken by one newborn clicking, joined by the second. The two clicked back and forth as the medics finished their work on them as well as myself. Ratchet and Gynae approached with their bundle of squirming newborn wrapped up neatly into thermal blankets.

"Got yourselves a healthy mech." Ratchet noted softly.

"And a healthy femme." Gynae stated with a smile.

Shark stood, making a soft crooning sound that caught both the newborns attention, silencing them momentarily before they made rapid fire clicks and whirrs. He took them both from the medics and settled down beside me, smiling at me as he clicked back at them.

"Welcome to the world Stunray and Stingray." I murmured softly, content to remain prone.

Minerva thoughtfully gave me a small energon cube to sip on as I heard Optimus' voice from the doorway call out to those outside that the twins were healthy and that they should let us be alone with them awhile so not to scare the newborns. I was thankful for his thoughtfulness, but I knew full well that his speech would not keep Tracer out in fact I wasn't at all surprised by a voice above me murmur, "Ya did good ya two."

I peered up at the puddle of liquid metal that had a half formed face in it and offered a soft, "Thank you Depth."

He said something in return, but it was drowned up by the cheering of those outside. Optimus turned and called in, "I'll drive the trailer into med bay." Then he walked off the ramp; which closed up once he was off fully. It wasn't long before the trailer lurched slightly and swayed as it was moved with us all on board.

Ratchet and Gynae both were checking over the work of the other two medics, making sure they tended to me correctly then checking my vitals over. By the time they were done, the swaying stopped and the ramp lowered. First Aid and Minerva headed out to get a berth, wheeling it in, then the four of them lifted me onto it. As I was wheeled out, Ratchet stated that he wanted to watch over me and the newborns for a day just to make sure there were no complications. Gynae agreed. Shark carried the two newborns over, settling down beside me.

"It's been a long day Cuda. Why don't you get some recharge?" he asked softly.

I considered and then nodded, "I will. When I wake up, I get to hold them."

He grinned, "Of course."

- 


	57. Chapter 57

I slept for a good long while, which I certainly needed after all the mental stress I had gone through with the wedding, plus the physical drain it had put on my extremely pregnant form. I knew Shark could handle things; after all he had some experience with the sparklings' of other couples. I wasn't too surprised to have two sound asleep forms curl on my chest and the lightly dozing Shark seated nearby. The room was quiet, the lack of talking and movement made me wonder where Ratchet had gone during my slumber. Surely he had checked in on us at some point? I'd have to ask Shark when he woke up on his own for I wasn't about to disturb the mech, he too had gone through a lot of stress the past week or so.

Off to my right, beyond our private area, I heard the med bay doors unlock with a soft clickity-clack then with a nearly silent whoosh then opened. I couldn't see who was approaching thanks to the privacy screen, but I could hear the footsteps and the hushed whispers.

"Could be sleeping." came Ratchets' voice.

"If they are then I'll wait." replied another voice. Not one I had heard before. Sounded older than Ratchet, possibly closer to Kups' age from the slightly worn gravelly tone.

Ratchet murmured, "I'll take a peek."

The foorsteps stopped by the screen and it was parted slightly, just enough for Ratchet to poke his head in - the look on his face when I raised a hand to offer a small wave was truly priceless. I pointed out the sleeping form of the twins then the sleeping form of Shark - he smiled and nodded before pulling back out of sight.

"How about a nice mid-grade while we wait for all of them to be awake?" he murmured to his guest.

The other voice replied, "I'd enjoy that, thank you."

The footsteps retreated, sounded like they went to Ratchet's office from the direction of the movement. I smiled, pondering who the medic would allow in before anyone else. Whoever it was had enough respect to not insist we be awakened, perhaps someone that knew Shark... hm.. well I supposed I would find out as soon as my loving husband and our twin newborns decided to wake up.

Since I was awake and alert I made use of my time doing internal diagnostics to check on how my body was recuperating. I did every test I could think of and went over every diagnostic stat, mostly to pass the time more than actually understanding what it all meant - after all I still had stuff to learn about being a Cybertronian, being a wife and mother was going to be just another part of that learning process. I was thankful I had Shark by my side to help me through things as well as friends to call upon if I had questions or concerns.

Once all the diagnostical tests were done, I made sure to send a copy to Ratchet's secure medical email so he could review it. It was not a minute later when I got a 'ping comm' from the medic himself, I internalized the comm so not to disrupt the sleeping trio and replied with the question, Can you tell I was occupying my time?

A good use of it, thank you Barracuda. Ratchet commed back, a pause and a soft chuckle as he continued, I'm reviewing it now with an extra set of optics, he has a bit more experience than I do when it comes to post newborn readouts.

You mean the mech that came in with you hm? I asked.

Yes. Old friend of mine. You'll meet him soon as Shark is awake. Comm when he does? Ratchet inquires.

Sure. Enjoy that mid-grade. I stated warmly.

Will do. he said and gave a 'signed off' ping.

I pondered how to pass some more time, then decided I may as well check my internal comm for messages left even after I put in a 'post birth nap and bonding time' response. Not surprisingly there was quite a few messages - one from Tetra Reris who said I could comm her if I wanted hints on breast feeding both infants at once; another message from Tracer who gave me the 'post wedding party low down'; a surprising message from Depth who said that between him, Shadow and Magmorta had made sure that our room was ready for the twins arrival which gave me pause a moment before I reminded myself they could sneak in anywhere they wanted at anytime while you were there! I smiled at the thought of what would be greeting us when we got back to base. I listened to the rest of the messages, deleting them, making mental notes who to follow up with later and updated the incoming message to 'Bonding/Family Time'. This accomplished I checked over my 'do later' notations from the past few weeks; seeing what I could do in the terms of reports and follow up emails. This passed a good amount of time of course.

Shark stirred as I was finishing up a report. I kept tabs on if he was going through full boot up, finishing the report and putting it through an email. Shark was fully awake by the time I was done. I gave Ratchet a 'ping' comm as Shark saw I was awake with two sleeping infants on my chest. Ratchet gave an 'acknowledged' ping. Shark got up and leaned over to give me a brief kiss on the lips and grinned at me. A soft, "Hey." offered.

Ratchet's office door clicked open a distance away. "Hey." I replied back softly with a smile.

The sound of footsteps came toward the privacy screen, both stopping just outside. Ratchet peeked his head and Shark gave him a grin. "Got a surprise for you, so offline those optics mech." Ratchet said.

Shark gave him a look, then rolled his shoulders, off lining his optics like he was told. Ratchet offered me a little wink and opened the screen to allow the mech behind him to enter. "Keep them off until I say." Ratchet said, following right behind the mech. I gave said mech a good looking over - mostly white with red medic crosses which marked him a medic, no sign of tires, but his build screamed grounder vehicle none-the-less. From his chin a red goatee stretched down to his upper chest, nearly touching it. A mature mech to be sure.

There was a broad smile upon his lips as he looked toward me and the twins, stopping just in front of Shark and placing a hand on his shoulder as Ratchet said, "Online them now."

Shark did so and the look on his face - it was shock and surprise then it moved quickly into happy. He stepped into the other mech to give him quite a hug; causing the mech to issue a vented oof. He hugged Shark back and murmured something into his audio so lowly I couldn't quite hear it. The two slowly parted and Shark was just ginning so hard - in fact he was practically alight with joy. He turned to me and said, "Sweet spark, this is Robustus... he's..." a pause as if for affect, "... basically a Father to me."

I smiled, recalling the stories Shark had told me of the 'triple changer build team', and said, "Hello Robustus, it's nice to meet you. I suppose Shark already told you my name some time ago?"

The mech smiled and nodded, "He did. It is nice to meet you Barracuda. I wish I could have come for the wedding, I had intended to do so, but an emergency came up."

Shark patted the older mech on the back, "I'm glad you were able to come."

The twins began to stir with the talking going on around them. Robustus moved closer and said, "Ratchet and I looked over the diagnostic tests. We agree that everything looks normal."

The male twin chirped as he shifted his head toward the voice, the mech smiled, "Hello there little one."

Shark came up behind Robustus, "That's Stunray."

Ratchet chimed in, "He came out first. Though his sister didn't dally too long after him."

Robustus chuckled to that as I shifted a bit and asked, "Could someone take them off me so I may sit up?"

Since he was closest, Robustus took the male twin off me first and Shark moved around to take the female twin. I sat up and smiled, "Thanks." to Ratchet I requested, "Could use some energon if you don't mind Ratchet."

"Not at all, be right back." Ratchet replies, moving off to get the energon.

Robustus smiled down at the twin in his arms, "Going to be like your Father I bet."

Shark chuckled to that and said, "I hope not too much like me."

Stunray chirped at the mech, palms lightly slapping at the medics' chest as if demanding attention. Robustus hmmed softly, "I do believe its feeding time." he looked toward me and asked, "Have you had a chance to feed them yourself?"

I shook my head as Ratchet returned with my energon, "Not yet. But Ratchet here gave me plenty of material to learn how it works."

Shark idly tickled Stingray's belly, drawing a giggle out of the infant girl, "No time like the present to put that knowledge to use."

I drank down some of my energon first before tackling the experience of feeding both twins at the same time. Thankfully between my reading material that I studied and some tips from Robustus, I managed to get them both situated comfortably. Shark had to handle the job of getting my feeding tubes out from my chest and situated in a each of their mouths. Once they got sucking a whitish fluid worked its way down the tubes and into their mouths. Contented sounds came from both.

Ratchet smiled and looked toward Robustus, "Let's give them some privacy for awhile and grab ourselves something to drink. We can catch each other up on what's been going on in our respective lives."

Robustus nodded, "I'd like that Ratchet." he gave Shark a pat on the back, "You take good care of your new family while we're gone hm?"

"You got it Rob." Shark grinned.

The two medics headed out of the room, their footsteps growing fainter as they walked to the med bay exit. The doors swished open then closed with a click of a lock - assuring that we'd be safe and keep our privacy a bit longer.


End file.
